Sixth Sense
by aurora.rosena
Summary: Kutukan itu benar! Makhluk paling mengerikan yang pernah Bambam temui, justru membawanya menjadi ke sebuah hidup yang baru. Bersama dengan indera keenamnya yang datang tiba-tiba, Bambam harus menjelajahi dunia yang lain demi meraih sesuatu yang berharga. / MarkBam fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

"Mmm, kau masih waras kan?"

"Aku seratus persen waras! Aku tidak gila!"

"Kau... apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sakit, ya?"

"IH! Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengerti?!"

"Karena... hal itu sangat tidak mungkin."

"Tapi ini terjadi, benar benar terjadi."

"Pulang gih, Bam, kau mungkin perlu istirahat."

"AAARGHH!"

"Omo! Marah dia!"

"Terserah kalian saja! Percaya atau tidak, tapi hal ini benar-benar nyata."

"Habisnya itu kan tidak masuk akal."

"Ya, ya, ya. Talk to my hand!"

"Which hand? Right or left?"

"JUNHOEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ya, ampuni Junhoe, ya."

"Sekali lagi kalian bicara, akan kurobek mulut kalian satu persatu!"

"Lemnya permanen, Bam, tidak akan robek."

"..."

Jantung Bambam nyaris saja berhenti berdetak karena terlalu kelelahan menghadapi sikap sahabat-sahabatnya yang menyebalkan, super menyebalkan. Bukannya meyakini apa yang Bambam katakan, mereka malah mengolok-oloknya. Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi setidaknya mereka punya simpati dan rasa penasaran walaupun hanya sekedar berpura-pura.

Bambam menyerah, ia tidak ingin lagi berbicara dengan teman-temannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia memilih untuk pergi sendirian ke suatu tempat yang sepi dan melupakan segala beban di kepalanya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sepi...

Sepi...

Mulai detik ini, Bambam membenci yang namanya kesepian.

"Haduh..." bulu roma Bambam seketika merinding, padahal dia baru berjalan beberapa meter saja jaraknya dari teman-temannya.

Malu-malu, Bambam kembali mendatangi para sobatnya dan diam-diam muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Mwoya?!"

"Hhe..." Bambam menyeringai polos.

"Kenapa? Tidak jadi perginya, huh?"

"Hehe... jangan begitu dong, kalian ini jahat sekali."

"Takut, yaaaaa?"

"Iya."

"Penakut."

"Kalau bertemu lagi bagaimana?"

"Tandanya kalian berjodoh, Bam."

BUGH! Dengan penuh _kasih sayang_ , Bambam memukul punggung Junhoe hingga suara tulangnya terdengar dari jarak dua meter. Saking kerasnya, kaki Junhoe melemas hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai menahan rasa sakit.

"Bam, pernah nonton smack down tidak? Kita bertengkar, yuk! Persis seperti itu." Junhoe meringis kesakitan di lantai.

"Siapa takut!?" tantang Bambam.

"Sudah, Bam, jangan menyiksa Junhoe terus. Kasihan pacarnya, mereka belum menikah." ujar seorang teman yang lainnya, Jungkook.

"Tidak usah menikah saja!" balas Bambam galak. "Sekali lagi kau meledekku, penismu hilang!"

"Memang Junhoe punya penis?" tanya yang lainnya seraya menahan tawa.

"Nah! Tidak punya kan!?"

"Kalau memang benar begitu adanya, bisa kau tunjukkan, Bam?"

"Pergi saja sendiri ke toilet laki-laki, aku tidak mau buang air di sana lagi."

"Jadi nanti kau akan buang air di mana? Toilet perempuan?"

"YA! TERSERAH!"

Kali ini, Bambam benar-benar pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan tidak berniatan untuk kembali. Ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang ramai, di mana ia tidak sendirian lagi, di mana banyak orang dan kegiatan di tempat itu.

Mulai hari ini, mulai jam ini, mulai menit ini, mulai detik ini juga, Bambam tidak akan membiarkan dirinya pergi sendirian, kemana pun. Tidak perduli siapa orangnya, intinya Bambam harus selalu memiliki orang di sampingnya untuk sekedar menemani.

Ya... kemana saja, terutama tempat yang sepi.

Penakut.

Memang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Oh? Boo!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Aniyo, aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Aku akan bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku rela buang air di toilet perempuan dan diejek sekali pun, yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke toilet laki-laki lagi. Atau perlu aku buang air di bawah pohon? Siapa yang peduli, aku namja, hal seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Sahabat-sahabatku, mereka semua memang sahabatku, tapi terkadang sikap acuh tak acuhnya mereka itu sedikit keterlaluan. Apakah mereka tidak melihat wajahku yang kebakaran jenggot itu? Aku nyaris saja pingsan di kamar mandi laki-laki karena...

Ah, aku bahkan benci untuk mengatakannya.

Duduk sendirian di tempat ramai seperti ini saja sudah membuatku takut, padahal di sekitarku banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku benar-benar membenci hal ini, aku rela mengidap amnesia demi bisa melupakan kejadian ini.

"Ekhm." seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku baru sadar kalau daritadi aku tengah bersandar di atas motor orang lain.

"Oh!" aku buru-buru menjauh dari motornya.

Phew, ternyata motor ini milik Mark hyung, pantas saja motornya keren dan mengkilap begini.

"Mianhae, hyung." kataku dengan pelan.

Hyung ini tidak sendirian, di belakangnya ada seorang yeoja cantik, yeoja ini bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh ke bumi. Begitu juga dengan Mark hyung... parasnya yang bak pangeran itu membuat mereka sangat serasi bersama-sama.

Mark hyung dan Jiyeon nuna, sepasang kekasih paling top dari kelas tiga, semua orang di sekolah ini mengenal mereka dan memuja-muja mereka layaknya raja dan ratu, mungkin termasuk aku. Keduanya sama-sama punya sifat yang dingin dan cuek, tapi ketika mereka jadian, mereka menciptakan sebuah hubungan yang sempurna dan tak ada yang menandingi.

"Siapa dia, chagi?" tanya Jiyeon nuna.

"Oh, adik kelas." Mark hyung menjawab dengan santai.

Karena merasa kikuk, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan membiarkan mereka berduaan saja. "Ehm, aku permisi dulu hyung, nuna."

"Mmm." jawab Mark hyung dengan gumamannya. Buru-buru aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mencari lagi keberadaan teman-temanku yang menyebalkan itu.

Si Junhoe, Jungkook dan Mingyu, tiga orang tinggi-tinggi yang membuatku terlihat seperti kurcaci setiap kali aku berada di antara mereka. Sial memang.

Mungkin mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan buang air di sekolah lagi. Aku akan buang air sebanyak-banyaknya di rumah dan tidak meminum apapun sebelum sekolah usai.

"BOO!"

"OMO!"

"Hahahahaha."

"Yak! Hyung!"

"Hehe, sendirian saja, Bam? Teman-temanmu yang jahil itu kemana?"

"Entahlah, mereka da di suatu tempat."

Huft, kukira dia adalah sesuatu yang kulihat di WC, ternyata hanya Youngjae hyung. Selain teman-temanku, Youngjae hyung juga orang yang menyebalkan dari kelas dua, dia sering menjahili adik kelas dengan kedua sahabat kembarnya, Kwangmin dan Youngmin. Tapi di samping itu, Youngjae hyung adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Aniyo." aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Eish, kau sepertinya sedang dalam masalah." tebaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku."

"Mmm, aniyo, hyung pasti akan menganggapku gila seperti sahabat-sahabatku." aku manyun.

"Kita sesama gila, kan? Tidak apa-apa saling berbagi." Youngjae hyung terkekeh seperti idiot.

"Masalahnya aku tidak gila."

"Oke, oke," dia berhenti tertawa, "kalau begitu ceritakan saja apa yang membuat wajahnya terlipat seperti itu. Choi Youngjae siap untuk mendengarkan." dia terlihat sangat aneh. apalagi saat ia berseri-seri sendirian seraya menepuk dadanya. Tapi, jika dilihat dari wajahnya, Youngjae hyung mungkin bisa dipercaya untuk hal yang satu ini.

Akhirnya, aku mengajaknya duduk di kantin berduaan dan menceritakan segala macam hal yang baru saja kualami hari ini. Kejadian gila yang nyaris membuatku pingsan di toilet pria hari ini.

\- flashback -

Author POV -

"Saya permisi dulu." Bambam memberi hormat kepada gurunya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju ke toilet yang paling dekat.

Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu Bambam menahan diri untuk keluar dan buang air kecil, tapi guru tidak memperbolehkannya sebelum ujian biologi milik Bambam selesai di kerjakan.

"Aaaaah..." bulu roma Bambam bergidik saat _air mani_ yang ia tahan daritadi akhirnya bisa terbuang juga. Karena ditahan terlalu lama, Bambam juga harus berdiri lebih lama lagi karena air yang keluar sangat banyak lewat batang _pipa_ miliknya itu.

Selesai sudah merasa lega, Bambam menutup resleting celananya dengan hati-hati dan berjalan menuju washtafel untuk mencuci tangan. Di hadapannya ada sebuah kaca besar dan ada bayangan Bambam serta segala benda yang ada di sana toilet terpantulkan dari sana, namun bukan hanya itu, di bagian sebelah kanan, ada sebuah lukisan yang dibuat dengan cermin sebagai kanvas dan embun sebagai warnanya, tentu saja jari-jari jahil seseorang menjadi kuas yang melukis sebuah tulisan lewat embun itu.

L

"Hmm," alis Bambam terangkat sebelah, "anak-anak zaman sekarang ternyata sudah pandai bahasa inggris."

Bambam melepas lirikannya dari tulisan embun itu dan mengangkat gagang keran hingga air keluar dari lubangnya. Seraya mencuci tangan, Bambam selalu berkaca dan memastikan apakah dirinya hari ini sudah tampil dengan sempurna atau belum. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah kaca cermin.

"..."

Hening, hanya suara air dari keran, bahkan saat ini telinga Bambam seketika menjadi tuli.

Jantung Bambam hampir meledak saat matanya melihat seorang namja rambut blonde berkulit pucat seperti albino berdiri tanpa ekspresi di belakangnya, kelopak dan kantung matanya yang berwarna agak kehitaman membuatnya terlihat seperti namja itu baru saja dikeroyok oleh massa. Bukan... tapi bukan itu...

Hal yang membuat kaki Bambam melemas adalah ketika melihat banyak darah berlumuran di seragam namja itu, seragam yang sama persis dengan apa yang Bambam kenakan saat ini, apalagi pipi namja itu nyaris robek dengan beberapa sayatan.

Bambam memutar kepalanya dengan perlahan untuk menengok ke belakang, tapi begitu ia menengok ke belakang, sosok yang mengerikan itu seketika menghilang dari pandangan Bambam.

"Hnggg..." Bambam segera memutar kepalanya lagi dan meringis sendirian dengan mata tertutup.

Wush~~ ada angin dingin yang lewat di tengkuk Bambam. Tangan Bambam membeku hingga tidak sanggup untuk mematikan keran air, darah di kepalanya turun dengan sangat cepat hingga otaknya tidak berguna lagi, hanya ada pikiran tidak masuk akal di kepalanya. Jika Bambam bisa jatuh dan pingsan saat itu juga, ia akan lebih memilih untuk pingsan dan ditertawakan banyak gadis karena lemah. Sayangnya, tubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk pingsan.

Buru-buru Bambam menyadarkan dirinya kembali dan bergerak secepat mungkin yang dia bisa. Ia mematikan keran airnya dengan segera lalu...

BOO!

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

\- flashback end -

Bambam POV -

"Jinjja? Kau melihatnya?!" Youngjae hyung sangat terkejut, tapi dia tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali.

"Ne," jawabku, "tapi... hyung kok terlihat antusias?"

"Dengarkan aku ya, Bam!" Youngjae hyung membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga menghadap ke arahku dengan sempurna. "Ada yang bilang bahwa... jika kau dapat melihatnya, itu pertanda bahwa kau akan mendapat keberuntungan."

"Keberuntungan apanya? Aku nyaris mati di toilet gara-gara penampakan itu!"

"Dengarkan dulu!"

Baiklah, mungkin aku harus lebih banyak mendengarkan daripada terus menerus mengeluh. Tapi sumpah, aku lebih baik tidak mendapat keberuntungan sama sekali daripada harus melihat makhluk itu.

"Sekolah ini memiliki sebuah kisah yang menyeramkan, tapi juga sangat difavoritkan orang-orang."

Aku terdiam.

"Dulu, pada masa sekolah ini masih berada di tahun-tahun awal, semua siswa dan siswinya adalah orang Korea, tidak ada orang asing di sekolah ini. Katanya, di angkatan yang keempat, ada konglomerat dari Cina berdinas ke Korea dan menyekolahkan anak laki-lakinya di sini. Anak itu menjadi orang asing pertama yang bersekolah di sini, yang kudengar sih, anak itu juga punya darah keturunan konglomerat inggris."

"Tapi... wajahnya tidak mengandung unsur barat sama sekali."

"Kau bilang wajahnya nyaris hancur, bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Oh iya." aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. Ah, Youngjae hyung, dia membuatku terpaksa mengingat kembali wajah yang mengerikan itu.

"Karena dia adalah orang asing yang memiliki darah campuran, dia sering dibully oleh murid yang lain dan mereka menyebutnya dengan _mix breed,_ bahkan si anak konglomerat ini diperlakukan seperti anjing pada masa itu."

Mendengar ceritanya, itu membuatku malah menjadi prihatin dengan sosok yang hari ini kulihat. Ternyata di balik parasnya yang menyeramkan itu, dia punya masa lalu yang sangat kelam di sekolah ini.

"Saking kerasnya mereka membully namja ini, mereka sampai membawa namja ini ke toilet dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kloset. Jahat, kan? Mereka bahkan menyiksanya di toilet pria hingga namja ini nyaris sekarat. Lalu, namja berdarah biru ini memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

"Lalu-"

"TAPI." sela Youngjae hyung, bahkan aku belum menarik napasku. "Sebelum namja ini tewas, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sakral."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia mengatakan: _jika aku sudah mati, siswa berdarah campuran selanjutnya yang beruntung di sekolah ini akan melihat arwahku dan menjadi orang terhebat._ Begitu katanya, dan sayangnya, kutukan itu menjadi kenyataan."

"Mengerikan." reaksiku singkat, namun tetap saja, bulu romaku berdiri lagi akibat cerita yang tragis itu. Kenapa orang-orang saat itu sangat kejam terhadap namja ini?

"Kau lihat, kan? Sekarang di sekolah ini banyak sekali orang berdarah campuran. Contohnya kau, Amber nuna, Wendy, Joshua, Jia nuna, Namjoon hyung, Mark hyung, dan banyak lagi. Tapi sepertinya, orang yang beruntung itu adalah kau."

"Aku?!" aku menunjuk hidungku sendiri, lalu Youngjae hyung mengangguk dengan seyakin-yakinnya. Entahlah apakah ini bisa dikatakan sebuah keberuntungan, namun jika aku bisa memutarbalikan waktu, aku tidak akan pergi ke toilet pria siang hari ini. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu menghantui kepalaku itu.

"Mungkin kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat disegani di sekolah ini."

"Aniyo, aku tidak membutuhkan itu! Ini mengerikan."

Kurasa aku mulai gelisah, ternyata memiliki darah campuran dan bersekolah di sini tidak seindah yang kubayangkan. Pada dasarnya, aku tidak percaya dengan hal mistis seperti itu, namun setelah aku melihat hantu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kini aku percaya dengan adanya dunia lain. Bahkan, itu membuatku ingin memiliki darah thailand atau korea sepenuhnya.

"Sudahlah, Bam, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah takhayul, tidak seratus persen benar kok." kata Youngjae hyung.

"Ne, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakannya."

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Kelas yang membosankan, kebetulan saja pelajaran pada jam ini adalah pelajaran yang sangat Bambam benci, yaitu fisika. Bambam berani bersumpah demi apapun, jika ia mendapatkan nilai seratus pada ulangan fisikanya, ia akan menraktir seluruh kelas untuk makan di restoran yang mahal di Gangnam Street.

"Bam, psst! Bambam!"

"Hm?" Bambam menoleh ketika suara Jungkook menginterupsi _aktivitas_ tidurnya.

"Kau tahu jawaban nomor sepuluh?" bisik Jungkook.

"Aniyo."

"Kau sudah selesai dengan ulanganmu?"

"Su-"

"Bambam dan Jungkook!" gertak suara menggelegar dari arah depan kelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan guru yang menangkap basah mereka. "Tidak ada diskusi saat ulangan!"

"Ne." Jungkoo dan Bambam kembali dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing; Jungkook yang masih sibuk memutar otaknya untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal, sementara Bambam melamun dan pasrah akan jawabannya di atas kertas ulangan.

"Oh iya, Bambam," panggil sang guru, Bambam hanya menoleh dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "kau sudah selesai dengan ulanganmu?"

"Sudah."

"Bisa kau ambil beberapa buku fisika yang terbaru di perpustakaan? Secukupnya saja."

"Ne."

..

..

Library

..

..

"Dua belas, tiga belas..." dengan teliti, Bambam menghitung jumlah buku yang ia tumpuk di atas meja. Di perpustakaan yang besar itu, hanya ada Bambam dan penjaga perpustakaan yang duduk di meja paling depan dekat pintu, sementara Bambam berada di sisi lain dari ruangan besar dan megah itu. "Yah, kurasa ini cukup, hari ini Hanbin tidak masuk."

Beres dengan menghitung, Bambam mengangkut semua buku-buku itu dengan kedua tangannya.

BRUK!

Tumpukan buku itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangan Bambam hingga suara gaduhnya terdengar sampai ke meja depan.

Di lorong di mana Bambam sedang berdiri, ia melihat ada sosok yang sama; namja blonde denga kulitnya yang pucat seperti albino, tengah berdiri di ujung lorong seakan menunggu kedatangan Bambam di sana. Lampu perpustakaan yang redup, rak-rak buku yang tua dan berdebu, juga lorong yang sempit membuat suasana menjadi semakin mengerikan, ditambah lagi, Bambam adalah seorang penakut yang sering menonton film hantu.

"Bambam! Apa ada masalah?" teriak si penjaga perpustakaan dari tempatnya.

"Eh... uhm... ani-aniyo... ini hanya... buku-buku jatuh..." sahut Bambam dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan nyawanya yang nyaris hilang. "Tidak lagi..." ringis Bambam seraya menahan air mata.

Dengan tenaga yang seadanya, Bambam mencoba untuk membereskan buku-buku itu dan menaruhnya kembali di tangannya. Gerakan tangan Bambam semakin dipercepat ketika ujung matanya merasakan bahwa makhluk itu seakan bergerak dan berjalan semakin mendekat padanya.

"Aniyo... jangan datang... jangan..." ringis Bambam penuh harap.

Hap! Bambam menaruh segala energi pada kakinya lalu berdiri secepat yang dia bisa. Namun, begitu Bambam akan berlari, makhluk itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan Bambam, jarak mereka sangat dekat sehingga nyaris membuat nyawa Bambam terbang. Namun, kali ini Bambam lebih dikejutkan lagi karena semua sayatan, luka, darah, dan wajah yang mengerikan pada namja itu sudah sirna, dan digantikan dengan senyuman hangat dan manis-dan tetap saja mengerikan.

"Mau apa kau..." ujar Bambam mencoba untuk berani, namun sayangnya ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi berani. Kaki bergetarnya memaku di tumpuan dan matanya selalu berusaha untuk menghindar agar Bambam tidak melihat wajah dari makhluk itu. "Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, huh? Apa maumu?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kubilang pergi!"

"..."

Makhluk itu tetap tersenyum dan tidak menjawab, itu membuat Bambam merasa bodoh dan takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Nyalinya sudah di ujung tanduk, hatinya mulai lemah untuk terus berhadapan dengan makhluk yang tidak wajah itu.

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku, aku pun tidak pernah mengganggumu... jangan ganggu aku, kumohon!" air mata Bambam akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi lembutnya. Bambam menutup wajahnya dengan tumpukan buku itu dan menangis dengan suara yang seminim mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh sang penjaga.

"Bambam?" sahut suara seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan. Segera Bambam memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan berharap bahwa suara itu tidak berasal dari makhluk aneh yang lainnya.

"Mark hyung?!"

Kini hatinya mulai merasa jauh lebih lega.

"Bambam?" seorang namja tinggi bernama Mark menghampiri Bambam layaknya tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi. "Mwoya? Ada apa dengan buku-buku itu?"

"Ani-"

"Kau menangis, huh?"

"Aniyo, hyung.. aku.. tidak apa-apa."

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan bantuan."

"Aniyo."

Sementara Mark kebingungan dengan sikap Bambam yang menjadi aneh itu, Bambam masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tumpukan buku dan mencoba untuk bertingkah senormal mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Sini biar kubantu." Mark langsung mengambil sebagian buku dari tumpukan yang ada di tangan Bambam. "Kemana harus kuantarkan buku-buku ini?"

"Ke.. aduh.." kaki Bambam masih terasa lemas karena sosok yang misterius itu masih berada di dekat mereka. "Kelasku, sepuluh C." kata Bambam memelas.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Mark.

"Aniyo, aku... hanya... ayo hyung kita pergi saja!" Bambam memutar tubuh dan berjalan gontai ke arah yang berlawanan untuk menghindari makhluk itu, lalu diikuti dengan Mark di belakangnya.

Selama di perjalanan menuju kembali ke kelas, Mark merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Bambam yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan selalu kikuk, karena biasanya, Bambam dikenal sebagai namja yang banyak omong dan juga hangat setiap kali di sapa oleh siapapun. Wajah Bambam belakangan ini pun selalu terlihat pucat dan lemas seperti seorang penderita anemia.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." kata Mark ketika melihat wajah Bambam dari samping.

"Yah.. aku kelelahan." Bambam memaksakan sebuah tawaan kecil.

"Yakin? Tidak mau cek ke dokter saja?"

"Aku yakin hyung." Bambam mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu, dokter pun tidak akan dapat mengobati kegelisahannya yang satu ini. "Hyung sedang apa di perpustakaan?"

"Tadinya aku akan mengambil buku, hanya saja aku melihatmu bergetar seperti tadi..."

"Hehe, kejadian yang tadi lupakan saja ya, hyung." Bambam menyeringai. _Hmm, tumben sekali hyung ini menjadi baik,_ pikir Bambam. Dia baru saja sadar, bahwa seseorang yang kini menolongnya adalah seorang Mark Tuan, pangeran sekolah yang di dambakan oleh semua kaum hawa, yang biasanya menolak untuk berada di dekat siapapun kecuali geng dan pacarnya. Namun kali ini, nampaknya Mark sedang dalam kondisi yang berbeda.

"Mmm, Bam,"

"Ne hyung?"

"Boleh hyung bertanya satu hal?"

"Boleh. Tanyakan saja."

Gulp~~ Mark menelan salivanya dengan tujuan untuk meminimalisir rasa gugup yang ada di dalam benaknya. Mark pernah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang satu ini, tapi apa yang terjadi sangatlah berbeda, ini penting bagi Mark.

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama..."

"Bernama siapa, hyung?"

"Uhm..." lagi-lagi Mark menggantung kalimatnyan dan membuat Bambam penasaran. Sudah berada di ujung lidah, namun pada akhirnya Mark tetap menyimpan pertanyaannya itu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aniyo... mungkin bukan kau, hehe. Nanti aku tanya Jiyeon saja."

Selesai urusannya dengan Bambam, Mark segera kembali menuju ke arah perpustakaan. Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, Mark mendatangi lorong di mana Bambam nyaris pingsan tadi. Mark mengambil buku-buku dari rak dengan apik dan sangat hati-hati, wajah tampannya tetap terlihat bersinar walau di bawah lampu yang redup. Sementara itu, pikiran Mark kini berada di tempat yang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Neo, nawa!"

"..."

"Yak! Kau! Keluar! Sekarang!"

"..."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar! Keluar sekarang!"

"..."

"Haish."

"Mwoya?"

"Heh! Jelek! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, huh?"

"Apa yang tadi kulakukan?

"Kenapa kau muncul?"

"Kan biasanya memang muncul."

"Ya tapi tidak di depan orang seperti dia!"

"Aku bosan muncul di depanmu terus."

"Tapi kau gila!? Dia bisa mati ditempat kalau seperti itu."

"Kau juga nyaris mati di tempat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu."

"..."

"Dia cantik, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia... cantik, kan?"

"Kau muncul hanya karena dia cantik?! Atau karena dia adalah orang beruntung yang selanjutnya? Seperti yang kau katakan itu?!"

"Dua-duanya."

"Cabul."

"Aku sedang membutuhkan pertolongan nih."

"Pertolongan apa? Meminta pertolongan kepadanya? Yak! Ada aku di sini yang bisa membantumu! Dia hanya manusia yang polos."

"Ya.. tapi kurasa kau tidak akan bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Makanya aku ingin seseorang menemanimu."

"What?"

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Kalian, apakabar? Sehat? Gimana UAS? wkwk.** HALO! Author kembali membawa FF teraneh dan terabsurd yang pernah ada khsusus untuk kalian yang dicintai. Main cast nya masih Bambam, pairingnya masih MarkBam. Bosen? BUBAR! Wkwk canda. Udahlah nikmatin aja yah pokoknya, kalo gak suka gapapa ditinggal juga :') Please review nyaaaa! Kasih kritik dan saran sesuka hati kalian selama itu baik, author akan berusaha bikin FF ini jadi rame lah pokoknya nggak mau tau harus rame :') Semoga author bisa bekerja dengan baik di FF yang satu ini. AMIN. Yang pada minta AS3, BUBAR KALIAN SEMUA WKWK MOVE ON DONG MOVE ON ! wkwk. Okeh, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Amiinn~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Ayahku seorang jenderal di tingkat kepolisian, dia punya banyak bintang di bahunya. Namun, semakin banyak bintang yang ada di bahunya, semakin banyak pula tugas berat yang harus ia selesaikan tentang kriminal dan berbagai macam hal mengerikan yang tidak ingin kuketahui.

Ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat umurku masih dua belas tahun. Tadinya, aku akan dibawa dan hidup bersama ibuku ke Thailand, namun ayah menolak karena dia takut bahwa pergaulanku di Thailand tidak akan menjadi lebih baik daripada di Korea, maka dari itu sampai sekarang aku tinggal berdua bersama ayahku di Korea, sementara ibu memilih untuk kembali ke Thailand.

Sebenarnya itu menjadi hal yang paling menyedihkan, tapi sebagai seorang anak, aku hanya dapat menerima keputusan mereka.

Mungkin itu yang terbaik.

"Jadi appa akan pulang besok pagi?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Sepertinya begitu. Kasus ini sangat mendadak sehingga appa harus turun ke lapangan."

"Tapi ini pukul sebelas malam."

"Appa tahu. Kau sebaiknya tidur saja, appa akan datang besok pagi."

"Oke."

Dengan pasrah, aku membiarkan ayahku pergi bersama para pengawalnya ke tempat di mana sebuah kasus terjadi. Bukan hanya aku takut bahwa sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi kepada ayahku, namun aku juga tidak ingin ia terus berada di luar mengerjakan segala tugasnya yang berbahaya, aku ingin dia berada di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Kedengarannya mungkin egois, tapi aku juga ingin ayahku ada untukku.

Author POV -

Selama Bambam sendirian di rumah, hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengotak-atik handphone seraya merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Dirinya berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dengan harapan agar segera tertidur, namun otaknya tidak berhenti bekerja, alhasil Bambam tetap terbangun.

Nyaris pukul satu dini hari, Bambam masih belum tertidur juga, padahal dia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan pergi ke sekolah.

"Hft... kenapa tidak bisa tidur?" keluhnya seraya menutup wajah dengan bantal untuk beberapa saat.

Ketika Bambam menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya lagi, matanya seketika tidak sanggup melihat apapun. Seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap hingga Bambam sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya buta. Bambam panik, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

"Kenapa mati lampu segala, sih?!" protesnya.

Bambam sudah berkali-kali mencari posisi tidur yang tepat, namun selalu saja ada hal yang mengganggunya. Ia membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut karena setiap kali ada celah sedikitpun yang terbuka, angindingin selalu bertiup menusuk kulitnya yang mulus itu. Bukan hanya karena merasa tidak nyaman, Bambam juga takut bahwa angin yang berhembus di pundaknya itu bukanlah sekedar angin.

Sudah nyaris setengah jam, lampu belum juga menyala.

Tik.. tik.. tik..

Hujan rintik-rintik pada di dini hari. Seoul memang sudah lama tidak diguyur hujan dan semua orang mulai mengharapkan datangnya hujan membasahi dataran mereka, namun untuk hujan yang satu ini, sepertinya Bambam menyesal telah meminta hujan.

Guntur dan petir bersama-sama membuat musik yang mengerikan di telinga Bambam, suaranya nyaring dan membuat atap rumah Bambam bergetar. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Bambam selain kembali memandangi handphone nya di kegelapan, karena aliran listriknya tidak berfungsi untuk menyalakan televisi.

Scroll, scroll, scroll...

Bosan. Tidak ada hal yang menarik di sosial media, apalagi di waktu yang seperti ini, semua orang tengah nyenyak tertidur dan bermimpi.

 _201 FAKTA TENTANG DUNIA LAIN_

 _73) ..._

 _74) ..._

 _75) Pukul dua hingga tiga dini hari adalah waktu di mana hantu, penyihir atau iblis yang lainnya menampakan diri. Mereka menjadi sangat kuat di waktu tersebut hingga dapat menampakkan dirinya dengan jelas._

 _76) ..._

 _77) ..._

Iseng-iseng berhadiah, Bambam melihat jam digital yang terpasang dan muncul di ujung kanan atas layar ponselnya.

Pukul 2.40 AM

Deg. Hilang sudah nyawa Bambam. Penyesalan pun muncul di dalam dirinya setelah membaca artikel _bodoh_ di media sosial, yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibaca itu. Mungkin hari ini Bambam tidak akan pergi ke sekolah karena butuh pengganti waktu tidurnya yang terbuang.

Perlahan Bambam muncul dari bawah selimutnya seraya memejamkan mata, tetap tidak berfungsi, sementara suara hujan, petir dan juga guntur tidak kunjung berhenti menakuti Bambam.

Paranormal Activity...

The Exorcist...

Mama...

Annabelle...

Woman in Black...

The Ring...

Huuu~~ berbagai macam cuplikan dan adegan dari film hantu yang pernah Bambam tonton tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi jika ada hantu di lemari Bambam? Apa yang terjadi jika ada mayat yang tersimpan di bawah tempat tidur Bambam? Apa yang terjadi jika ada hantu yang keluar dari televisi di kamar Bambam?

Sesuatu yang aneh mulai menggemparkan perasaan Bambam, ia merasa seperti ada orang yang mengawasinya, namun entah siapa. Padahal, tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya kecuali Bambam sendiri, tapi Bambam merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, hawa di kamarnya terasa jauh lebih dingin, Bambam tidak berani melirikkan matanya ke satu titik, yaitu ke sebelah kanan, di mana ada jendela dan juga kaca cermin.

 _Appa, cepat pulang!_ rengek Bambam dalam hati.

Rasanya memang menakutkan, tapi dengan begitu Bambam malah jadi penasaran dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bambam berpikir keras kenapa dia bahkan tidak berani untuk melirik ke sebelah kanan...

oh, ternyata tirainya belum di tutup.

Bambam bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri walau hujan seakan berteriak di telinga Bambam.

Demi memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang janggal, Bambam menyiapkan mental dan hatinya hanya untuk sekedar melirik ke sebelah kanan. Napasnya tak beraturan dan mempercepat. Seraya meremas ujung selimutnya, Bambam menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu dengan cepat ia melirik ke arah sebelah kanan, tepat ke jendela yang tidak ditutup oleh tirai.

GLEGAARRRRR!

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Suara guntur dan kilatan petir yang bersamaan membuat Bambam terkejut sekaligus ketakutan ratusan kali lipat.

"Appaaa... cepat pulang! Appaaaa!"

Kembali ke bawah selimut, Bambam menangis tak tertahan layaknya bayi yang merengek meminta untuk kembali ke dekapan ibunya, dan kini Bambam benar-benar menjadi bayi itu. Tidak pernah Bambam menangis sehebat ini hanya karena ketakutan atau petir dan guntur.

Bukan, bukan karena guntur dan petir yang seketika meledak hingga mengejutkan Bambam. Hanya saja... wajah yang Bambam kenal itu muncul dengan mengerikan di balik jendela Bambam tepat saat petir menyala di langit luar sana.

..

..

School

..

..

"Semuanya, datang ya ke pesta ulang tahunku!"

Banyak orang yang terpesona sekaligus girang ketika mereka menerima selembar kertas dari seorang yeoja cantik, tepatnya sangat cantik. Siapapun yang menerima selebaran itu, tandanya mereka adalah orang yang terpilih untuk datang ke pesta (yang pastinya) sangat keren dan juga terkini.

Dua hari lagi, bidadari cantik dari sekolah mereka yang bukan lain adalah Park Jiyeon, akan mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Karena menurutnya acara itu sangatlah spesial, ia sengaja mengundang nyaris semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah agar pesta ulang tahunnya menjadi sangat ramai dan menyenangkan. Maka dari itu, ia membagikan undangan dengan selebaran kepada seluruh sekolah.

"Kalian bertiga! Datang ya ke pesta ulang tahunku!" seru Jiyeon kepada trio Jungkook, Mingyu dan Junhoe. Sebenarnya mereka adalah quartet, hanya saja Bambam belum datang.

"Ne, nuna." jawab Mingyu.

"Satu lagi... ke mana?" tanya Jiyeon seraya mencari-cari sosok namja bertubuh kurus dan (agak) tinggi, maksudnya adalah Bambam.

"Oh, Bambam, dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Akan kusimpan satu undangan untuknya." jawab Junhoe.

"Oke!" Jiyeon memberikan selembar undangan lagi kepada Junhoe untuk diberikan kepada Bambam. "Ingat ya! Pukul delapan malam di rumahku, yang keren!"

"Siap nuna!" jawab Jungkook, lalu Jiyeon pergi untuk membagikan undangan kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku benci yeoja itu." kata Junhoe tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Dia cantik, kan? Mana bisa kau membencinya?" tanya Mingyu terheran-heran.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Goo Junhoe?" Jungkook tertawa.

"Yeoja itu centil sekali, dia mungkin merasa bahwa dirinya adalah yang paling hebat, tapi tidak... yeoja itu biasa saja seperti yeoja yang lainnya." balas Junhoe.

"Mmm, mungkin yang satu ini cocok untukmu, Jun." Jungkook tersenyum jahil seraya menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya. Aneh namun penasaran, akhirnya Junhoe mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook dan melihat seorang namja pendek berambut hitam dan berponi yang berjalan melewati mereka seraya membawa setumpuk buku.

"Siapa? Dia?" tanya Junhoe.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jadi katamu... aku ini gay, begitu?"

"Bukannya kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau tertarik dengan namja pendek itu?"

"Kutubuku memang menarik sih... tapi kan aku ini laki-laki."

"Hey..."

"OMO! HANTU!"

Junhoe melompat begitu melihat sosok Bambam di belakang Mingyu. Si Junhoe ini memang labay, tapi kali ini sepertinya hal itu memang wajar ia lakukan karena Bambam tidak berbeda dengan mayat hidup atau zombie yang terbangun dari dalam makamnya.

Bibir pucat, mata memerah, kantung mata hitam yang besarnya sama dengan tas Prada milik ibunya Junhoe, rambut berantakan dan juga punggung Bambam yang membungkuk, ini bukan seperti Bambam yang biasanya; yang selalu cerah setiap pagi dan banyak bicara. Ini hanyalah "mayat" Bambam, mungkin nyawanya tengah berada di dunia yang lain.

"Bam! Kau jelek sekali." kata Mingyu.

"Sudah tahu."

"Kau hidup kan, Bam?" Junhoe mencolek-colek lengan dan pipi Bambam demi memastikan bahwa Bambam bukanlah zombie.

"Aku hidup kok."

"Jangan-jangan kau sakit." Jungkook menaruh punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Bambam. "Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Belum, aku tidak sakit." jawab Bambam lemas, selemas gerakan Sloth.

Niat ingin menjahili di benak Junhoe seketika sirna saat melihat sahabatnya terlihat depresi dan putus asa akan hidup ini, bahkan mereka berpikir bahwa belakangan ini Bambam memang tengah menghadapi suatu masalah yang serius dikarenakan raut wajahnya yang selalu melemah setiap harinya.

"Waduh, Bam, matamu bengkak." ujar Mingyu.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kau seperti mayat hidup."

"Hft..." bahu Bambam jatuh, tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bertumpuk.

"Kenapa Bam? Kau bisa bercerita kepada kami."

"Kalau bercerita pun kalian sudah pasti akan menganggapku gila lagi."

"Sepertinya untuk yang kali ini tidak."

Bambam menatap keenam mata yang ada di hadapannya, mereka semua memang terlihat meyakinkan walaupun Bambam sendiri tidak begitu yakin untuk menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka. Satu hal, sahabat-sahabat Bambam tidak akan percaya dengan satu hal jika mereka tidak merasakannya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana pun mereka adalah sahabat, hal yang paling Bambam harapkan dari mereka hanyalah pengertian.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA." tawaan memecah keheningan di lapangan yang kosong itu. Mungkin masih akan tetap hening karena tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar tawaan geli itu.

Kecuali satu orang yang lainnya, yang berada di sana, mendengarkan sebuah cerita bodoh dari makhluk yang tak nampak. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat bodoh bahwa dia harus mendengarkan sebuah cerita yang sangat tidak mengesankan dari sesosok hantu.

"LALU LALU LALU..." suara itu terdengar sangat antusias, "...ketika dia berteriak, wajahnya sangat lucu. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat wajahku. Lalu dia bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya seraya memanggil ayahnya terus menerus. Hahaha, aku bisa mati kegelian melihatnya."

"Bodoh. Kau sudah mati!"

"Maksudku mati lagi."

"Listen." orang yang satunya terlihat sangat jengkel. "Kau pikir lucu mengerjai orang dengan cara seperti itu, huh? Kau pikir itu menyenangkan?!"

"Itu memang menye-"

"Kau bisa membunuhnya dengan cara seperti itu, dia bisa gila! Mungkin bagi arwah yang tidak tenang sepertimu itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi bagi dia yang manusia biasa, kau bisa mencabut nyawanya dengan cara seperti itu!"

"..."

"Hah! Kan... aku mulai gila karena terlalu sering bicara denganmu."

"Dulu juga saat pertama kali-"

"Dia tidak seberani aku, Jackson! Dia tidak seberani aku!"

"..."

"Jangan mengganggu dia, atau siapapun yang tidak bisa melihatmu! Jangan pernah lakukan lagi!"

"Maafkan aku.. Mark."

"Kau tahu!? Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan gontai kemarin, dia terlihat seperti orang gila keturunan zombie."

"Mungkin karena dia tidak tidur semalaman...?"

"KAU MEMBUATNYA TIDAK TIDUR SEMALAM!?"

"Hhe..."

"JACKSON!"

"Ya habisnya aku harus bagaimana..."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menganggunya, kau lebih baik kembali ke makam, ke tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada atau tetap berada di toilet sekolah! Itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan!"

Saking emosinya, wajah Mark memerah seperti dibakar oleh api, bulir keringat juga bercucuran mengaliri pelipis dan rahangnya yang sexy. Untung saja di sana tidak ada manusia yang lainnya selain Mark, jika di sana banyak orang, mungkin Mark sudah ditertawai dan dicap sebagai orang gila karena berbicara sendirian.

Di hadapannya, ada arwah yang sedang merasa sangat bersalah (padahal juga merasa puas dan bahagia) karena dimarahi Mark habis-habisan.

Ada banyak sekali hantu di lapangan luas, kotor, dan sepi itu, Mark dapat melihat mereka dengan indera keenamnya, Mark juga diam-diam menilai hantu-hantu itu dari mulai paras, hingga penyebab kematian mereka.

"Aku minta maaf deh." Jackson memelas.

"Sekarang..." Mark mencoba untuk menahan emosinya dalam-dalam, "...sekarang...apa yang kau inginkan darinya?! Apa?!"

"Aku hanya ingin kalian membantuku."

"Katakan!" sentak Mark.

"Tapi janji kau akan mengabulkannya untukku." dari apa yang Mark lihat, Jackson telah membuat pout di bibirnya.

"Katakan dulu!"

"Hmm... begini," raut wajah Jackson yang pucat terlihat ragu-ragu, "aku ingin kalian membantuku mencari arwah."

"Excuse me?"

"Iya." lanjut Jackson. "Ceritanya panjang, mungkin aku akan menjelaskannya lebih lengkap lagi jika Bambam sudah mengenalku dengan baik." jelas Jackson.

"Tapi... arwah siapa?"

"Seseorang yang hidup di masaku juga. Aku ingin kalian mencarinya untukku, karena aku yakin hanya kalian yang dapat membantuku untuk masalah ini."

Sebelumnya, Mark telah menyesali bahwa ia ternyata memiliki indera keenam yang tiba-tiba terbuka di matanya, kini Mark dapat melihat berbagai macam hantu di hidupnya walaupun hantu yang pertama kali Mark lihat adalah Jackson. Hal itupun sudah cukup membuat hidup Mark berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, hidupnya dipenuhi oleh syok dan sosok mengerikan yang muncul setiap saat. Jika harus ditambah untuk suatu misi yang tidak masuk akal, Mark merasa bahwa dirinya akan pergi saja ke paranormal dan memintanya untuk menutup indera keenam yang sudah terlanjur terbuka itu.

"Kau tahu kan... kami ini... manusia?"

"Justru karena kalian manusia. Aku sebagai arwah tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan arwah yang lain dengan baik, kami memiliki keterbatasan. Tapi kau, kau dapat berkomunikasi dengannya seperti kau berkomunikasi denganku saat ini."

"Kukira selama ini kalian sesama hantu dapat saling berbicara layaknya teman."

"Tidak, kami membutuhkan media yang lain untuk saling berkomunikasi, dan satu-satunya media yang paling ampuh bagi kami adalah manusia." jawab Jackson.

Mark menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, "sekarang aku tahu kenapa banyak orang kesurupan di dunia ini."

"Tolong, yaa! Please!"

"Hft," Mark melirik Jackson sinis, "kita bicarakan lagi tentang hal ini setelah ulang tahun pacarku selesai. Intinya, aku tidak mau kau mengganggu siapapun selama acara ulang tahun pacarku berlangsung! Setelah itu, aku akan membawa Bambam bersamaku untuk bicara enam mata."

"Siap bos!"

"Yah, kan... sekarang aku punya peliharaan hantu."

"Di Asia banyak yang memelihara hantu, lho! Kau tidak mau menjadi tuanku?"

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, tapi sayangnya kau sudah mati duluan."

.

.

.

\- Jiyeon's Birthday Party -

.

.

.

"Untuk kalian semua yang sudah hadir, kuucapkan terima kasihku yang sebesar-besarnya. Untuk orang tuaku, terima kasih atas segalanya, aku cinta kalian." dari atas panggung yang megah, bidadari bernama Park Jiyeon tengah mengatakan speech nya yang ditujukan untuk semua orang yang telah membantu acara ulang tahunnya yang ke-delapan belas terwujud. Banyak orang yang kagum padanya, selain cantik, Jiyeon juga punya banyak sisi menarik yang lainnya.

"Dan yang special bagiku, Mark Tuan, kekasihku yang selama ini sudah setia selalu bersamaku dan menyayangiku. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Jiyeon seraya menatap ke arah sang kekasih di sampingnya, Mark.

"I love you too, chagi." balas Mark dengan lembut, lalu mencium dahi Jiyeon dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Banyak orang yang menyoraki mereka karena turut bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sempurna itu melakukan interaksi yang begitu romantis.

"Aku mencintaimu, I love you too chagi, oh chagi, jangan tinggalkan aku, nanti aku tidak famous lagi, elelelelele~~~"

"Ssshhh! Junhoe, kau ini apa-apaan, sih!?"

"Habisnya aku geli."

"Ya tapi tidak perlu menjadi seperti itu!"

"Yak! Mingyu! Kau bahkan bisa menjadi pacar yang lebih baik untuk Mark hyung!" kata Junhoe.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" balas Jungkook. "Makanya, cepat-cepat nyatakan perasaanmu kepada si kakak kelas kutu buku itu, kalau dia diambil orang lain bagaimana?"

"JUNHOE SUKA SAMA SIAPA!?" Bambam seketika membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama bungkam.

"Kau tahu kakak kelas yang bernama Jinhwan itu, Bam? Yang kutu buku dan manis?" tanya Mingyu.

"..."

Hal yang tidak pernah Bambam duga selama ini.

"Kenapa!? Kau mau mengejekku gay, huh?! Ejek saja, aku tidak perduli."

"Sejak... kapan..."

Bambam tidak tahu masalah apa lagi yang akan muncul di antara mreka selanjutnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu masalah mana yang lebih parah; Bambam yang dapat melihat hantu dengan tiba-tiba atau Junhoe yang menjadi seorang gay tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya tidak ada yeoja yang menarik lagi di dunia ini, Jun?" tanya Bambam heran.

"Tanya saja kepada hatiku! Kalau kau bertanya kepada otakku, sudah pasti jawabannya: ada." jawab Junhoe seraya membuang lirikkannya. "Intinya cintaku ini cinta buta... sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas! Dia juga tidak akan menerimaku."

"Jangan pesimis begitu!" Jungkook merangkul pundak lebar Junhoe. "Apapun yang terjadi, setidaknya kau tidak membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

Hari ini, sang sahabat baru saja mengatakan hal yang sejujur-jujurnya tentang perasaan. Entah bagaimana Bambam harus bereaksi, tapi Bambam juga yakin bahwa Junhoe membutuhkan pengertian yang sama dengan Bambam yang membutuhkan pengertian dari teman-temannya tentang kemampuannya melihat sosok gaib di dunia ini.

Ketika semua orang menikmati pesta, makanan, musik dan juga tarian, quartet itu malah duduk di kursi yang sama dan menyaksikan ramainya pesta yang Jiyeon buat; megah, mewah, dan keren. Sebagian anak kelas sepuluh yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama karena mereka terlalu malu untuk bergabung dengan para senior mereka.

"Hft... kapan ya, bisa pulang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ekhm." deheman seseorang memecah suasana canggung mereka. "Bambam, kau sedang sibuk?"

"Hyung?" Bambam dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Mark.

"Maaf menginterupsi." kata Mark. "Kau sedang sibuk."

"Enngg... aniyo."

"Boleh ikut hyung sebentar? Ada hal yang harus hyung bicarakan?"

"Tentang-"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." tanpa berbasa-basi, Mark begitu saja meraih tangan Bambam dan menariknya dari teman-temannya dan meninggalkan jejak keheranan di benak teman-teman Bambam.

Bambam dibawa ke suatu tempat yang kosong, yaitu taman yang berada di depan rumah Jiyeon, sementara mereka mengadakan pesta di halaman belakang, jadi Mark merasa bahwa berada di halaman depan akan menjadi tempat yang man untuk mengadakan suatu perbincangan pribadi.

 _Semoga Bambam tidak melihat apapun di sini,_ ucap benak Mark. Karena di sana, Mark dapat melihat beberapa makhluk yang sedang bersemayam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Di awal perbincagan, mereka terlihat gugup dan canggung, Mark pun merasa belum pernah bicara sedekat ini dengan seorang namja.

Begitu banyak pernyataan yang mencengangkan dari perkataan Mark, apapun, segala hal tentang apa yang Bambam alami selama ini, belakangan ini. Tentang arwah berambut blonde bernama Jackson, segalanya Mark ceritakan secara rinci kepada Bambam. Takut, penasaran dan rasa bingung menjadi satu di benak Bambam, sulit dipercaya, seperti cerita fiksi, ternyata Bambam bukanlah satu-satunya, ada orang yang mengalami masa mengerikan jauh lebih dulu daripadanya.

"Jackson ini bukan arwah biasa, yang kerjaannya hanya menakut-nakuti orang lain, dia juga bukan jin atau iblis semacam itu. Dia ini arwah yang memang belum tenang dan masih punya tujuan untuk berada di dunia ini."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu. Ini pasti berat untukmu. Tapi Jackson sudah menjadi temanku, aku juga tidak ingin dia terus-terusan berada di dunia ini, aku ingin dia berada di alam yang lain menikmati hidupnya yang baru."

"..."

"Aku janji, kau akan aman bersamaku."

Bingung.

Dilema.

Semuanya menjadi satu.

"Datanglah bersamaku untuk menemui Jackson besok, oke? Aku sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak menakutimu di masa depan."

"Tapi..." Bambam menggigit bibirnya. "Aku takut hyung."

"Aku akan berada di sampingmu. Tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjagamu."

"..."

"Ikutlah bersamaku dan kita bicarakan segalanya baik-baik, oke? Tidak akan ada hal apapun yang terjadi padamu selama aku ada di dekatmu."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

WOOOY AIR MANI WKWKWK ATULAH AUTHORNYA JUGA NGAKAK xD padahal mah bilang aja urin gitu yak ribet amat wkwkw author peler. GIMANAA? Suka nggak chapter duanya? Yaah ini FF memang pasaran yahh gampang ketebak gitu setannya Jackson. Terima kasih review nyaaa, makasih udah diingetin kalo aku typo wkwk makasih :* chapter ini juga di review yaah. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa x) fyi maap pendek ini author ngerjainnya mau ke tengah malem ngantuk ini xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi, aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang Mark hyung katakan tentang hantu itu. Tadinya aku berpikir bahwa hantu yang katanya bernama Jackson itu menerorku karena ia mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi, bahkan hingga ke rumahku, ternyata hantu itu membutuhkan pertolongan. Logikanya sulit dimengerti karena sesosok hantu meminta bantuan kepada manusia, aku sendiri tidak dapat mencernanya dengan mudah, tapi itulah nyatanya.

Sebelum pesta ulang tahun Jiyeon nuna, aku sedikit berbagi cerita dengan teman-temanku tentang hantu Jackson yang bersarang sekolah, tepatnya di toilet pria lantai tiga. Mereka nyaris menyebutku gila lagi, beberapa kali mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil tertawa, sementara aku sudah tidak perduli lagi bahwa mereka akan peduli dengan ceritaku atau tidak, namun setidaknya aku jujur terhadap mereka.

Entah apakah mereka mengatakan itu karena mereka adalah sahabatku, atau mereka memang percaya dengan ceritanya, tapi mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan terus berada di sampingku untuk sekedar menemani dan tidak akan membiarkanku ketakutan lagi. Dan mereka memang membuktikannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti tentang ini selain Mark hyung adalah Youngjae hyung, bahkan dia adalah orang yang pertama kali memberitahuku tentang hantu itu. Setidaknya, aku bukanlah orang gila satu-satunya, walaupun Youngjae hyung tidak dapat melihat hantu itu.

"Mark hyung!? Dia juga melihatnya!?"

"Ne." kataku. "Bahkan dia mengaku bahwa mereka adalah teman."

"Woah, jinjja..." Youngjae hyung terlihat tidak percaya, namun rasa antusiasnya tetap sama setiap kali kami berbicara tentang hal ini. "Ternyata orang terkeren di sekolah ini berteman dengan hantu."

"Mungkin apa yang hyung katakan itu benar..." aku menggantung kata-kataku dan mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang Youngjae hyung katakan saat pertama kali kami berbicara tentang hantu Jackson, "...hyung bilang kan siswa yang dapat melihatnya akan menjadi siswa yang terhebat, kurasa itulah sebabnya mengapa Mark hyung sangat populer dan disegani di sekolah ini."

"Masuk akal." ia mengangguk dengan yakin. "Tapi... tadi kau bilang hantu itu membutuhkan bantuan, makanya dia muncul di hadapanmu?" tanya Youngjae hyung.

"Ne, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, tapi Mark hyung bilang dia akan membawaku kepada hantu itu."

"Daebak!" serunya, aku bingung di mana sisi _daebak_ nya, hal yang kurasakan tentang ini hanyalah ketakutan dan bingung, aku bahkan belum menemukan sisi hikmahnya ada di mana. "Jangan khawatir Bam, Mark hyung pasti akan menjagamu."

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjamin keselamatanku?"

"Dia pasti bisa. Mark hyung itu orang yang berani dan sangat bertanggung jawab, buktinya dia berhasil memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan hantu."

Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, apa yang Youngjae hyung katakan itu tidak lah salah, bahkan dia benar. Mungkin di samping mentalnya Mark hyung yang berani, ia juga terbiasa dengan keberadaan hantu di sekitarnya, bisa jadi si Jackson itu muncul dengan cara yang sama pada saat pertama kali ia menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Mark hyung, aku juga berani bertaruh bahwa saat itu Mark hyung pasti ketakutan, setidaknya dia terkejut.

Tetap saja, aku masih tidak yakin.

"Bambam!" seseorang mengagetkanku karena memanggil namaku dengan tiba-tiba. Di belakangku, Mark hyung berdiri seraya tersenyum dan mengaitkan tangannya ke belakangang. Alis matanya yang terangkat-angkat seakan memberiku sebuah kata kunci.

Memang benar.

"Ehmm, hyung, aku pergi dulu ya? Besok kita mengobrol lagi." aku berpamitan dengan Youngjae hyung.

"Youngjae-ah, aku pinjam sebentar Bambamnya, ya?" kata Mark hyung.

"Ne, hyung! Tentu saja." jawab Youngjae, ia terlihat senang hati.

Aku tidak tahu pasti ke mana Mark hyung akan membawaku saat ini, tapi kami berjalan menaiki tangga, tepatnya ke arah toilet yang berada di jajaran kelas sepuluh. Oh, sekarang aku mengerti, mungkin Mark hyung juga mengalami hal yang sama, di tempat yang sama.

Kami berdua memasuki toilet pria di lantai tiga, toiletnya kosong dan suasananya membuatku trauma untuk mendatangi tempat ini. Lagipula, jarang ada orang yang masuk ke toilet ini, paling hanya anak kelas sepuluh yang kelasnya berada di lantai tiga, sementara yang lainnya memilih untuk pergi ke toilet yang berada di lantai bawah karena mereka malas naik tangga.

"Tidak usah takut, kali ini tidak akan menyeramkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

Tidak usah takut, katanya. Aku di sini nyaris mati ketakutan karena Jackson muncul dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar, juga penampilannya saat itu benar-benar hancur parah. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu hantu, hantu itu di mana rupanya menyeramkan, bahkan saat aku melihat Jackson di perpustakaan tanpa darah atau sayatan di wajahnya pun aku tetap ketakutan.

Author POV -

Mau tidak mau, Bambam harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melihat sosok hantu lagi, kali ini dengan sengaja dan memiliki tujuan. Bambam masih tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana caranya melihat hantu (yang mana bukanlah keinginannya) dengan sengaja, karena yang Bambam tahu, ia tidak memiliki indera keenam kecuali ketika ia melihat sosok Jackson beberapa kali, tanpa diminta.

Mark menyentuh kedua lengan Bambam dan membuatnya berputar menghadap ke kaca cermin yang besar. "Sekarang menghadap ke cermin!" perintah Mark, Bambam hanya mengikuti. "Hyung akan menutup matamu, jangan kau buka sebelum hyung menyuruhmu untuk membukanya!"

"Hyung..." suara purau Bambam membuat Mark goyah dengan niatannya untuk membuka indera keenam Bambam, "apakah... dia ada di sini?"

Bukan hanya karena Mark bingung, tapi Mark juga tidak ingin menakut-nakuti Bambam dengan cara mengatakan segalanya dengan spontan. Ia tahu bahwa Bambam belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti itu, maka sambil berpikir mengenai jawaban yang harus ia lontarkan, Mark menutup mata Bambam dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mark juga turut menghadap ke arah kaca cermin, namun matanya tertuju ke satu titik, di mana ia melihat si _orang ketiga_ berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Ada." jawab Mark dengan singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat bulu roma Bambam semakin berdiri.

Mark membiarkan Bambam mengeluarkan rasa takutnya, dari tadi kaki dan tangan Bambam bergetar, bahkan wajahnya pun terasa dingin di kulit Mark, mungkin karena semua darahnya turun ke kaki. Sebisa mungkin Bambam mencoba untuk tidak meringis dan menyerah, sekuat tenaga pula ia mencoba untuk meneguhkan hatinya bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan ini pasti ada arti tersendiri di baliknya.

Tanpa memberikan kode apapun, Mark melepas tangannya perlahan dari mata Bambam setelah sekian lama ia menutupnya. Bambam masih belum membuka matanya karena Mark belum mengucapkan apapun.

"Hyung..." rengek Bambam ketakutan.

Sret. Mark otomatis meraih tangan Bambam demi membuktikan bahwa ia masih tetap berada di sana, "hyung disini."

Mark sendiri merasa takut dengan apa yang ia lakukan, padahal dialah orang yang terbiasa dengan hal ini-melihat banyak hantu di sekitarnya.

"Buka matamu!" kata Mark.

Dengan keberanian yang belum seratus persen, Bambam membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan berteriak begitu ada sesuatu yang muncul di hadapannya.

Fyuh~ Bambam nyaris saja jatuh diterpa angin, kakinya benar-benar lemas. Apa yang ia lihat ternyata bukanlah ilusi, melainkan kenyataan. Ada sosok yang sama di kaca cermin itu, hantu berambut blonde, kulitnya pucat pasi seperti albino, wajah yang tak bernyawa, figurnya agak tembus pandang seperti hologram, tapi dia benar-benar berbentuk layaknya manusia normal. Namun kali ini lebih baik tanpa darah yang berlumuran di tubuhnya.

"Hyung..." Bambam mencengkram tangan Mark semakin erat.

"It's okay, dia tidak akan menyakitimu." Mark bereaksi dengan tenang. "Mau kau coba lihat ke belakang?"

Ragu-ragu, tapi di sisi lain pula Bambam harus meyakinkan bahwa makhluk itu tidak menyakiti.

"Yak! Minggir! Kau terlalu dekat dengannya."

Bambam terkejut dengan gaya bicara Mark yang seketika menjadi berbeda, dan Bambam baru saja sadar bahwa ia berbicara dengan Jackson.

Kini Bambam memutar balikkan tubuhnya, sementara Mark berpindah tumpuan menjadi berada di depan Bambam demi melindunginya jika Jackson sewaktu-waktu bertingkah di luar kendali.

Pertama kali Bambam melihat sosok Jackson lewat kaca cermin di toilet, Jackson langsung menghilang saat Bambam menengok dan mencoba untuk memastikan. Namum kali ini, Jackson tidak menghilang, bahkan ia bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang Mark perintahkan.

Lebih mengerikan dari apa yang Bambam bayangkan, tapi ternyata disitulah terletak sisi _daebak_ yang Youngjae katakan.

"Nah, Jackson, ini Bambam. Bambam, ini Jackson. Jackson, kuharap kau tidak macam-macam lagi dengan Bambam. Dan Bambam, kuharap kau tidak ketakutan lagi dengan Jackson."

"HAI."

"Hhhhhhhh..."

"Jack! Pelan-pelan!"

"Hehe, mianhae."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mark dengan pelan.

"Sepertinya..." kepala Bambam tiba-tiba terasa pusing karena ia menahan teriakan alami yang seharusnya ia keluarkan sepuas mungkin. Menahan rasa takut di dalam diri Bambam juga berdampak bagi mental dan kekebalan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya apa?"

"Aku... tidak, tidak apa-apa." Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan mencoba untuk bersikap normal.

"Jackson, kita tidak akan berbicara di sini, kan?" tanya Mark.

"Aniyoo, jelas tidak di sini. Hyung, kita pergi ke tempat biasanya!"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Bambam dengar dari seorang hantu, walaupun dengan suara yang agak berdengung di telinga, namun Bambam dapat mendengar dan mengerti kalimat Jackson dengan jelas.

Setelah Jackson menghilang dari kamar mandi, dengan lembut Mark menarik pergelangan tangan Bambam dan menuntunnya ke luar. Mark tahu bahwa keadaan Bambam saat ini berubah menjadi tidak baik, apalagi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untuk Bambam, yang belum pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Seperti apa yang Mark katakan, ia akan menjaga Bambam dan menjamin dirinya agar selamat.

Tempat biasanya yang Jackson sebut tadi, tenyata adalah lapangan besar, di mana Mark sering _bermain_ ke sana hanya untuk melihat hantu-hantu dan berbicara dengan Jackson. Bambam tidak menyangka bahwa lapangan itu ternyata jauh lebih besar dari apa yang ia bayangkan; seperti lahan hutan yang semua pohonnya di tebang habis atau lahan pembangunan yang ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Tanahnya ditumbuhi oleh rumput liar dan ilalang yang rusak, dan mungkin juga karena hujan beberapa hari yang lalu, tanahnya menjadi becek. Lapangan berbentuk oval itu dipagari oleh seng, genteng aluminium setinggi dua setengah meter dan juga kawat berlistrik, di mana hanya orang tertentu saja yang dapat memasuki wilayah kumuh itu.

"Hyung, ini... tempat apa?" tanya Bambam seraya menyembunyikan rasa takutnya di belakang Mark.

"Ini? Ini lahan tidak terpakai." jawab Mark santai.

"Iya... tapi... kenapa di Seoul ada tempat yang seperti ini? Lapangan ini luas sekali."

Mark tersenyum diam-diam, perasaannya masih tidak nyaman tentang rasa ketakutan Bambam, tapi secara bersamaan juga Mark berpendapat bahwa Bambam menjadi sangat imut dengan rasa takutnya.

"Kenapa? Takut ya?" goda Mark.

Bambam tidak menjawab dan terus mengikuti langkah kemana Mark pergi.

"Tadinya tempat ini adalah sebuah taman karnaval, tapi waktu itu ada kebakaran yang sangat besar hingga melahap seluruh wahana dan yang lainnya. Butuh berhari-hari untuk memadamkan apinya, dan setelah berhasil di padamkan, tempat ini ditinggalkan begitu saja karena terlalu sulit untuk di bangun kembali." jelas Mark dan semakin membuat Bambam merinding. "Banyak juga yang mati."

"Hft~~" percaya diri Bambam turun hingga mencapai titik minus.

"Kau lihat itu?" tangan Mark menunjuk ke arah ayunan dan seluncuran yang berkarat dan nyaris rubuh, "aku pernah tertidur di sana selama beberapa jam dan bangun dengan begitu banyak hantu di sekitarku."

"..."

"Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?" Mark bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak ada, hanya ada hyung, dan hantu gila itu." mata Bambam melirik Jackson dengan sudut yang kesal.

"Haha, Jackson, benar, dia memang gila." Mark tertawa. "Sebenarnya ada ratusan hantu lainnya di sini, tapi yang kau lihat hanyalah Jackson."

"Hyung tidak merasa terganggu dengan adanya hantu-hantu itu di sekitar hyung?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Tadinya, tapi selama kita tidak mengganggu mereka, mereka juga tidak akan mengganggu kita. Walaupun secara tidak langsung, indera keenam yang kita miliki ini mengganggu mereka."

"Apa Jiyeon nuna tahu kalau hyung bisa melihat hantu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Aku bisa disebut gila olehnya jika dia sampai tahu."

"Yak! Manusia!" Jackson muncul tiba-tiba di antara mereka. "Sedang mengobrol apa? Asyik sekali, aku juga mau ikut!"

"Mwoya!? Ini obrolan manusia, bukan hantu." tukas Mark.

"Dulu kan aku juga manusia!"

"Sudahlah! Kau katanya mau bicara? Ayo bicara sekarang!"

"Okey." mereka menemukan gentong aluminium tua yang tergeletak tak beraturan dan kedua manusia duduk di atasnya. "Aku sudah bilang kan bahwa aku ingin kalian mencari arwah untukku?"

"Ne."

"Sebenarnya, arwahnya tidak hanya satu, ada dua arwah lagi yang harus kalian temukan sebelum kalian menemukan arwah yang utama." kata Jackson. "Arwah yang pertama bernama Do Kyungsoo, dia meninggal di Seoul di tahun yang sama denganku. Rumahnya ada di sekitar Myeongdong, kurasa kalian dapat menemukannya dengan mudah dengan bertanya kepada warga setempat."

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Nah, yang ini agak jauh." Jackson mengusap rambut blondenya seraya tertawa polos. "Namanya Kim Jiwon, dia meninggal beberapa tahun setelah kematianku. Wilayahnya ada di Daegu, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan pergi ke tempat yang jauh."

"Dan yang terakhir?"

"Ini yang paling utama. Namanya... aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Aduh, Jackson," Mark terlihat kecewa, "bagaimana bisa kami mencari orang yang tidak diketahui namanya?"

"Ya... maka dari itu kau harus menemukan dua orang yang lainnya." Jackson menjadi hantu yang kikuk. "Pokonya begini deh..." Jackson terlihat kebingungan, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menjadi hantu yang tidak menyulitkan dan berguna, "...temukan dulu Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jiwon, minta petunjuk dan bantuan kepada mereka agar kalian bisa menemukan arwah yang ketiga."

"Jadi maksudmu, kami harus berkelana?" Bambam memastikan.

"Kurang lebih begitu." jawab Jackson.

"Hft, ini sulit..." keluh Mark, tapi tetap berusaha untuk menyanggupkan dirinya, "oke, kita akan memulai pencarian kami akhir pekan ini. Bambam kau siap, kan?"

"Uhh... hyung..." wajah Bambam terlihat tidak yakin, tentu saja, itu adalah sebuah perjalanan yang tidak masuk di akal Bambam; pergi ke sana kemari hanya untuk mencari sesosok arwah, sesosok hantu. Bambam bisa celaka kapanpun dan di manapun, bagaimana nantinya jika Bambam tidak kembali?

"Hey," Mark tersenyum dengan hangat, "kita tetap berada di Korea, tidak jauh kok."

"Tapi-"

"Hyung mohon, jangan khawatir. Hyung berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan menjamin bahwa kita akan selamat."

"..."

"Oke?"

Masih ragu-ragu, namun kepala Bambam bagaikan mengangguk sendiri seakan ia mengiyakan segala yang dikatakan oleh Mark. Melihat anggukan dari kepala Bambam, Jackson merasa bahagia karena akhirnya ia tidak perlu mengejar Bambam susah payah dengan cara yang tidak wajah lagi, karena Jackson sendiri benci menampakan diri dengan tubuhnya yang hancur.

"Good, kita akan berangkat akhir pekan ini, oke? Kita bertemu di sekolah.

"Hmm." gumam Bambam. Belum sepenuhnya berhasil meyakinkan Bambam, ponsel Mark mengganggu rapat mereka karena berdering terlalu lantang.

"Maaf," Mark segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, dan melihat nama Jiyeon di layar poselnya, "sebentar ya, aku angkat telfon dulu!" lalu Mark pergi meninggalkan suasana canggung di antara Bambam dan Jackson.

Bambam yang ketakutan hanya dapat menunduk pasrah dan berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dari Jackson, baginya itu masih terasa aneh.

"Hey, jangan khawatir, Mark akan menjagamu." kata Jackson berusaha untuk menghibur Bambam, tapi Bambam tidak terlihat begitu puas dengan ucapannya. "Kau... masih takut ya denganku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku belum terbiasa." jawab Bambam sambil tersenyum masam.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepadamu karena kau mau membantuku dalam hal ini, aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagimu."

"Ah.. haha, jangan dulu bilang terima kasih, kan kami belum melakukannya. Mungkin juga kalau tidak ada orang lain di sampingku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini." Bambam melipat tangannya di dada dan menjepitnya dengan paha. Ia masih terlihat tidak nyaman dengan hal ini dan itu membuat Jackson khawatir.

"Aku yakin kok, Mark hyung akan menjagamu dengan baik."

"Ne."

Sementara di kepala Bambam, terbayang banyak hal tentang janji Mark yang katanya akan menjamin keselamatan Bambam. Jelas Bambam tidak akan dengan mudahnya percaya, Mark sudah pasti akan sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi kepada mereka, karena jelas Mark tidak mau mati di umurnya yang masih muda, sama seperti Bambam. Kedua, Mark punya pacar, itu juga akan membagi dua kesibukannya selain mengurusi diri sendiri selama perjalanan, Jiyeon pasti akan menghubunginya terus-menerus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, seandainya tidak berhasil. Ini juga bukan sebuah tuntutan, tapi aku senang jika kalian menyanggupinya."

"Sebenarnya..." rasa keingintahuan Bambam muncul kembali, "apa urusanmu dengan arwah-arwah itu? Bukannya kalian hantu dapat saling berkomunikasi dan pergi kesana-kemari sesuai keinginan kalian?"

"Aniyo!" Jackson tertawa. "Justru hantu sulit berkomunikasi dengan hantu yang lainnya karena kami memiliki keterbatasan. Ketika kami mati, semua panca indera kami ditutup hingga kami tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan siapa dan apapun di dunia kami, tapi berhubung hantu semacamku ini adalah hantu yang belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan dunia fana, kami diberi kelebihan, yaitu untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk yang masih hidup."

Ternyata, itu mengesankan.

"Aku ingin berkomunikasi dengan arwah yang kubilang penting ini, mari kita sebut saja namanya Choco."

Bambam mulai tersenyum karena terkesan.

"Manusia adalah media terbaik bagi para hantu sepertiku untuk menyampaikan kehendak kami, makanya aku membutuhkan kalian untuk berbicara dengan arwah yang lain." Jackson bercerita sesuai dengan apa kata hatinya (jika hantu memang punya hati), tapi bagaimana pun juga, Jackson berhasil membuat Bambam lebih percaya lagi bahwa apa yang ia lakukannya ini benar-benar bernilaikan sesuatu. "Soal urusanku dengan si Choco ini... karena aku belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya saat aku masih hidup. Jadi selama aku masih ada kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi dan meminta bantuan manusia, aku akan melakukannya."

"Hanya itu? Hanya karena kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Bambam terkejut.

"Ne." Jackson menjawab malu-malu. "Jika aku berhasil menyampaikan hal ini kepada Choco, mungkin aku akan menjadi arwah yang tenang dan tidak bergentayangan di alam manusia lagi."

"Jadi selama ini... kau adalah arwah yang tidak tenang?"

"Ne, semua arwah yang tidak tenang sudah pasti bergentayangan di alam fana dan memanfaatkan apapun untuk memuaskan keinginan yang belum sempat mereka lakukan ketika mereka masih hidup. Dan aku... aku masih belum puas sebelum aku berhasil berbicara dengan Choco."

"Tapi..." Bambam menjungkirkan otaknya, "bukannya kau bisa menampakkan diri di hadapan Choco dan mengatakan segalanya secara langsung? Seperti menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku dan berbicara kepadaku."

Jackson menghela, entah apakah itu napas sungguhan atau hanya dibuat-buat agar seakan dia terlihat masih menjadi manusia. "Sayangnya... Choco ini bukan manusia yang berdarah campuran, dia seratus persen orang Korea."

 _Oh iya,_ bagai orang yang baru sadar dari amnesia. Bambam seketika mengingat apa yang Youngjae hyung pernah katakan kepadanya: hanya orang berdarah campuran yang beruntung, yang dapat melihat arwah Jackson. Mungkin Mark dan dirinya adalah manusia berdarah campuran yang beruntung itu.

"Benar, aku mengerti." Bambam mengangguk.

"Berhubung aku tidak tahu nama aslinya Choco, Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jiwon mungkin akan membantu kalian karena mereka juga mengenal Choco, dan tentunya mereka mengenalku." Jackson mengeluarkan gaya yang imut dengan kedua jari telunjuk yang ditempelkan di pipinya.

Lagi-lagi Bambam teringat apa yang Youngjae katakan tentang Jackson: ia dibully dengan sangat keras sehingga memutuskan untuk merenggang nyawa dan menjadi seperti ini. Padahal, Bambam sendiri berpendapat bahwa Jackson bukanlah orang yang buruk, bahkan ketika sudah menjadi hantu seperti ini, Jackson tetap membawa aura yang ceria meskipun pada awalnya menakutkan.

Itu membuat Bambam menyayangkan kenyataan yang ada.

"Selain Mark hyung dan aku, apakah ada manusia berdarah campuran yang lain? Maksudku... yang beruntung?" tanya Bambam lagi.

"Ada, banyak. Tapi mereka memilih untuk menghindar dan melaporkanku kepada paranormal. Kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya ketika paranormal itu menebar bawang putih dan juga air suci mereka? Dan juga, menampakkan diri agar terlihat oleh manusia tanpa indera keenam itu melelahkan, itu menghabiskan energi kami. Bayangkan saja! Kami harus menguras energi dan berhadapan dengan bawang putih."

Bambam mulai terkekeh kecil dan merasa flexibel saat ini. Memang belum sepenuhnya terbiasa, apalagi nyaman, tapi setidaknya Bambam sudah mengerti dengan kondisi dan situasi yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Dan Mark hyung, dia adalah manusia terkalem, tenang, dan sabar yang pernah kutemui. Awalnya dia juga berteriak ketika melihatku muncul dengan wajah yang mengerikan itu, tapi seiring waktu, dia mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanku dan kami mulai berbicara. Akhirnya, kami menjadi teman." ada raut yang bahagia di wajah pucat Jackson, dan tanpa Bambam sadari, itu membawa kebahagiaan pula bagi diri Bambam sendiri.

Dengan tatapan yang hangat, Bambam menatap wajah pucat Jackson dan tersenyum ringan. "Kami akan berusaha untuk membantumu."

.

.

.

.

"Appa harus keluar lagi?"

"Ini penting, nak. Terjadi pembunuhan di pinggir kota."

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bertugas?"

"Appa tidak bisa membiarkan ini, mereka membutuhkan perintah dari appa."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah dulu ya, Bambam, appa janji akan pulang pagi ini."

 _Janji lagi, iya._ Begitu kata hati Bambam. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, tapi Bambam masih tetap melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu meyakini dirinya bahwa sang ayah akan segera pulang di pagi hari walaupun pada kenyataannya tetap berbeda.

Lagi-lagi, Bambam harus bermalam di rumahnya tanpa kehadiran sang ayah, sendiri. Bambam memang sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian, tapi yang ia inginkan hanyalah keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya, terutama ayahnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya saat ini.

"Hati-hati, ya." kata Bambam seraya berdiri dengan lemas di ambang pintu.

"Ne, kau istirahat, ya? Appa akan segera pulang."

"Hmm."

Dengan setengah hati, Bambam membiarkan ayahnya pergi bersama dengan para pengawal dan juga anak buahnya. Memang sebuah kebanggaan, memiliki seorang ayah yang memiliki pangkat yang tinggi di dalam pekerjaannya, karirnya bagus, segalanya terjamin, namun segala kesibukannya perlahan membuat Bambam ingin mengambil bintang-bintang yang ada di pundak ayahnya.

"Hft, sendiri la-OMO!"

"HAI BAM. BAAAAM!"

"Yak! Mwoya?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mark sedang kencan dengan pacarnya, aku kesepian, jadi lebih baik main ke rumahmu saja, hehe. Kau juga kesepian, kan?"

"..."

Gila, itu yang ada di kepala Bambam. Ternyata hantu Jackson memang bukan sekedar hantu biasa, bahkan Bambam meragukan bahwa Jackson sebenarnya belum mati karena sifatnya benar-benar mengejutkan seperti manusia. Sudah mati saja seperti ini, apalagi kalau masih hidup.

"Ya ampun," Bambam berkeringat dingin, "kau menakutkanku saja."

"Hehe, maaf ya, aku masuk lewat jendela tadi."

"Lain kali masuk lewat pintu depan!"

"Iya, aku akan menjadi hantu yang sopan lain kali." Jackson menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu hingga Mark hyung pulang. Dia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya dan aku tidak boleh mengganggunya, Mark hyung selalu mengancamku jika aku muncul ketika mereka sedang berduaan, Mark hyung tidak akan bicara lagi padaku."

Bambam tertawa sekaligus mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Jackson, "namanya juga orang sedang kasmaran. Jangan diganggu!"

"Bam," Jackson duduk di sofa, sedikit membuat Bambam tidak nyaman dengan pantat Jackson yang agak melayang-layang itu, "Mark hyung belakangan sibuk terus dengan pacarnya, nih. Kalau dia lupa dengan permintaanku bagaimana?"

"Aku yang akan mengingatkannya nanti."

"Balakangan pacarnya selalu datang ke rumahnya, hampir setiap hari. Mereka berciuman, makan bersama, saling berpelukan di atas ranjang tidur, mereka mesra sekali. Aku sampai harus keluar dari kamarnya."

Tidak ada yang dapat Bambam katakan selain tersenyum dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah punya pacar, Bambam bingung harus mengatakan apa selain meyakinkan Jackson bahwa siapapun jika orang itu sedang jatuh cinta, ia pasti akan melupakan segalanya jika sudah bersama sang pujaan hati.

"Kalau kalian pacaran kan lebih enak, hehe."

"HAH?!"

"Hehe, bercanda." Jackson menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi walaupun kalian sesama jenis, aku setuju saja jika kalian bersama."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?!" Bambam memajukan bibirnya sesenti.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukai Mark hyung?"

"Ya jelas aku menyukainya, sebagai kakak kelas. Dia baik." Bambam menjawab dengan tegas.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku lebih senang lagi kalau kalian lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan jika tidak sedang bersamaku."

"Hft," Bambam terlihat menyerah untuk berbicara dengan sosok hantu, "pantas saja Mark hyung tidak ingin kau berada di dekatnya ketika Jiyeon nuna berada di sana, kau cerewet!" lalu Bambam meninggalkan Jackson sendirian di ruang tamu, ia memilih untuk belajar daripada mendengarkan celotehan tidak jelas dari arwah yang penasaran.

"Eh! Bam! Tunggu!" Jackson mengejar Bambam ke kamarnya. Karena dia hantu, tubuhnya dapat menembus benda apapun, meski pintu kamar Bambam sudah tertutup rapat. "Bam?"

"Hm?"

"Aku rindu Choco."

"..."

"Aku ingin menemuinya, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana."

Terlihat ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan di wajah Jackson. Bambam tidak pernah tahu bahwa hantu juga memiliki emosi. Mungkin si Choco itu benar-benar berarti bagi Jackson hingga ia merindukannya, bahkan setelah Jackson mati sekalipun, ia tetap merindukannya.

"Kumohon, temui Choco."

Ada sedikit sentuhan di hati Bambam, sentuhan yang sangat halus.

"Aku berjanji, jika Choco ditemukan, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi."

"Aniyo, Jackson, kau tidak mengganggu kami."

"Mungkin bukan kau," dengungan suara Jackson kini terdengar lebih jelas lagi.

...ternyata hantu itu menangis.

"Jackson?" Bambam segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di hadapan Jackson. Apa yang Bambam lihat benar-benar nyata, ada air mata yang keluar dari mata Jackson, namun tidak jatuh ke lantai, melainkan hilang ketika air mata itu jatuh dari rahang Jackson. "Kau bisa menangis?"

"Maaf kalau aku menakutkan."

"Aniyo, ini... tidak semenakutkan yang kukira. Jangan khawatir, kau bisa tinggal selama yang kau mau, bahkan ketika Choco sudah ditemukan."

"Iya, tapi Mark hyung jelas terganggu dengan kehadiranku di hidupnya. Dia membenciku."

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Huhuu Jackie nangis :( gimana atuh setan kok bisa nangis :( Eeeeee author mau curhat dolooo xD IKON KAMBEK YEESSSS yawlooo tau nggakk author manteng dua jam di depan PC cuma buat nungguin kambeknya iKon biar nggak ketinggalan huhu watir :') HANBIN GANTENGNYA KAYAK MINTA DIPELET DUH ADE GAK KUAT BANG BANG /nangis kejer/. Gimanaaa? Suka nggak chapter tiga nyah?! Si babi *eh bobby* author jadiin arwah gak apa apa yak xD terimakasiii untuk review di chapter sebelumnya, semoga chapter yang ini menarik untuk kalian semuaa yaa:* kalo garame mah woles weee da aku mah apa atuh/? *hashtag basi* *hashtag author peler*, okeee sudah saatnya author bobo sekarang mueheheh smoga ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa *aminnn* :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Kurasa semua perlengkapan ini terlalu berlebihan, namun cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan membutuhknnya.

Rasanya seperti akan pergi ke acara perkemahan sekolah, padahal aku hanya akan pergi ke daerah Myeongdong. Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa aku akan memerlukan semua barang-barang ini selama kami di perjalanan nanti; kotak pertolongan pertama sudah pasti akan kami gunakan, dua botol air mineral berisi dua liter, pakaian ganti, makanan, aku juga membawa charger handphoneku yang siapa tahu kami butuhkan nantinya jika keadaan darurat terjadi, mungkin saja kami akan membutuhkan pertolongan. Tapi semoga saja tidak.

Intinya, aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, hari-hari selanjutnya masih menjadi misteri. Kelihatannya memang ringan, tapi apapun bisa menimpa kami, dari hal yang baik hingga yang paling buruk, semuanya bisa terjadi karena secara tidak sadar kami akan menembus ke dunia yang lain.

Semoga saja, para arwah itu akan menerima kedatangan kami dengan senang hati.

"Appa, aku pergi dulu." aku berpamit kepada appa.

"Kau akan pulang kapan, Bam?"

"Hmm..." jelas aku tidak dapat memastikan kapan kami akan pulang, bagaimana jika kami tidak pulang sama sekali? "Aku belum tahu, tapi aku akan mengabarimu setiap hari."

"Janji, ya? Jangan buat appa khawatir." appa memelukku. Ini yang kurindukan dari sosok appa, pelukannya yang hangat dan juga rasa pedulinya terhadapku. Seandainya saja aku bisa berdiam di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lebih lama.

"Ne, aku akan menelponmu sesering mungkin."

Aku segera meraih tas ranselku dan menggendongnya di punggung. Dengan hati yang masih setengah siap, aku kembali memeluk ayah dan berangkat menuju ke sekolah untuk mengawali perjalanan tidak masuk akal ini.

Di depan pagar rumahku, ada mobil Junhoe yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar. Ketika aku membicarakan tentang rencanaku dan Mark hyung kepada teman-temanku, mereka terlihat begitu antusias dan mendukung apa yang akan kulakukan, padahal sebelumnya mereka sangat acuh tak acuh dengan peristiwa ini. Dan Junhoe, dia orang yang paling yakin sekaligus khawatir, makanya dia berjanji untuk mengantarku ke sekolah dan bertemu Mark hyung.

"Bawaanmu banyak sekali." Junhoe menyapa begitu aku masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu daritadi?" tanyaku.

"Belum, lima menit yang lalu baru sampai." jawabnya. "Kau mau ke mana sih hingga bawaanmu telihat seperti orang yang mau pindahan?"

"Aku kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami nanti, makanya aku berjaga-jaga."

"Haish," desahnya seraya menyalakan mesin mobil dengan penuh emosi, "jangan berkata seperti itu! Membuatku tambah khawatir saja."

"Hehe, aku akan kembali kok."

"YAK! YAK! YAK!" ia menyentak, "jelas kau akan kembali. Sudah kubilang jangan berkata seperti itu! Apa perlu aku ikut ke perjalanan kalian agar aku dapat menjagamu!?"

"Hehe, mianhae June-ya. Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja kok, lagipula ada Mark hyung yang akan menjagaku."

"Kau tahu!?" Junhoe menatapku beberapa detik dengan sinis. "Aku tidak mempercayai Mark hyung untuk hal ini."

"Waeyo? Dia kan sudah pakarnya, dia pasti bisa menjagaku dari hantu-hantu aneh."

"Ani. Ani. Ani. It's a no no." Junhoe menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Wajah orang seperti dia itu menipu, kelihatannya memang tampan dan baik, tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa dia akan menjagamu dengan baik. Kau tahu kan dia punya pacar? Aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia akan memikirkan pacarnya sepanjang perjalanan."

Hmm... Junhoe tidak salah, dia ada benarnya. Aku juga tidak dapat mempercayai Mark hyung secara seratus persen, karena selain memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dia sudah pasti memikirkan sang pacar. Bayangkan saja, setiap hari mereka bertemu dan saling berbagi kasih sayang, tapi kini ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu untuk beberapa jangka waktu.

Yah... setidaknya aku sudah tahu bagaimana caranya menjaga diriku sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Pokoknya, sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, orang pertama yang akan kusalahkan adalah Mark hyung. Jadi sebaiknya dia berhati-hati." kata Junhoe mewanti-wanti. Itu juga menyeramkan, sih. Tidak mungkin Mark hyung disalahkan begitu saja, apalagi jika itu bukanlah kesalahannya.

Selama perjalanan, Junhoe tidak berhenti berbicara. Dia menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati, mengabarinya setiap saat, bahkan menangis sekeras mungkin jika perlu. Junhoe itu memang pada dasarnya cerewet, tukang ceramah, banyak bertanya, dan juga banyak mengeluh, tapi kali ini aku dapat mencamkan segala perkataannya dengan baik, karena aku tahu, dia peduli padaku.

Hingga kami akhirnya sampai di sekolah, Junhoe masih belum juga berhenti bicara.

"Itu Mark hyung." kata Junhoe seraya menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Dia tidak sendirian, ada Jiyeon nuna di sana. "Kau mau keluar sekarang?"

"Mmm..." perasaanku seketika menjadi gugup, "Jun, temani aku, yuk! Tidak enak nih kalau datang sendirian begitu saja."

Junhoe setuju untuk mendampingiku keluar menemui Mark hyung. Selama ada Jiyeon nuna di sana, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan Mark hyung dengan nyaman.

"Oh, kau sudah datang!" Mark hyung menyambut kami.

"Kalian mau kemana, sih? Kok bawa barangnya banyak sekali?" tanya Jiyeon nuna seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Mark hyung. "Kau juga chagi, ranselmu sampai menggembung begitu."

"Sudah kubilang, kami kan akan pergi ke pelosok untuk membuat sebuah dokumentasi. Ayahku membutuhkannya, kebetulan Bambam yang tahu tempat itu. Benar kan, Bam?" tatapan mata Mark hyung seakan berkata: _katakan saja iya, atau kita berdua akan mati._ Makanya, aku segera mengangguk seyakin mungkin.

"Benar, nuna. Kami akan ke pelosok untuk membuat sebuah dokumentasi. Jangan khawatir! Tidak akan berlangsung lama kok." kataku gugup.

"Hmmm, cepat pulang ya!" Jiyeon nuna memeluk Mark hyung dengan manja, bahkan Mark hyung terlihat sedang mencium keningnya lembut. Sementara aku dan Junhoe, hanya saling bertatap dan tersenyum dalam situasi canggung.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Hyung." panggil Junhoe, aku tahu saat ini dia sedang mencoba untuk terlihat ramah meskipun banyak hal yang ia pikiran di kepalanya. "Tolong jaga Bambam, ya! Suruh dia mengabariku setiap saat!" katanya.

Mark hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Hm." dengan gumaman tersebut, itu malah membuatku takut bahwa sesuatu akan benar-benar terjadi kepada kami. Goo Junhoe, kumohon jangan berpikir macam-macam!

Sementara Mark hyung dan Jiyeon nuna sibuk mengutarakan selamat tinggal mereka, Junhoe menitipkan maaf teman-temanku yang lainnya karena mereka tidak dapat mengantarku hari ini.

"Pokoknya mereka akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Aku juga akan segera menghubungi mereka, bilang saja aku tidak akan pergi lama-lama." kataku.

"Hati-hati, Bam." Junhoe memelukku, aku membalas pelukannya dengan harapan bahwa perjalanan ini hanyalah sekedar perjalanan biasa layaknya tur sekolah, dengan begitu Junhoe tidak akan merasa lebih khawatir lagi.

"Yasudah, aku pergi ya."

"Telpon aku!"

"Ne."

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku dan Mark hyung pergi juga. Tadinya aku berpikir bahwa Jiyeon nuna juga akan ikut dengan kami, ternyata supir pribadinya menjemput saat itu juga. Setidaknya aku tidak menjadi nyamuk, benar kan?

Mungkin setelah lima menit perjalanan kami, aku baru teringat akan sesuatu yang aneh hari ini. "Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Kok aku tidak melihat Jackson hari ini?"

"HAAAAAAI."

"Aduh..."

Sial, ternyata dia sudah berada di kursi belakang, bahkan sebelum aku. Karena dia berteriak seperti itu, nyawaku nyaris saja melayang. Sementara Mark hyung, ia hanya tertawa geli melihatku dibodohi seperti itu oleh sosok hantu.

"Maaf ya Bam, tadinya aku mau mampir ke rumahmu, tapi Mark hyung bilang tidak boleh."

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah tahu, kalau kau ke rumah Bambam kau pasti akan membuat kegaduhan lagi." kata Mark hyung sambil fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak membuat gaduh kan, Bam? Ya, kan? YA, KAN?!"

"Aduh." Aku menutup telingaku karena suara Jackson yang terlalu lantang. "Iya... kau tidak membuat gaduh, hanya saja kau berisik."

"Ih." Jackson terdengar tidak setuju dengan jawabanku.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Jackson diperlakukan keji oleh teman-temannya saat itu. Apa mungkin pikiran mereka saat itu masih sempit? Maksudku... lihat lah Jackson sekarang, dia menyenangkan, bahkan dia memiliki perasaan, dia masih layaknya seorang manusia, hidup dan membawa warna untuk orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti mengeluh tentang indera keenamku yang tiba-tiba datang, dapat melihat Jackson saat ini merupakan kebahagiaan sendiri untukku.

Di antara kami bertiga, ternyata Jackson yang paling banyak bicara. Kami sampai bingung bagaimana menanggapi semua ocehannya yang tidak penting. Mark hyung seringkali tertawa atau mengomentari cerita Jackson, dan aku hanya bisa complain mengenai suaranya yang terlalu keras.

"Kurasa kita sudah di Myeongdong." Mark hyung memotong kalimat Jackson. "Jack, kau tahu rumahnya ada di mana?"

"Tidak."

"Nice." Mark hyung mendesah kesal. Terpaksa kami harus turun dan mencari tahu tentang arwah yang katanya bernama Do Kyungsoo, itupun kalau Jackson tidak salah menyebut namanya. "Jack, kau meniggal tahun berapa?"

"1992. Kan aku sudah pernah cerita."

"Hft, itu sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana bisa kita menemukan orang yang sudah mati pada masa itu? Aku saja belum lahir." keluh Mark hyung.

"Uhmm.." ada secercah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kepalaku, "...mungkin Kyungsoo punya tempat special di daerah ini, mungkin? Di mana orang pernah mengenalnya."

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin." Jackson berlagak layaknya manusia yang sedang berpikir. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini dia masih punya otak sebagai hantu. "OH!"

"Kau punya petunjuk?!"

"Iya. Aku punya." jawab Jackson begitu semangat. "Dulu di sini ada toko kue beras yang sangat terkenal, namanya Ssal. Kyungsoo sering pergi ke sana, dan kurasa dia cukup dekat dengan penjualnya."

"Semoga ini membantu."

Kami mencari toko kue beras bernama Ssal itu ke seluruh Myeongdong, seraya mencari kami juga berharap bahwa toko kue itu masih berdiri hingga sekarang. Mark hyung menggunakan GPS untuk menemukan toko itu, ternyata tokonya masih beroperasi sampai sekarang.

Ada sebuah toko kecil di pinggir jalan, tampak luarnya sangat tradisional dan juga tertata dengan rapi. Di atas pintu masuknya, terdapat tulisan hangul yang membentuk kata 'Ssal, sejak 1965', yang artinya beras. Begitu kami masuk, penampilan dari toko ini sudah berbeda, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat modern dan begitu banyak anak muda yang kerja di sini. Mesin, seragam, desain interiornya, semuanya benar-benar kekinian.

"Hft, lalu kita harus apa di sini?"

"Kita tanyakan saja." aku langsung menghampiri salah satu pekerja yang ada di sana, dia terlihat masih muda, mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, dan kemungkinan untuk menemui Kyungsoo pun semakin mengecil. "Annyeong haseyo,"

"Selamat datang di Ssal, hari ini kami punya penawaran spesial untuk anak sekolahan."

"Uhmm.. sebenarnya, kami tidak datang untuk membeli." kataku dengan gugup. "Uhm, kami sedang mencari seseorang."

"Nugu?"

Siapa... benar, siapa yang kami cari? Yang kami cari saat ini adalah arwah. Dasar bodoh.

"Umm, apakah di sini ada pekerja yang-"

"Jung Hoseok? Kau sedang apa?" sambar seseorang, ada seorang ahjussi setengah baya yang datang menghampiri kami dan memakai seragam yang sama dengan pekerja muda yang lainnya. Dia terlihat rentan, rambutnya sudah putih dan kulitnya berkeriput, dia seperti tuan besar di toko ini.

"Mianhae, aku akan kembali bekerja." pekerja yang berbicara denganku pergi begitu saja dan melayani pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Wah, kebetulan, kami punya penawaran spesial untuk anak sekolahan hari ini." kata ahjussi itu dengan ramah.

"Mmm, maaf, kami ke sini bukan untuk membeli. Kami, mencari seseorang."

"Nugu?"

"Kami datang mencari seseorang di masa lalu yang bernama Do Kyungsoo." tambah Mark hyung. "Mungkin anda pernah mengenalnya."

"Do Kyungsoo... aku tidak ingat apakah aku pernah kenal dengan nama itu seumur hidupku."

Jelas, ahjussi ini sudah tua, ditambah lagi banyaknya pelanggan yang pernah mampir ke toko ini, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengingat nama pelanggan satu persatu, apalagi di masa lampau.

"Waktu itu dia masih SMA, tapi meninggal pada tahun 1992."

"Ah... anak badungan yang malang itu, dia dan satu orang temannya sering menghabiskan uang hanya untuk makan di sini."

"Jadi anda mengenalnya?!"

"Iya, aku menyesali kematiannya, dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Jika saja anak itu masih hidup, pasti dia akan menjadi sukses saat ini."

"Jadi... anda tahu tentang asal-usul Do Kyungsoo?!"

"Dia adalah..." ahjussi itu berhenti bicara, ia melihat ke arah mata kami satu persatu dan dahinya mulai mengkerut. "Mau apa kalian bertanya tentang anak yang malang itu, huh?! Dia sudah mati. Biarkan saja dia tenang di alam sana dan jangan ganggu dia! Kalian anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

"Aniyo, ani, bukan itu maksud kami." Mark hyung mencoba untuk meluruskan keadaan. "Kami... kami hanya sedang membantu teman kami yang dulu juga berteman dengan Do Kyungsoo. Kami hanya perlu mengetahui di mana keluarganya sekarang."

"Hft, sampai kalian berani macam-macam dengan anak ini, kalian tidak akan mati dengan tenang."

Kami agak tersentak dengan ucapan ahjussi ini, apakah dia baru saja menyumpahi kami?

"Orang tuanya tinggal di panti jompo yang terletak di jalan sebelah. Tanyakan saja apakah di sana ada sepasang suami istri bermarga Do."

Aku dan Mark hyung langsung saling menatap dengan puas, ternyata ini tidak sesulit yang kami bayangkan.

"Kami akan ke sana, terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Ingat! Jangan macam-macam dengan Do Kyungsoo, walaupun dia sudah mati."

"Tidak akan. Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya, terima kasih. Oh iya, kue berasnya menggirukan. Boleh kami beli dua bungkus?"

.

.

.

.

Panti Jompo Myeongdong

Di sinilah pencarian kami yang sesungguhnya dimulai. Panti jompo ini terlihat sangat tua dan sepi, kuharap tidak ada sisi negatif aneh lainnya selain patung nenek-nenek mengerikan yang ada di tengah-tengah halaman mereka.

"Kami mencari sepasang suami istri bermarga Do." kata Mark hyung saat kami bertemu dengan salah satu pengurus panti ini.

"Di sini tidak ada sepasang suami istri bermarga Do." jawabnya. "Mereka sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu."

Astaga, jika sudah begini bagaimana kami bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kalian keluarganya?"

"Bukan, kami..." Mark hyung menengok ke arahku seakan meminta kepastian, "kami adalah teman dari anak laki-laki mereka."

"Tapi.. anaknya sudah-"

"Kami tahu, ini mungkin terdengar gila." aku dapat melihat kegugupan yang luar biasa pada raut wajah Mark hyung. "Kami hanya perlu menemukan makam dari keluarga Do, mungkin anda tahu."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan makam mereka?!"

"Kami hanya ingin melayat, tidak lebih. Kami... pernah dekat dengan orang tuanya."

Lagi-lagi Mark hyung berbohong soal identitas kami, tapi dia tidak terdengar berbohong sama sekali bahkan di dalam keadaannya yang gugup seperti itu. Ahjumma pengurus panti ini sangat memperlihatkan rasa curiganya terhadap kami, tapi Mark hyung pandai merayu seseorang dengan wajahnya yang sangat menyakinkan itu, ditambah lagi wajahnya tampan, mungkin ahjumma ini akan sedikit jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Rumah sakit Myeongdong punya pemakaman elit tersendiri di belakangnya, sepasang suami istri Do dimakamkan di sana. Di belakang pemakaman rumah sakit yang elit, ada makam yang rusak dan tidak terurus lagi, di sana kalian bisa temukan makam anaknya yang bermana Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Bambaaaaaam kenapa dia belum mengabariku juga!?"

"Sabar, mungkin dia ketiduran."

"Dia itu detektif atau apa sih!? Kenapa dia mau bermain-main dengan hantu di luar sana!?"

"Eh, tapi hantu yang bernama Jackson itu membuatku penasaran juga, lho."

"Yak! Kau mulai gila, ya!?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya bicara saja."

"Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat dia akan mengabari kita. Intinya jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, mungkin Bambam juga menyukai petualangan ini."

"Yak! Kunpimook Buwakhul, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku mengkhawatirkannya di sini?"

Sementara Bambam berada di luar sana menyelesaikan teka-teki, ketiga teman Bambam yang lainnya tengah bersantai di sebuah cafe kecil di kota Seoul. Bukan hanya bersantai, tapi juga menunggu kabar dari seorang sahabat bernama Bambam. Setelah mengantar Bambam ke sekolah, Junhoe langsung tancap gas menuju ke cafe itu dan bertemu dengan Jungkook dan Mingyu, sekaligus mengisi akhir pekan mereka yang membosankan tanpa Bambam.

"Daripada kita menunggu hal yang tidak pasti, bagaimana kalau kita pesan minuman saja?" tanya Jungkook.

"Setuju, aku sudah haus dari tadi." Junhoe mengacungkan tangannya sebagai kode bahwa dia akan segera memesan.

Dari kejauhan, datang seorang pelayan namja bertubuh pendek. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa ia mengenal pelayan itu.

"Eh... itu... Jinhwan hyung?"

"Mwoya? Tidak mungkin..."

"Benar! Itu Jinhwan hyung!"

"Dia bekerja di sini?!"

"Selamat datang! Boleh saya catat pesanannya?"

Junhoe POV -

Haduh... bagaimana ini? Jungkook benar, orang ini adalah Jinhwan hyung. Aku sudah memiliki firasat bahwa cafe ini bukanlah cafe yang bagus untuk dikunjungi, tapi Jungkook dan Mingyu bersikeras untuk tetap datang. Bagaimana ini? Jinhwan hyung pasti gugup melihat teman satu sekolahnya datang ke tempat di mana ia bekerja.

"Jinan hyung, kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Jungkook dengan ramah.

"N-ne..."

"Uwaa, aku akan sering-sering datang ke sini."

"Yak! Yak!" aku menghentikan omong kosong mereka. "Sudah! Pesan saja! Kalian ini membuang-buang waktu."

Bukannya segera memesan, Jungkook dan Mingyu malah tertawa satu sama lain. Sampai mereka berani mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jinhwan hyung, aku pastikan mereka akan menjadi perawan tua.

"Aku pesan bubble tea rasa vanilla." kataku dengan cepat lalu menutup buku menunya.

"Aku pesan bubble tea rasa taro." kata Mingyu.

"Aku pesan susu cokelat saja."

"Akan segera datang."

Begitu Jinhwan hyung pergi untuk mengambil pesanan kami, aku mulai berniat untuk melakukan cara lain agar Jinhwan hyung merasa lebih nyaman dengan kedatangan kami di cafe ini.

"Aku ke WC dulu ya. Belum buang air besar seharian." kataku seraya bangkit dari kursi.

"Jorok." protes Jungkook.

Biar saja, yang penting aku bisa pergi dari sini dan menemui Jinhwan hyung.

Aku pergi ke arah WC untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku benar-benar akan buang air besar. WC nya tidak jauh dari dapur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sana dan menunggu hingga Jinhwan hyung lewat.

"Psst! Jinhwan hyung!" aku memanggilnya saat ia keluar dari dapur dengan nampan di tangannya. Kurasa dia membawa pesanan kami, tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. "Jinaaaan hyung!"

"Eh?!" ia terkejut, hihi.. lucunya wajah imut itu.

"Disini!" aku mencolek pundaknya, untung saja dia tidak begitu terkejut dan menjatuhkan nampannya.

"Junhoe?! Sedang apa kau di situ?!"

"Bisa kau oper dulu pesanannya ke pelayan yang lain? Aku ingin bicara."

"Tapi-"

"Ayolaaah."

Matanya melirik-lirik ke sekitar, Jinhwan hyung langsung mencegat seorang pelayan yang lain dan menyerahkan nampannya untuk dikirim ke mejaku.

"Junhoe-ya, hyung sedang bekerja!" bisiknya setengah marah-marah.

"Hyung benar-benar kerja di sini?!"

"Mmm," ia mengangguk, "part-time saja."

"Daebak!"

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa bangga padanya, mungkin aku bisa belajar banyak dari Jinhwan hyung sebelum aku bisa memulai dunia pekerjaanku suatu saat.

"Mmm, Jinan hyung, kau beres kerja jam berapa?" tanyaku iseng-iseng berhadiah.

"Aku? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Aku masih harus kerja sampai pukul empat sore nanti."

"Ah! Oke!"

"Yak! Anak muda!" Jinhwan hyung menarik lengan bajuku. Jika saja aku tidak berkeringat dan bau, mungkin baju ini tidak akan kucuci seumur hidupku demi mengenang sentuhan pertama seorang Jinhwan hyung. "Kau terlihat mencurigakan."

"Hehe, sudah ya. Bubble teaku sudah datang." cepat-cepat aku kabur dari sana dan kembali ke meja di mana Jungkook dan Mingyu tengah menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Cepat sekali? Tidak jadi buang air besar? Yakin sudah bersih?"

"Tidak jadi, belum saatnya." aku duduk dan menikmati bubble teaku dengan senang hati.

"Wajahmu berbeda, Jun." kata Jungkook dengan matanya yang menyeramkan seraya mulutnya menyesap susu cokelat.

"Berbeda apanya? Aku masih tampan seperti biasanya kok."

Melihat Jinhwan hyung yang setiap kali mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari mengantar pesanan pelanggan, ditambah lagi seragam kerjanya yang berwarna hitam dan putih yang sangat pantas untuk dipakai oleh namja yang pendek seperti dia. Ketika Jungkook dan Mingyu sudah merasa bosan untuk berada di sini, aku malah semakin betah untuk menetap.

Hingga akhirnya... Jungkook dan Mingyu terpaksa meninggalkanku sendirian di sini karena mereka pikir aku ini keterlaluan.

Katakanlah aku sudah bertelur di cafe ini karena pantatku mulai panas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, seharusnya Jinhwan hyung sudah beres dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung! Aku pulang dulu!" suara itu, aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Jinhwan hyung berjalan dari arah bar menuju pintu keluar.

Eits! Tidak semudah itu. Dia harus melewati aku dulu sebelum dia berhasil keluar.

"Kau ini... kupikir kau sudah kelelahan duduk di sana." katanya sinis.

"Hehe, tidak dong!"

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang!"

"Eh! Eh! Tunggu!" aku menghambat langkahnya. "Pulanglah denganku!"

"Ne?"

"Pulanglah bersamaku! Aku kesepian nih, Jungkook dan Mingyu sudah pulang daritadi."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut pulang?"

"Karena..." Jinhwannie hyung, tidakkah wajahku yang tampan ini cukup untuk menggodanya?

"Minggir!"

"Aniyo! Aku tidak akan minggir jika hyung tidak mau pulang bersamaku."

"Yak! Anak muda! Kau sakit, huh?"

"Aku sehat, dua ratus persen."

"Kalau begitu-"

Bosan untuk berdebat, aku menarik tangannya segera dan _menculiknya_ ke mobilku. Harusnya aku mengantar Jungkook dan Mingyu pulang terlebih dahulu, tapi rasanya aku tidak rela untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, makanya aku mati-matian duduk di dalam dan menunggu Jinhwan hyung hingga dia selesai bekerja.

Bambam, jika dia ada di sini, dia pasti akan berteriak-teriak kegirangan karena aku berhasil mengantar Jinhwan hyung pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau, yang namanya Do Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Mark kepada sosok arwah yang berdiri di belakang batu nisannya sendiri.

"Mau apa kalian datang ke mari?"

"Maaf kami mengganggu istirahatmu," Mark berdehem, "kami hanya membutuhkan petunjuk."

Hantu bernama Kyungsoo itu terdiam.

"Entah apa kau mengenalnya atau tidak, tapi sepertinya kau bisa melihat arwah lain di belakang kami."

"Hm," Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya ke arah Jackson, "tentu, aku mengenalnya."

"Tidak bisakah kalian bicara satu sama lain?" tanya Bambam.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sangat ringkas, sementara Mark, dirinya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu karena terlalu banyak _hal_ yang mengganggu pemandangannya.

"Baik. Kita to the point saja." kata Mark. "Arwah yang kau lihat di belakang kami ini... ia, sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Kami sedang mencari arwah yang bernama Kim Jiwon, kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Kalian..." Kyungsoo tertawa dengan sindiran, "kalian pikir kalian bisa semudah itu membuat hubungan secara langsung dengan arwah, huh?"

"Maka dari itu, kami meminta petunjuk." tambah Bambam.

"Baik, aku akan memberi petunjuk. Dengan syarat, jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi."

Mark dan Bambam membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar dan menyimak.

"Datanglah ke stasiun Jincheon yang berada di Daegu, kalian akan memulai perjalanan kalian dari stasiun itu. Setelah Jincheon, ada sembilan stasiun yang harus kalian lewati untuk sampai di stasiun Sincheon. Di setiap stasiun, kalian akan bertemu dengan satu arwah yang akan membantu kalian untuk menemukan makam Jiwon. Katakanlah kesembilan arwah itu adalah nyawa untuk kalian, jadi jangan lewati setiap kesempatan untuk bertemu masing-masing dari mereka. Mengerti?"

"Bagaimana bisa kami mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah arwah?"

"Teman kalian yang pirang itu akan memberi tahu kalian."

"Baik, kami mengerti. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Ingat! Jangan kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa kalian hampir saja bunuh diri?!"

"Kami sadar." Mark meneguk salivanya dengan berat. "Kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang."

Tanpa berpikir, Mark meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, padahal ada Bambam di belakangnya, namun Mark kelihatan begitu tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Bambam di sana. Bambam masih berdiam di tempatnya dan berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna, setidaknya ucapan terima kasih yang tulus.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, maaf juga jika kami mengganggu istirahatmu yang tenang." kata Bambam mencoba untuk percaya diri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tenang, tapi terima kasih."

"Mudah-mudahan kita bisa bertemu lagi." Bambam berbalik badan lalu pergi meninggalkan makam yang hancur lebur, berantakan, tak terurus dan mengerikan itu. Di belakangnya, Jackson mengikuti.

"Hey! Anak muda!" sahut Kyungsoo. "Maaf tadi aku sempat mengagetkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jackson sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih parah." Bambam tertawa.

"Jackson adalah anak yang baik, tolong jaga dia."

"Ne."

Bambam berjalan kembali menuju mobil Mark, daritadi ia sudah kebingungan kemana perginya Mark, dia menghilang begitu saja, ternyata Mark sudah berada di dalam mobil, bersandar lemas di joknya.

"Mark hyung?" Bambam panik ketika keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah Mark. "Hyung!? Hyung tidak apa-apa?!"

"Aku... tidak apa-apa..."

"Aniyo, hyung jelas ada apa-apa." Bambam mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari ranselnya dan menyeka wajah Mark dengan perlahan. Mendengar napas Mark yang menjadi seperti orang sekarat membuat keyakinan Bambam akan keberhasilan mereka menurun drastis.

"Di makam itu terlalu banyak arwah negatif dan mereka menghabiskan tenaga Mark hyung." jelas Jackson.

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa.."

"Indera keenam yang Mark hyung miliki adalah indera yang sempurna, dia bisa melihat semuanya. Namun, semakin banyak hal yang dia lihat, semakin banyak pula energi yang dibutuhkan, apalagi arwah negatif. Mereka akan membuatmu sakit kepala."

"Hah... Bam..." panggil Mark.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Maaf ya, aku lemah jika sudah seperti ini."

"A-aniyo... hyung tidak lemah. Itu... hal yang wajar, kan?"

"Tapi hyung kan sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu. Bagaimana hyung bisa menjagamu jika hyung saja sudah seperti ini, hm?"

"Ih! Hyung jangan berkata seperti itu! Hyung pasti bisa kok." demi membuat Mark merasa lebih baik, Bambam menyuruh Mark untuk menghabiskan air minum yang ia bawa, setidaknya untuk mengganti cairan yang ada di dalam tubuh Mark karena keringat yang keluar luar biasa banyaknya. "Mungkin..." Bambam menggigit bibirnya dan menyesal karena sudah banyak berbicara, "mungkin hyung hanya rindu saja dengan Jiyeon nuna, makanya collapse seperti ini."

"Hihi, benar. Mungkin seharusnya aku menelpon Jiyeon." Mark tersenyum.

"Bamieee~~~" bisik Jackson, "kenapa kau mengingatkannya kepada Jiyeon, pabo!?"

"Aku harus bagaimana!?" balas Bambam. "Hyung sudah merasa baikan?"

"Sudah, tapi keringatku yang di sebelah sini belum kau bersihkan." Mark menunjuk rahangnya sekaligus menggoda Bambam dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

"UHUUUKKKK! Tenggorokanku masuk angin."

Dengan cepat, Mark meraih botol minum milik Bambam dan melemparnya ke kursi belakang dengan tujuan untuk menghajar Jackson. Sayangnya, Jackson tidak dapat disentuh oleh apapun.

"Mwoyaaa?!"

"Kau bicara macam-macam lagi, kita batalkan misi ini." Mark mengancam.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Bam! Kau lihat sendiri kan Bam? Mark hyung itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Lihat betapa egoisnya dia."

"Ssshhh!" Mark menaruh tangannya di pipi Bambam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Bambam dari hantu yang cerewet bernama Jackson. "Jangan dengarkan dia! Ayo, lanjutkan! Kau belum beres dengan wajahku."

"Eh, ne..."

"Bam! Jadi kau membelanya?!" jerit Jackson.

"Hyung lapar? Sepertinya hyung butuh makanan untuk mengisi ulang energimu." kata Bambam, secara tidak langsung, ia juga tidak menghiraukan Jackson yang daritadi berteriak-teriak di belakang mereka.

"Kau bawa makanan? Boleh kita makan bersama?"

"Aku juga mau makan!"

"Hyung mau makan kue? Aku hanya punya makanan ringan."

"Apa saja. Bam, bisa kau bantu aku? Sepertinya tanganku terlalu lemas untuk makan sendiri saat ini."

"Terkutuklah kalian dua jiwa yang laknat. Aku juga mau kue!"

Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk bertemu arwah yang lainnya, mungkin sedikit bersantai di tengah sempitnya waktu yang terus berlari akan membuat sisa hari mereka menjadi lebih baik. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin ini waktu bersantai mereka yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Ini chapter ini bikinnya rada keburu-buru gitu makanya banyak adegan yang kepotong. Tapi mudah mudahan di chapter depan semuanya lebih jelas ya wkwk *hashtag author peler* Oh iya, sebelumnya, saya sebagai author ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Natal bagi readers yang merayakan :3 mana kado buat author kok belum nyampe? wkwk canda.

[PLEASE YANG INI DIBACA] Satu lagiii. Author mau laporan dulu nih sama kalian *aseek*. PLEASE DIBACA YE WKWK. Tadi author baca artikel gitu di salah satu fanbase, gausa sebut nama ye, trus di artikelnya ngebahas tentang penyalahgunaan boyxboy. Jadi kaya yaoi, ffnc yang pairingnya boyxboy tuh semacam penghinaan gitu buat imej artis itu sendiri. NAAAH walaupun author gapernah bikin ffnc yang castnya boyxboy, tapi author kan sadar diri yak kalo selama ini gue bikin ff pairingnya selalu boyxboy. Menurut kalian gimana? Author tetep lanjutin ff dengan cast boyxboy untuk selanjutnya apa nggak usah? Let's say, author nggak bikin ffnc nih atau yang rating nya 18+, ff romance unyu-unyu gitu tapi cast nya tetep boyxboy, menurut kalian kaya gitu tetep oke ngga? Atau author musti ganti genre boyxboy nya jadi straight?

Naaah sekarang author mau bilang makasiii buat reviewnyaa :3 kalian baik cekali :3 MarkBam moment nya masih belum banyak si emang, ntar yah sabar nunggu Mark sama Jiyeon putus dulu wkwk. Jangan lupa yang ini di review juga yaah siapa tau Mark Jiyeon putus WKWK. #Chapter5Rame #Chapter5MarkJiyeonPutus #Chapter5AuthorGakPelerLagi #SaveBambam


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Junhoe-yaaa!"

 _"Bamieee, kenapa baru mengabari sekarang?!"_

Di sisi yang lain, Bambam begitu bahagia karena setelah sekian lama (atau beberapa jam lamanya), akhirnya Bambam punya kesempatan untuk menelpon teman-temannya di Seoul.

"Mianhae, aku sangat sibuk di Myeongdong, banyak tempat yang harus kami kunjungi." kata Bambam menyesali. "Yang lain mana?"

" _Ah, mereka tidak sedang bersamaku. Aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk menelponmu nanti." balas Junhoe. "Kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Daegu."

 _"Mwoya?! Kau pergi sejauh itu hanya demi menolong teman hantumu itu? Yak! Kau belum pernah membantuku sejauh itu!" protes Junhoe, hingga Bambam harus sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya._

"Aku akan membantu proses PDKT-mu dengan Jinhwan hyung, tenang saja." Bambam tertawa.

 _"Haish, anak ini... tahu saja bagaimana caranya menghiburku. Kau cepat pulang ya! Kami sangat merindukanmu! Kok betah sih main sama hantu?"_

"Hehe, aku akan segera pulang."

 _"Eh! Bambam!"_

"Ne?"

 _"Ada hal yang ingin aku ceritakan, ini tentang Jinhwan hyung. Aku akan mengirim pesan yang pajang untukmu nanti."_

"Pantas saja, suaramu terdengar sangat cerah hari ini. Ternyata ada chemistry dengan Jinhwan hyung."

 _"Hehe, pokoknya tunggu pesanku ya!"_

"Arraaa."

Klik! Bambam menutup sambungan telponnya dan kembali menikmati perjalanan mereka yang panjang.

"Uhmm.. Bam," panggil Mark, Bambam hanya menoleh dan menunggu Mark untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "itu tadi... Junhoe?"

"Iya. Kenapa?" Bambam membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Kok... dia mau PDKT dengan Jinhwan?"

 _Aduh!_ Kepala Bambam berhasil diledakan oleh pertanyaan Mark yang begitu intens. Benar, Bambam melupakan itu, seharusnya Bambam tidak membicarakan apapun tentang Junhoe dan Jinhwan dalam kondisi seperti ini-di mana semua orang yang _straight_ akan menganggap hal itu adalah tabu. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Bambam merasa sangat menyesal.

"Uh... itu..." fix, Bambam kebingungan untuk menjelaskan segalanya, "aniyo... tadi itu, hanya bercanda kok."

"Maaf ya Bam, bukannya hyung menguping, tapi tadi hyung tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa Junhoe akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Jinhwan." kata Mark tanpa melihat ke arah Bambam karena ia harus fokus dengan kemudi.

Masih bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus Bambam ucapkan, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang panas seraya mengulur waktu dan berharap bahwa Mark akan melupakan tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Diam... diam... Bambam tidak melanjutkan perbincangannya, hanya menatap ke arah jendela dan pura-pura tertarik dengan pemandangan kota yang garing.

"Junhoe gay?"

"EH!?" suara Bambam melengking, buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Mianhae."

"Gwenchana, kalau kenyataannya memang benar seperti itu." jawab Mark.

"Aniyo... hanya saja..." Bambam gugup, yang ia inginkan hanyalah untuk tetap menjaga nama baik sahabatnya, "...tapi, hyung janji tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun, ya? Kumohon, kasihan Junhoe jika dia menjadi bahan ejekkan di sekolah."

"Hyung tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun, hyung janji." Mark membuat tanda V dengan jarinya dan memberikan wink selama sedetik untuk Bambam. "Hyung hanya terkejut saja, karena selama ini hyung belum pernah punya teman satu sekolah yang... gay."

Jika Bambam harus jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri, ini juga menjadi salah satu kejutan terbesar di hidupnya. Bambam memang belum pernah punya pacar, banyak orang yang berkata bahwa Bambam terlihat feminin, tapi ternyata namja setampan, semacho, sedingin dan secuek Junhoe justru lebih bermasalah lagi daripada Bambam sendiri.

"Tapi dari awal, aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa persahabatan kalian itu agak aneh. Jangan-jangan temanmu yang lain juga gay."

"YAK!" suara Jackson menggemparkan mereka. "Kau tidak sepantasnya berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak punya perasaan, huh?!"

"Eh, Jackie, kukira kau sudah melayang ke tempat yang lain." Mark menanggapi kemarahan Jackson dengan secercah tawa, sementara Bambam hanya terdiam lemas di tempat duduknya.

"Memangnya kalau temannya Bambam gay kenapa? Itu menjadi masalah buatmu?" Jackson membentak.

"Aniyo, aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi kupikir... apakah tidak ada yeoja yang menarik lagi di sekolah, sampai Junhoe memilih untuk jadi gay?"

Untuk yang kali ini, Bambam mungkin bisa membenci Mark setelah sekian lama ia mencoba untuk menahan sikap acuh tak acuk Mark, yang tepatnya nyaris sama seperti sikap Junhoe. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang akan terima jika sahabat mereka disebut dengan cara seperti itu? Mark memang tidak secara langsung mengatakannya, tapi Bambam tahu bahwa maksudnya adalah untuk menghakimi.

"Yah... mungkin itu pilihan Junhoe. Jika Jinhwan hyung adalah orang yang tepat untuknya, kenapa tidak?" balas Bambam, nada bicaranya agak ditinggikan.

Semenjak saat itu, hasratnya untuk pergi lebih jauh bersama dengan Mark sedikit demi sedikit menurun dan membawa mood yang selalu negatif dalam diri Bambam. Namun apa yang bisa Bambam lakukan, menahan emosi dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir, dan Bambam masih berharap bahwa Mark tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Junhoe, ke siapapun.

Setelah sekian lama Bambam membungkam mulutnya dan menolak untuk berbicara dengan Mark, saat itu juga Mark merasakan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Tadi ketika mereka masih berada di makam, Bambam banyak tertawa walau sikap malu-malu Bambam tidak dapat disembunyikan, sekarang malah terasa aneh bagi Mark, bahkan lebih aneh lagi saat Jackson tidak bicara.

"Kalian lelah?" tanya Mark.

"Aniyo." jawab Bambam.

"Kau diam saja Bam, lapar?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya kepikiran soal tadi, waktu kita masih di makam." Bambam mencoba untuk menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Oh, kau masih ketakutan karena Kyungsoo mengagetkanmu, ya?"

"Hmm." gumam Bambam dan mengangguk.

Mark menguap lebar dan merasakan sakit di bagian leher, pundak dan juga punggungnya. Ternyata tiga jam sudah mereka berada di perjalanan, begitu panjang perjalanan yang sudah mereka tempuh, namun belum cukup panjang. Rasa ngantuk dan kelelahan mulai menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil Mark, bahkan si hantu Bambam mulai merasa kebosanan karena Mark dan Bambam sudah tidak mampu lagi mendengar ocehannya.

"Jam berapa ini Bam?" tanya Mark, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bantal penahan yang berada di atas jok supirnya.

"Sudah pukul enam sore."

"Kita istirahat dulu, yuk? Perjalanannya masih jauh. Kau juga pasti lelah kan duduk di mobil seharian?" Mark menatap Bambam.

"Kita istirahat di mana?"

Baru saja Bambam bertanya, kedua mata Mark sudah terpaku kepada satu titik di mana ada lampu remang-remang berwarna putih bersinar di tepi jalan. Mark memperlambat laju mobilnya, perlahan ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke pinggir agar tidak melewati tempat yang menjadi sasarannya itu.

SAMGYEOPSAL KHAS SUWON - Lezat Tak Ada Tandingannya  
Berdiri Sejak 1997

"Lapar tidak, Bam?" tanya Mark seraya memastikan apakah kedai yang menjual samgyeopsal itu masih melayani pelanggan.

"Lapar."

"Kita coba, yuk!"

Mereka mampir sejenak ke kedai kecil itu. Ada satu orang ahjussi yang sedang memanggang samgyeopsal di atas pemanggangan, padahal kedai ini sedang sepi akan pengunjung.

Mark menyapa ahjussi itu terlebih dahulu. "Kami pesan dua porsi." katanya.

Di depan kedai itu, terdapat bangku-bangku yang terbuat dari kayu. Selagi menunggu si ahjussi mengantarkan samgyeopsal yang dipesan, mereka duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menikmati sejuknya angin sore menjelang malam. Langit sudah mulai gelap, bahaya bagi para pengemudi pun semakin meningkat, Bambam hanya mengkhawatirkan jika seandainya Mark terlalu lelah menyetir di kondisi malam hari malah akan membahayakan mereka.

"Hyung tidak lelah menyetir seharian?" tanya Bambam, terdapat ekspresi yang khawatir di wajahnya.

"Hehe," Mark mengelus tengkuknya yang pegal dan menyeringai, "lelah."

"Daegu masih jauh." kata Bambam memelas.

"Kita menginap di suatu tempat untuk semalam saja tidak apa-apa kan, Bam?"

"Tentu saja. Hyung juga tidak boleh memaksakan diri untuk terus menyetir."

Ada senyuman bak malaikat di bibir Mark, ia juga memberikan senyuman itu untuk satu-satunya namja yang ada di hadapannya, Bambam. Terkadang Mark merasa gemas dengan tingkah dan perlaku Bambam yang teramat sangat lucu, apalagi saat Bambam sedang khawatir seperti ini. Padahal baru beberapa hari mereka saling mengenal, tapi yang Mark rasakan saat ini benar-benar berbeda, layaknya teman lama atau sahabat sendiri.

Begitu dua porsi samgyeopsal datang, mereka mengisi perut mereka dan memuaskan rasa lapar yang daritadi menghantui perjalanan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama lapar, hanya saja malu untuk saling mengatakan. Ini sama saja buruknya dengan mengatakan apa yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini, nyaman namun hanya enggan mengatakan.

Mark tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Buru-buru ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat siapa tahu ada pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab.

 _2 Missed Call from Mom_

 _3 Messages from Dad_

 _1 Missed Call from Jaebum_

 _2 Kakao Messages from Minah_

 _649 Kakao Messages from Group 'KELAS KESAYANGAN JYP-NIM XII-A'_

 _7 Kakao Messages from Y00NGI SWaeG_

 _1 Kakao Message from Park Jihyo_

 _5 Messages from Ravvi_

 _1 Message from OPERATOR_

Sudah sebanyak itu yang Mark terima, tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang kurang karena ia tidak melihat nama Jiyeon sama sekali di layar ponselnya.

Bambam mendapati wajah galau Mark dan bertanya-tanya apakah makanannya tidak terlalu enak. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Aniyo..." Mark masih fokus dengan ponselnya. "...Jiyeon kok tidak mengabariku sama sekali, ya?"

"Mungkin dia sedang belajar atau ketiduran?"

"Hmm, bisa jadi."

"Hyung tidak coba telepon?"

"Tidak lah." Mark mengunci ponselnya dan kembali menghabiskan samgyeopsal yang masih tersisa. "Nanti juga kalau dia sudah kangen berat, dia akan menelpon sendiri."

Di samping Bambam, ada hantu Jackson tengah berdiri memperhatikan ke dua manusia di hadapannya menyantap makanan dengan lezat. Jackson memang hantu, tapi telinganya tidak tuli akan suara manusia, apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Mark benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Dari awal, Jackson memang tidak menyukai Jiyeon. Keberadaanya membuat Mark menjadi orang yang cuek dan sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Namun sebagai hantu yang taat kepada Mark, Jackson hanya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang.

Sekian lama mereka menjadi pelanggan satu-satunya, sebuah motor vespa mendatangi halaman kedai. Seorang namja dengan porsi tubuh yang rata-rata turun dari vespa membawa kantong plastik dengan helm yang masih terpasang di kepalanya.

"Ahjussi! Belum tutup?" tanya namja itu.

"Aaah, Hanbin-ah, akhirnya kau datang juga!"

 _Hanbin?_ Bambam segera menyembur samgyeopsal ke piringnya. Ia menoleh ke namja yang baru saja datang dengan pakaian yang sangat sederhana, kaos berwarna hitam, celana sepanjang lutut, sneakers berwarna putih juga helm batok yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku membawakan titipan kue dari eomma, katanya kue ini harus sampai ke tangan ahjussi."

"Aigoo, ibumu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi terima kasih ya, salam juga untuk ayahmu dan Hanbyul di rumah. Ayahmu pasti sedang sibuk, kan?" ahjussi penjual samgyeopsal itu menepuk pundak si namja yang berseri-seri.

"Hehe, aku akan menyampaikannya."

"Hanbin?!" pekik Bambam. Namja berhelm itu menengok ke arah Bambam dan membelalakkan matanya ketika sadar bahwa teman sekelasnya berada di sana.

"Bamie?!"

"Kalian kenal?" tanya Mark.

"Yak Kim Hanbin! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bambam bangkit dari bangkunya dan melakukan pelukan hangat bersama Hanbin.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 _Anak kelas satu amatir,_ pikir Mark.

"Aku dan Mark hyung akan pergi ke Daegu."

Begitu sadar dengan keberadaan Mark, Hanbin segera membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat untuk menghormatinya, "annyeong haseyo." sapa Hanbin.

"Annyeong." Mark membalasnya dengan senyuman yang ringan.

"Kalian akan pergi ke Daegu? Tidakkah itu terlalu jauh jika hanya menggunakan mobil pribadi?" tanya Hanbin.

"Mungkin kau tahu tempat penginapan di sekitar sini." tambah Mark.

"Mmm," Hanbin terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak, tapi seperti ada lampu yang muncul di atas kepalanya, ia didatangi oleh sebuah ide brilian, "menginap saja di rumahku! Tidak perlu bayar."

"Ne?"

..

..

Hanbin's

..

..

Bambam POV -

Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk menginap semalam di rumah Hanbin. Ternyata ini alasan kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah selama berhari-hari, dia pergi ke Suwon untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya.

Kim Hanbin, dia teman sekelasku yang sangat baik, orangnya humoris dan juga sangat pengertian. Di samping Junhoe, Mingyu dan Jungkook, Hanbin adalah salah satu teman yang paling dapat diandalkan. Kami juga dekat satu sama lain. Memang dari yang kutahu, Hanbin tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya di Seoul, sementara orang tuanya tinggal di Suwon karena pekerjaan mereka.

Beruntungnya kami bertemu dengan Hanbin di sini, kalau tidak, mungkin kita sudah berkeliling Suwon hanya untuk mencari tempat penginapan.

Kami diizinkan untuk bermalam di sini, bahkan orang tuanya menawarkan untuk tinggal lebih dari semalam, sayangnya kami harus tetap berjalan demi segera menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

Rumahnya besar, banyak sekali pintu dan ruang-ruang yang tidak kami ketahui. Di rumah Hanbin, banyak barang-barang antik dan bersejarah, bahkan ada ruangan tersendiri untuk menyimpan barang-barang tersebut. Ayahnya Hanbin adalah seorang detektif dan professor dari salah satu universitas yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan, sementara ibunya adalah seorang ahli arkeolog dan sejarah, jadi wajar saja jika barang-barang kuno dari masa lampau tersimpan dengan sangat apik di rumah ini.

Mark hyung dan aku tidur di satu kamar yang sama, ada satu tempat tidur yang besar, kamar mandi, dan juga peralatan yang lengkap di kamarnya. Ini hanyalah kamar tamu, aku tidak yakin sebagus apa kamar orang tuanya Hanbin.

"Argh." erang mark hyung begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku yang sedang berduduk santai di sofa terkejut ketika melihat Mark hyung mengerang seraya memegang tengkuknya terus-menerus.

Mark hyung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, tapi ia terlihat begitu kesakitan. Ini pasti karena ia mengemudi dalam waktu yang terlalu lama.

"Hyung gwenchana?" tanyaku, sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih dapat bergerak di esok hari.

"Yah... hanya keram." jawabnya.

Di leher Mark hyung masih ada handuk yang dikalungkan, sementara ia hanya memakai celana tidur yang ia bawa dari Seoul. Tuh kan, untung saja kami membawa perbekalan yang cukup.

"Sepertinya aku harus pijat refleksi." suara Mark hyung terdengar nyaris habis. Itu membuatku tidak tega melihatnya menderita kesakitan seperti itu, jadi aku berniat untuk sedikit membantunya dengan ilmu yang kupunya.

"Uhh.. jika hyung butuh pijatan, mungkin aku bisa memijit sedikit."

"Jinjja? Kau bisa memijit?"

"Ne."

"Bisa kau tolong pijat leher dan pundakku sedikit? Sepertinya aku terlalu lama mengemudi."

"Ne." aku datang kepadanya dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Kami duduk saling berhadapan, kulihat rambutnya masih sangat berair hingga membasahi bantal yang tadi menopang kepalanya sejenak, jadi kuambil handuk yang ada di lehernya dan kukeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk itu. "Kalau basah begini hyung bisa masuk angin."

Mark hyung tidak menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan aku sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya. Beberapa kali ia menghisap bibirnya sendiri karena setiap kali lehernya tersentuh, ia selalu mengeluh kesakitan.

Aku mulai memijatnya dari belakang, benar-benar perlahan agar aku tidak semakin menyakitinya. Aku sendiri bahkan dapat merasakan urat dan ototnya yang tegang dengan jari-jariku, tapi setidaknya aku menjadi orang yang berguna saat ini.

Hmm... ini terasa aneh, aku sendiri bertanya-tanya apakah Mark hyung tidak merasa aneh dengan _ini_? Maksudku... aku memijitinya... tidakkah itu agak aneh? Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun seperti: _hmmm, bagaimana jarinya bisa lentik seperti yeoja, Bam?_ atau _ini menggelikan_ atau apapun tentang perasaannya soal ini, karena aku sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dengan _perasaanku._

Aniyo, Bam, tidak mungkin.

Aih, pundaknya lebar sekali.

Lupakan, Bam!

"Aduh... kanan sedikit, Bam."

"Ini?"

"Iya, itu. Aduh, sepertinya ototku mengeras."

"Kau terlalu lama mengemudi, hyung."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengemudi hingga sejauh ini." katanya sambil tertawa sekilas.

"Pantas saja."

"Uhm, Bam," ia menengok ke samping untuk melihatku sedikit, mungkin. "Pijatanmu enak sekali, sering memijat?"

"Aniyo, tapi aku pernah belajar pijatan Thailand dari ibuku. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa akhirnya ilmu pijat itu akan berguna." jawabku.

Mark hyung mengangguk dan tersenyum secara bersamaan, "iya, berguna untuk memijatku. Sering-sering memijatku, ya?"

"Maunya." aku sedikit melakukan penekanan pada jariku sebagai tanda kekesalan, tapi maksudnya hanya untuk bercanda karena dia mulai bermain-main denganku.

"Mau dong." dia tertawa. "Kau sudah pernah memijat siapa selain aku?"

"Aku sering memijat teman-temanku setiap sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Kalau saja aku bisa memijat diriku sendiri, pasti ilmu pijat yang aku punya ini akan lebih berguna lagi."

"Hanya memijat leher saja? Tidak memijat yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga bisa memijat tangan dan kaki, tapi aku lebih suka memijat kepala karena itu tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga."

"Aniyo, ani, bukan itu maksudku." ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arahku. "Yang lain, yang tegang kan bukan hanya otot, Bam." katanya lagi.

Apa maksud dari senyum dan tatapan yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan padaku. Normalnya kan aku memijat tangan, kaki, kepala atau pundak seseorang, manapun yang biasanya sering terasa pegal atau keram. Setahuku, memijat itu bukan hanya soal bagian tubuh yang pegal atau keram, tapi juga titik akupuntur kesehatan yang ada di dalam tubuh. Nah... dia bilang yang tegang bukan hanya otot, tapi kalau bukan otot apalagi yang...

HAISH. HYUNG INI...!

"YAK!" aku menjitak kepalanya sesegera mungkin ketika aku mulai mengerti ke mana maksud pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

"HAHAHA!" Mark hyung tertawa dengan begitu krispi.

"Hyung ini bicara apa, sih!? Dasar mesum!"

"Yak! Apa kau baru saja berbicara secara informal kepadaku, huh?!"

"Habisnya hyung menyebalkan!"

Dia masih terkekeh, "haduh... kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi."

"Shikkireo!"

"Aniyo, aniyo, lanjut lanjut! Pegalnya belum selesai." ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menaruhnya di atas kedua bahunya yang lebar itu. Sebagai balasan, aku memukul punggungnya hingga ia memekik seperti tikus yang kejepit pintu, tapi setelahnya aku melanjutkan pijatanku kembali. "Mmm, Bam, tapi ini perbincangan antar laki-laki saja, ya?"

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Kalau kau melihat yeoja yang cantik di sekolah, kau pernah langsung terangsang olehnya?"

Pertanyaan macam itu. Jelas, sebagai laki-laki aku pernah merasakannya, dan kupikir Mark hyung tidak perlu untuk menanyakan hal semacam itu. Apakah dia meragukan orientasi seksualku?

"Ya jelas pernah." jawabku dengan yakin.

"Oleh siapa?"

"Hani nuna. Waktu itu roknya pendek sekali hingga pahanya yang mulus itu menggodaku."

"Ckck, dia tidak menarik sama sekali bagiku."

"Iya, yang menarik bagi hyung kan hanya Jiyeon nuna seorang."

"Tau saja."

Menurut cerita yang kudengar dari Jackson, tentang Jiyeon nuna yang sering mampir ke rumah Mark hyung dan melakukan _hal_... ya, apalah yang orang pacaran lakukan, aku sudah dapat memastikan bahwa Mark hyung pasti tergoda juga dengan keindahan tubuh Jiyeon nuna. Jangankan dia, aku saja kadang-kadang tergoda, hanya saja aku tidak semudah itu tergoda oleh keindahan tubuh wanita.

"Aku sudah pernah menyentuh paha Jiyeon, bahkan pantatnya. Sumpah mulus." kata Mark hyung dengan bangga.

"Lalu?"

"Aku heran kenapa dia tidak marah sama sekali, padahal kebanyakan yeoja ketika daerah sensitifnya disentuh oleh namja, pasti dia akan marah."

"Pertama, kau adalah namjachingunya. Kedua, karena kau namjachingunya, dia sudah pasti menikmati itu." jelasku, Mark hyung ini bodoh atau apa? Masa dia tidak tahu mengenai hal-hal sesederhana itu.

"Masuk akal." ia mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Kau sendiri, kau sudah pernah menyentuh yeoja? Pacarmu atau..."

"Pantat ibuku? Aku pernah."

"Eish, bukan itu!"

"Belum pernah. Menyentuh yeoja tidak semudah itu, aku juga harus memikirkan perasaan yeoja yang kusentuh. Mungkin dia akan merasa sakit hati atau dipermalukan."

"Aku tahu." Mark hyung meninggikan suaranya. "Mungkin kau pernah menyentuh pacarmu? Ayolah, kita tidak hidup dizamannya Jackson."

"Sayangnya aku belum pernah punya pacar, makanya aku tidak pernah menyentuh siapapun."

"JINJJA!? Wah, jangan sampai kau melewati masa-masa remajamu tanpa indahnya rasa berpacaran."

"Ya... aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Mungkin nanti kalau aku sudah lebih tua."

Sejujurnya, pacaran bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang membuat masa remajaku ini akan menjadi lebih indah. Memang sih, pacaran adalah salah satu pembangkit semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, untuk menemani rasa kesepian dan juga pengalaman hidup. Namum, entah kenapa sepertinya aku belum memiliki rasa untuk jatuh cinta kepada seorang yeoja.

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa arti dari sebuah kata pacaran, namun setiap kali aku memikirkan orang yang kucintai, rasanya indah sekali. Dan Jiyeon selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku setiap saat, makanya aku mau menjadi kekasihnya."

Apa yang bisa kukatakan, aku tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat untuk kelimat itu, aku juga tidak tahu apa itu arti kata cinta. "Mungkin aku masih terlalu muda untuk mendalami hal itu." kurasa jawabanku cukup bijak.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Hampir enam belas."

"Masih kecil." Mark hyung berbalik dan menghadap ke arahku, lalu membuat sebuah putaran dengan jari telunjuknya. "Balik badan."

"Kenapa?"

"Gantian, aku yang memijatmu sekarang."

"Tapi... apa hyung-"

Mark hyung langsung memutar tubuhku tanpa seizinku, baru saja aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak merasa pegal sama sekali karena kerjaanku seharian hanyalah duduk di mobilnya, tapi dia tetap memaksa. "Buka bajumu!"

"Ne!?"

"Buka saja!"

Karena dia memaksa, makanya aku langsung membuka kaosku secepat mungkin, bahkan Mark hyung membantuku untuk membukanya. Jari-jari Mark hyung yang dingin membuat bulu romaku berdiri dan merasa kegelian sekaligus, aku tidak dapat memastikan apakah ini sebuah pijatan atau jari Mark hyung hanya berusaha untuk menggelitik leherku, tapi setidaknya dia berusaha.

Memang sih, kami berdua adalah sesama namja, tapi ini masih menjadi hal yang asing bagiku. Bahkan aku belum pernah telanjang dada di depan teman-temanku.

"Aigoo, kulitmu dan Jiyeon tidak ada bedanya."

Apa dia baru saja mengomentari tentang kulitku!?

"Aiih, hyung, kalau mau pijat ya pijat saja."

"Malu ya?" ia menyentuh pinggangku, refleks aku loncat dan nyaris berteriak, sementara Mark hyung hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksiku. Ini memalukan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku di sana lagi!" aku memperingatinya, dengan sangat keras.

"Lalu bolehnya sentuh di mana?"

"Hyung itu niat memijat tidak, sih!?"

"Oke, oke, I'm sorry." dengan sisa-sisa tawanya, Mark hyung mulai memijat leherku kembali. Rasanya bukan seperti dipijat, rasanya seperti digelitik, namun entah kenapa aku menikmatinya.

Setelah begitu lama aku melakukan skinship dengan Mark hyung, akhirnya ia mulai mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur duluan. Tadinya ia memintaku untuk tidur berbarengan dengannya, tapi aku belum merasa ngantuk dan menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa aku akan menghubungi ayah dan teman-temanku terlebih dahulu.

Ketika Mark hyung sudah tertidur pulas, aku keluar kamar agar aku tidak mengganggunya. Niat awalku memang ingin menelepon Jungkook, tapi aku melihat Hanbin sedang sibuk di ruang tamu, mungkin menghampirinya sejenak bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Hanbin-ah! Kau belum tidur?" aku memelankan suaraku, berhubung lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, jadi kupikir semua orang sudah tertidur.

"Eo? Bambam, kau belum tidur?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang membereskan rak ini, berantakan sekali."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Melihatnya kerepotan seperti itu, aku langsung membawa diriku untuk membantunya. Ia sudah mengizinkan kami untuk menginap, setidaknya ada hal yang berguna yang dapat kulakukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Mark hyung sudah tidur?"

"Sudah."

"Oh iya, aku belum sempat bertanya. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di Daegu hingga nekat pergi ke sana dengan mobil pribadi?"

"Mungkin jika aku ceritakan, kau tidak akan percaya."

"Ceritakan saja! Kau juga biasanya bercerita tentang apapun kepadaku."

Pada awalnya aku tidak yakin, tapi aku memang sudah biasa menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya. Kecuali hal yang satu ini, karena aku takut akan dianggap gila untuk kesekian kalinya. Hingga akhirnya aku dan Hanbin duduk di ruang tamu untuk menceritakan apa tujuan kami pergi ke Daegu, benar-benar dari A hingga Z, tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun hingga ke detailnya.

Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika melihat tanggapan Hanbin yang begitu sederhana seperti ia mengerti semua keadaannya.

"Kim Jiwon memang belum meninggal puluhan atau ratusan tahun yang lalu, tapi itu yang membuatmu tetap harus melewati kesembilan stasiun itu."

"Mwo?"

"Ikut aku!"

Hanbin membawaku ke suatu ruangan, di mana ruangan ini terlihat seperti perpustakaan yang ada di dalam film fiksi, seperti Harry Potter atau yang lainnya. Terlalu banyak buku hingga aku tidak mengerti apakah keluarga Hanbin benar-benar membaca semua buku-buku ini. Yang mengesankan adalah, semua buku-buku ini ditata dengan begitu rapi, sesuai abjad, tema, bahasa, penulis dan juga serinya. Dan aku baru sadar, bahwa kedua orang tua Hanbin adalah orang yang sangat berperan dan expert dalam bidang ini.

"Ini perpustakaan?"

"Kurang lebih. Ini koleksi buku ayah dan ibuku, mereka mendapatkannya dari berbagai belahan bumi."

"Koleksi."

"Ayahku sering menyebut nama Kim Jiwon." kata Hanbin seraya mengambil sebuah buku dari banyaknya jajaran buku yang ada. "Buku ini menceritakan tentang silsilah keluarga Kim Jiwon dan juga segala misteri tentang kematian yang ada di keluarga mereka. Sayangnya, buku ini bukanlah versi yang terbaru, jadi buku ini hanya sampai pada generasi kesembilan, sementara Kim Jiwon berada pada generasi kesebelas."

Aku sempat takjub, karena ternyata banyak sekali misteri yang tersembunyi di dunia ini. Bukan hanya piramida di Mesir atau Taj Mahal di India, tapi hal seperti ini pun menjadi salah satunya.

"Nenek moyang Kim Jiwon adalah seorang kaisar, aku lupa di kekaisaran yang mana. Saat ia memerintah, rakyat dan keluarganya benar-benar sejahtera, tidak ada yang mati kelaparan atau hidup kesulitan. Pemerintahan kaisar ini terus berlanjut hingga generasi yang kesembilan. Setiap kaisar dari setiap generasi memiliki satu orang ksatria untuk melindungi kaisar, mereka disembunyikan di tempat yang sekarang ini menjadi stasiun di Daegu."

"Jadi, arwah yang akan kami temui nanti itu adalah para ksatria yang melindungi kaisar pada masa itu?"

"Benar. Mungkin jika pada saat itu mereka berhasil memerintah hingga generasi kesepuluh, kalian akan bertemu dengan sepuluh arwah. Sayangnya, keturunan mereka dihabiskan total oleh kekaisaran yang lain. Dan Kim Jiwon, ia dibunuh oleh prajurit modern sebelum ia menikah." jelas Hanbin.

Ini benar-benar mengerikan, tapi mengesankan sekaligus. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan generasi kesepuluh?"

"Saat itu pemerintahan mereka sudah tidak berjalan lagi. Ada ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa kekaisaran mereka akan dibangkitkan kembali oleh generasi kesebelas, yaitu Kim Jiwon, mungkin dalam bentuk pemerintahan yang modern. Makanya sebelum terlambat, prajurit yang masih ada segera membunuh seluruh keluarga kaisar ini hingga tidak ada yang tersisa lagi."

Aku tidak bisa berbohong, kisah ini benar-benar menarik. Hal yang membuatku penasaran adalah, bagaimana bisa Jackson mengenal orang berdarah biru seperti Kim Jiwon? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Do Kyungsoo? Apa hubungannya dengan Choco?

"Kesembilan arwah yang akan kalian temukan di stasiun nanti akan membawa kalian ke makam Kim Jiwon. Kenapa? Karena kalian harus mendapatkan izin dari kesembilan kaisar."

"Keren." tanpa kusadari, aku baru saja dibuat mabuk oleh cerita yang tidak masuk akal ini. Maksudku... sejak kapan aku percaya dengan adanya hal seperti itu? Ini semua takhayu, tapi benar-benar memancing perhatianku dan terus membuatku ingin menyelesaikan misi ini hingga aku tahu siapa Choco sebenarnya.

"Soal Jackson..." lanjut Hanbin, "aku sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa ia menetap di sekolah, hanya saja aku tidak dapat melihatnya karena hanya anak berdarah campuran yang diperbolehkan."

"Apa kau tahu sejarah tentang Choco? Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak punya gambaran tentang siapa orang ini."

"Jika saja Jackson menyebutkan siapa namanya, mungkin aku bisa membantu. Sayangnya, pada saat itu tidak ada orang yang namanya Choco." Hanbin tertawa. Jika dipikir lagi, sampai sekarang pun tidak ada orang Korea yang bernama Choco. "Setahuku Jackson juga anak dari keluarga bangsawan, mungkin karena itu pula dia mengenal Kim Jiwon."

Benar, aku baru ingat bahwa Jackson adalah percampuran antara bangsawan Inggris dan Cina. Mungkin keluarga Jackson sendiri mengenal keluarga Kim Jiwon, lalu Choco itu siapa?

"Satu hal saja, aku akan mengatakan hal ini agar kalian waspada."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak semua dari ksatria itu memiliki hati yang baik, salah satu mereka adalah arwah yang negatif. Mungkin bukan kau, tapi Mark hyung yang akan menjadi sasaran mereka karena Mark hyung punya indera keenam yang sempurna, dia akan menyerap habis tenaga Mark hyung hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernapas. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau bisa menolongnya."

"Tapi... dengan cara apa?"

"Ini..." Hanbin menaruh buku yang sebelumnya lalu mengambil satu buku yang lain dari rak yang berseberangan.

Tapi... bagaimana bisa aku membantu Mark hyung dengan cara ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Eyy, siapa yang minta interaksi BamBin/? hayo!? Nih author kasih ni udah wkwk. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, semoga kalian gak bosen dengan ucapan ini, tapi author mau ngucapin terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca, meninggalkan review untuk setiap chapternya. KALIAN DAEBAKK! Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan yah mwah :*

Oh iya, untuk dukungan kalian tentang FF boyxboy, author mau ngucapin makasih lagi yang sebesar besarnya. Author juga seorang fujoshi berat, tapi untuk kita-kita yang nulis FF sangat menyiksa kan apabila kita nulis FF straight sementara kita gak rela kalo bias dipasangin ke cewe lain? bener gak? :( makanya, karena author sayang ke sesama fujoshi, author akan tetep lanjutin nulis FF boyxboy tanpa NC atau apapun itu, tapi berusaha agar ceritanya tetep rame. Sekalian siraman untuk para jomblo, kalo dikasih FF straight kan tambah ngenes ae kesian wkwk canda :3

Oke, FF yang ini jangan lupa direview yah, semoga terhibur dengan interaksi MarkBam atau BamBin/HanBam nya wkwk. Semoga ketemu di chapter yang selanjutnya :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Entah apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, apakah ini sebuah mimpi, atau Mark hyung memang sedang berbicara kepada seseorang. Rasanya masih ingin tidur, tapi mataku tidak bisa tertutup rapat lagi.

Ternyata Mark hyung memang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, walaupun aku belum bergerak sedikitpun dan membuka mata, tapi aku berani bertaruh bawa ia sedang berbicara di dalam telepon. Agak sulit menahan tubuhku ini untuk tetap diam dan tak berkutik sedikitpun, tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak ingin menginterupsi Mark hyung.

Omong-omong, aku belum mendengar suara Jackson, biasanya dia akan berteriak: _Selamat pagi Bam..baaaam! Sarapan sudah siap, jangan lupa mandi! Aroma mulutmu mirip kotoran ikan hiu,_ atau apapun sehingga aku tidak perlu memasang alarm lagi karena Jackson sudah cukup berisik.

"Iya, kau kemana saja? Aku menunggu teleponmu dari kemarin." kata Mark hyung. Sekilas yang kuingat, Mark hyung menunggu telepon dari kekasihnya sejak kemarin.

Menguping itu tidak baik, tapi sepertinya aku akan menjadi pendosa karena terlalu penasaran dengan urusan Mark hyung.

"Kau sudah sarapan, chagi? Aku akan berangkat setelah sarapan."

Chagi... hmm, benar kan, aku jadi penasaran. Bukan tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi bagaimana rasanya dipanggil dengan kata 'chagi' oleh seseorang, terutama oleh orang yang kau cintai. Mingyu pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'chagi' selama beberapa kali, tapi mungkin rasanya akan berbeda jika kau dipanggil oleh pacarmu sendiri.

"Yasudah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Jangan lupa juga kabari aku!"

"..."

"I love you too, baby."

Baby, baby, baby, entah kenapa tapi aku tiba-tiba saja membutuhkan Junhoe di sisiku sekarang. Biasanya di saat yang seperti ini, Junhoe akan menyelamatkanku.

Apa mereka sudah selesai? Kurasa sudah. Perlahan, aku mulai menggeliat tanpa menunjukkan gerakan yag mencurigakan bahwa aku baru saja menguping mereka. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sejauh mungkin dan merasakan bahwa pundak sebelah kananku agak kaku.

"Hmmm, jam berapa sekarang?" aku melihat ponsel yang tergeletak di samping kepalaku dan pura-pura tidak sadar bahwa Mark hyung sudah bangun daru tadi.

"Jam tujuh..." bisik Mark hyung, tepat di atas telingaku. Aku membenci ituuu... rasanya benar-benar geli hingga ke leher.

Aku berbalik badan dan melihat Mark hyung tengah membuat posisi tangan empat puluh lima derajat yang menopang kepalanya seraya tersenyum (sangat) manis kepadaku. Kami masih berbalutkan selimut tipis yang dingin sehingga aku sadar bahwa ternyata aku tidur pakaian yang menutup tubuh bagian atasku.

"Eoh? Hyung sudah bangun."

"Good morning." sapanya.

"Good morning."

"Tidurnya nyenyak?"

"Nyenyak." kebiasaanku setiap pagi sehabis bangun tidur, menggosok mata hingga keduanya memerah dan berair.

"Sshh, jangan digosok begitu! Nanti sakit matanya." Mark hyung meyingkirkan tangan dari mataku dan terlihat begitu khawatir.

Dag...dig...dug... kuharap kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Aniyo! Bambam, Mark hyung sudah ada yang punya, kau juga tidak mungkin menyukai sesama jenis. Tidak boleh, Bambam!

Tapi... cara berbicara dan senyuman yang ia berikan untukku benar-benar membuatku merasakan hal yang lain. Kumohon jangan biarkan perasaan _itu_ semakin bertumbuh di dalam hatiku.

"Aku mengganggumu, ya? Mianhae."

"Ne? Mengganggu apanya?"

"Tadi Jiyeon menelponku, kau terganggu tidak?"

"Hehe.. aniyo, lagipula ini sudah saatnya aku bangun." aku belajar untuk memakluminya, ya sudahlah namanya juga orang pacaran.

Dengan nyawa yang belum seratus persen terkumpul, aku mencoba bangun dan duduk, setidaknya untuk menyadarkan diriku secara total. Namun entah mengapa, ketika kudorong tubuhku untuk bangun, pundak sebelah kananku terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri. Haduh... jangan bilang kalau aku salah posisi tidur lagi.

"Aw!" aku refleks memekik dan menyentuh pundak sebelah kanan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mark hyung seraya menyentuh pundakku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya... keram sedikit." kutahan sedikit rasa sakit yang ada, semoga saja ini hanya berlangsung sementara dan tidak menyusahkan Mark hyung nantinya.

"Semalam kau tidur menghadap ke kanan dan tidak berganti arah." Mark hyung bangun dan berpindah tumpuan hingga mendudukan dirinya di hadapanku.

Omo~ apa yang baru saja kulihat?! Apa Mark hyung benar-benar hanya menggunakan boxer?! Seingatku... dia masih memakai celana tidurnya tadi malam.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Mark hyung memijat-mijat bagian leher dan pundakku yang sebelah kanan. Rasanya masih hampir sama seperti yang tadi malam ia lakukan, hanya saja yang kali ini terasa lebih bertenaga, dan juga... ia melakukannya dari depan. Wajahnya terlalu dekat dengaku sehingga membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, tidakkah dia sadar dengan apa yang sekarang ini sedang dia lakukan?

"Semalam mimpi apa, hm?"

"Tidak mimpi apa-apa." jawabku dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Yakin? Kau tidak merindukan ayahmu di rumah?" ia mulai menggoda lagi.

"Kalau rindu itu sudah pasti, hanya saja aku sudah biasa jauh dari orang tua."

Mark hyung tertawa sekilas, "tapi kalau ada apa-apa yang menimpamu, pasti akulah orang pertama yang akan disalahkan. Apalagi ayahmu seorang jenderal polisi."

"Itu artinya, kau harus menjagaku dengan baik."

"Of course I'll take care of you, Bamie. Kalau tidak, aku bisa dihajar habis-habisan oleh Junhoe."

Dia berhasil membuatku tertawa, dia seperti sinar mentari pagi yang akan membawa hari yang cerah untukku. Beruntungnya menjadi Jiyeon nuna, pantas saja semua orang iri terhadapnya, ia memiliki seorang Mark hyung yang selalu membawa hari yang begitu menyejukkan untuknya. Mungkinkah, jika seandainya kekasihku di masa depan akan menjadi orang yang seperti Mark hyung.

"Hey." suara lembut Mark hyung membuatku sadar bahwa ternyata aku sedang melamun. "Ada apa?"

"Eh? Aniyo, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau masih lelah, hm?"

"Tidak kok. Biasa, bangun tidur." aku memberikan senyum terbaikku. Bukannya menjawab, Mark hyung malah melemparkan tatapan ke dalam mataku sambil meneruskan pijatan kecil dengan jarinya. Dia terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan, atau mungkin dia dapat membaca pikiranku? Sekarang dia terlihat sungguh menakutkan. "Kenapa... hyung?" aku bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang kerasukan arwah apapun.

"Aku akan mengatakan hal ini, dengan syarat kau akan berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Hanya kita saja."

Ekhm, tolong katakan sekarang juga bahwa Mark hyung belum menemukan isi hatiku. Yang membuat semuanya terasa lebih aneh lagi, ketika pijatan jari-jari Mark hyung berubah menjadi elusan lembut yang menggelitik, bukannya memijat leher, malah menyentuh tulang selangkaku dan terkadang aku melihat matanya bagaikan memeriksa setiap detail dari tubuhku.

Dia membuatku benar-benar menjadi gila.

"Dari awal kita saling mengatakan bahwa kita dapat melihat Jackson, aku merasakan adanya hal yang berbeda." katanya dengan suara husky yang begitu... dalam, tidak kalah dalamnya dengan tatapan dari kedua mata kecokelatan miliknya. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menelan saliva dan terus berulang-ulang. "Tidak tahu apa namanya, tapi hatiku menjadi-"

"SELAMAT PA-oh, my, God."

Teriakan Jackson membuat kami berdua nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Entah bagaimana aku harus menanggapi aksi Jackson, marah atau bersyukur, karena suara teriakannya antara mengganggu dan juga menyelamatkan.

"Apa yang kalian-"

"Jackson? Dari mana saja? Kau membuat kami khawatir." kurasa Mark hyung terpaksa menunda kalimatnya. Ya sudahlah, ini demi kebaikan kami, pasti saat ini Jackson sedang berpikir macam-macam tentang kami. Itu pun kalau dia punya otak.

"Aku... hanya... ingin cari angin sejenak." jawabnya terbata-bata. "Apa aku baru saja melihat kalian-"

"Psst!" Mark hyung segera memotong kalimat Jackson. "Kami sedang berbicara tentang urusan lelaki."

"Jadi aku bukan lelaki?" pekik Jackson.

"Kau lelaki, tapi kau sudah mati. Ini urusan bagi yang masih hidup saja."

"Aigoo, mulai deh pelitnya Mark hyung." keluh Jackson, aku dan Mark hyung saling menatap dan tertawa bersama. "Hanbin sudah menyiapkan sarapan, tuh! Kalian sebaiknya segera bangun. Jangan _pacaran_ melulu!"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, huh?"

Deg. Ketika Mark hyung merangkulkan tangannya di sekitar pundak dan leherku, rasanya seperti nyawaku telah dicabut oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku tahu ini hanyalah sebuah candaan, tapi kok perasaanku menganggap ini sebagai sesuatu yang lebih.

"Bam! Kau harus hati-hati, Mark hyung itu pedofil." ujar Jackson.

"Aku dan Bambam hanya berbeda dua tahun, tidak masalah. Iya kan, baby?"

Tiba-tiba saja Mark hyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipiku. SEBENARNYA APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?!

"YAK! YAK! HENTIKAN!" Jackson menjerit histeris seperti kerasukan hantu yang lain. Kali ini akan kuucapkan jutaan terima kasih untuk Jackson karena dia berhasil menghentikan aksi Mark hyung yang... yang gila ini.

Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'baby', itu benar-benar aneh. Kedua, dia berintensi untuk mencium pipiku tepat setelah Mark hyung memanggilku dengan cara itu. AKU BISA MATI DULUAN KALAU DIA SEPERTI ITU TERUS.

"Ckck, yasudah, bilang pada Hanbin aku mau mandi dulu setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Mark hyung turun dari tempat tidur lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Andai saja dia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

..

..

Breakfast

..

..

Author POV -

"Bagaimana tidur kalian semalam?" tanya Hanbin seraya mengoles selai di atas rotinya.

"Kami tidur sangat nyenyak. Terima kasih ya." jawab Mark.

"Orang tuamu kemana?"

"Mereka sudah pergi tadi pagi-pagi sekali ke kongres arkeolog se-Asia. Hanbyul juga terpaksa ikut karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya sendirian di rumah."

"Hmm, padahal aku ingin bermain sebentar dengan Hanbyul." Bambam melahap roti panggang yang sudah beroleskan selai kacang. "Mark hyung! Kau harus lihat koleksi buku milik orang tuanya Hanbin, kau akan merasa seperti berada di negeri ajaib ketika masuk ke perpustakaannya."

"Apa suatu saat kau akan menjadi seorang profesor atau arkeolog juga?" tanya Mark.

"Aniyo," Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku ingin jadi seorang artis. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu."

Mereka bertiga tertawa dan mewarnai suasana pagi cerah.

"Hanbin-ah..." Mark menelan roti panggangnya perlahan lalu melihat tepat ke arah mata Hanbin, "rumahmu banyak hantunya, ya?"

"Hehe, hyung tahu saja. Jelas banyak hantunya, di rumah ini banyak barang mistis."

"Kau sendiri dapat melihat mereka?"

Hanbin mengangguk santai, "aku memiliki keturunan dari ayahku. Satu-satunya yang tidak dapat kulihat di sini hanyalah Jackson."

Bambam dan Mark saling menatap satu sama lain, mengetahui bahwa kutukan yang pernah Jackson katakan itu bukanlah omong kosong semata, melainkan benar keadaannya. Berhubung Hanbin bukanlah seorang anak berdarah campuran, makanya ia tidak diperkenankan untuk melihat Jackson. Padahal, sudah semalaman Jackson menetap di rumahnya.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa Jackson ada di sini?"

"Energinya sangat kuat, dia pasti hantu yang pecicilan."

"BENAR!" Mark dan Hanbin membuat high-five berdua sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sependapat. Pada dasarnya, Hanbin hanya mengetahui keberadaan Jackson lewat gelombang hawa yang Jackson berikan di rumah itu. Karena kemampuan indera keenam Hanbin benar-benar kuat, maka dari itu dengan hanya merasakan saja Hanbin dapat merasakan hantu macam apa yang berada di dekatnya.

Indera keenam itu hebat, namun tetap saja menyeramkan.

"Hyung, semalam Hanbin juga menceritakan tentang Kim Jiwon, arwah yang akan kita cari it selanjutnya." kata Bambam.

Spontan Mark membelalakan matanya dan menaruh roti panggang yang sudah hampir habis itu ke atas piring. "Jinjja? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia?"

"Ceritanya panjang, akan kujelaskan lagi nanti." jawab Hanbin. "Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana bisa Jackson, Kyungsoo dan Jiwon bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan apa hubungan mereka dengan Choco. Tapi mungkin hal yang satu ini dapat membantu, aku baru saja menemukannya tadi malam."

Hanbin meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja, diikuti langsung oleh Mark dan Bambam di belakangnya. Hanbin membawa mereka ke suatu ruangan, tampak luarnya nyaris sama seperti perpustakaan yang tadi malam Bambam kunjungi, tapi begitu mereka masuk ke dalam, isinya benar-benar berbeda.

Begitu banyak barang seperti patung, buku, pakaian, tongkat, bahkan beberapa bagian skeleton dapat mereka temukan di dalamnya. Setiap barang disimpan dan terlindungi dengan begitu apik di dalam sebuah kaca transparan, lalu di luarnya diberikan sebuah papan logam bertuliskan nama, tanggal dan juga nama dari sebuah tempat atau negara. Seperti label yang menunjukan identitas dari barang itu.

"Jangan bilang ruangan yang satu ini adalah museum." kata Bambam.

"Haha, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ini museum pribadi milik ayahku, aku jarang masuk ke sini."

"Hanbin-ah," panggil Mark, "ini buku apa? Kenapa tidak boleh di sentuh?"

"Buku itu milik seorang paranormal dari Skotlandia, ia menaruh begitu banyak kutukan di buku itu. Kau hanya boleh menyentuhnya lewat perantara yang berbahan emas, jika tidak, ada kemungkinan kau akan kena kutukan juga." Hanbin menjelaskan. Kelihatannya mustahil, tapi mereka mendengarnya sendiri dari seorang anak detektif, bisa jadi semuanya benar, contohnya kutukan Jackson.

Hanbin membuka sebuah lemari kayu yang besar, di dalamnya ada begitu banyak dokumen-dokumen yang mungkin juga terlarang. Namun, dengan begitu teliti, Hanbin meraba satu persatu dari dokumen itu hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sebuah map kertas berwarna cokelat kehijauan, di dalamnya terdapat begitu banyak kertas-kertas lusuh dan hampir rusak yang tidak disusun secara beraturan.

"Nah!" Hanbin terlihat puas. "Aku yakin pertemanan antara Jackson, Jiwon dan Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu dari pertemanan yang bersejarah di dunia."

Hanbin menunjukan sebuah foto yang rusak, untungnya mereka masih dapat melihat bentuk orang yang berada di dalam foto itu.

Cukup membuat mereka terkejut, ketika mereka melihat ada tiga orang lelaki di dalam foto itu, salah satu dari mereka benar-benar mirip dengan Jackson, hantu yang selama ini selalu bersama mereka. Dan hebatnya lagi, orang yang berada di dalam foto itu memang Jackson.

"Jackson, Jiwon dan Kyungsoo saat umur mereka masih lima belas tahun. Persahabatan antara dua anak bangsawan dan satu anak seorang tukang kayu. Hebat, kan?"

"Wow..." rahang Bambam nyaris jatuh setelah melihat foto yang begitu lusuh, kucal dan rusak, namun sangat menakjubkan baginya. Bambam berusaha mengingat wajah Jackson sejelas mungkin dan menyamakannya dengan anak yang berada di dalam foto, semuanya sama, wajah Jackson tidak berubah.

"Pria yang memakai jas dan dasi kupu-kupu itu adalah Jiwon, yang memakai kaos bernama Kyungsoo. Yang pirang, kalian pasti sudah tahu dia siapa."

"Jadi mereka bersahabat? Kenapa Jackson tidak mengatakannya lebih awal kepada kami?" tanya Mark.

"Namanya juga orang mati, tidak semua dari ingatan mereka berfungsi dengan baik." Hanbin mengambil selembar foto yang lain. Kali ini ada dua orang pria di dalamnya, pria yang pertama masih orang yang sama, yaitu Jackson. Sayang sekali mereka tidak dapat melihat wajah pria yang kedua karena terdapat rusak parah di bagian wajahnya. Namja yang kedua telah menimbulkan rasa curiga di benak Mark dan Bambam.

"Siapa anak yang di samping Jackson ini? Kok wajahnya tidak kelihatan?"

"Itu dia, sayang sekali."

"Apa mungkin..." sesuatu bagaikan tumbuh di kepala Bambam, "ini Choco?"

"Benar!" Mark mengambil foto itu dari tangan Hanbin. "Ini mungkin Choco."

"Tapi bagaimana kita menemukan Choco jika wajahnya rusak seperti ini?"

"Karena Jiwon adalah sahabat masa kecil Jackson, ada kemungkinan Jiwon juga mengenal Choco. Mungkin Jiwon akan mengingatnya." jawab Mark begitu antusias.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keempat orang ini hingga mereka mati satu persatu?"

.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu_

 _Di mana aku di benci oleh semua orang_

 _Di mana aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kehidupan_

 _Hingga aku mati_

 _Aku sudah mati sejak mereka memukul wajahku_

 _Hingga darah berlumuran_

 _Hingga wajahku tak berbentuk_

 _Hanya saja nyawaku belum sepenuhnya pergi_

 _Karena aku diizinkan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu_

 _Kalimat yang begitu kuat_

 _Tapi kenapa_

 _Kenapa mereka menyalahkannya_

 _Kenapa mereka membunuhnya_

 _Kenapa mereka melakukannya terhadap orang yang salah_

 _Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam?_

 _Temukan dia_

 _Aku ingin melihat seyumnya yang sesejuk embun pagi_

 _Secerah sinar rembulan malam hari_

 _Dan seindah pelangi setelah hujan_

 _Maafkan aku_

 _Karena aku melupakan segalanya tentangmu_

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Kami sudah berada di stasiun Jincheon, Hanbin yang mengantar kami ke sini. Kami berjanji kepadanya bahwa kami akan kembali ke Suwon setelah kami selesai dengan urusan kami, berhubung mobil Mark hyung kami tinggalkan di sana.

Padahal kami masih di Jincheon, tapi aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi tentang arwah negatif yang Hanbin katakan itu, aku takut jika arwah itu akan menguras tenaga Mark hyung habis-habisan hingga ia tidak berdaya lagi. Apa aku benar-benar harus menyelamatkannya dengan cara yang... ah sudahlah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku geli.

"Oh! Keretanya datang!" pekik Mark hyung. Kami segera jalur di mana kereta kami berhenti.

Kami pergi dengan kereta kelas ekonomi, jadi sepertinya kereta ini akan berjalan agak lama dan juga sesak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang random. Tak apa lah, arwah-arwah yang akan kami temui di kereta ini akan jauh lebih buruk daripada orang-orang yang random.

"Perjalanannya tidak akan berlangsung lama, mungkin hanya setengah jam." kata Mark hyung. Aku hanya bisa diam, mungkin memang tidak akan berlangsung lama, tapi tetap saja rasanya akan berbeda.

Kereta kami berangkat sekarang, detak jantungku semakin tidak karuan. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu melihat para arwah itu sementara indera keenamku belum sempurna?

Stasiun Sangjin.

Ini stasiun pemberhentian pertama kami. Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum menemukan arwah apapun, atau mungkin aku tidak melihatnya? Ini menakutkan. Mataku tidak berhenti bergerak ke sana dan kemari, hanya Jackson satu-satunya arwah yang dapat kulihat.

"Bamie." panggil Mark hyung, aku menoleh secepat mungkin. "Di sampingmu."

"Ne?"

Aku melihat ke arah samping, ada seorang ahjussi memakai setelan kerja berdiri di sampingku. Mark hyung ini buta atau apa?

"Arwahnya... ada di dalam ahjussi itu."

Aaah, aku baru mengerti. Tapi dengan keberadaan ahjussi berwajah menyeramkan itu (mungkin karena dia sedang dirasuki oleh hantu), mau tidak mau aku mendempetkan tubuhku kepada Mark hyung. Mulai aneh lagi... maafkan aku Jiyeon nuna, maksudku bukan seperti itu.

"Takut, hm?" tanya Mark hyung. Kumohon, jangan suara itu lagi.

"Aniyo... anu, hanya saja..."

"Kau boleh berpegangan kepadaku kalau kau butuh."

"Jinjja?"

Sekali lagi, maafkan aku karena telah menjadi orang yang super penakut. Tapi sekarang ini benar-benar darurat, rasanya seperti sedang duduk di samping zombie, makanya, selagi ada kesempatan untuk berlindung, aku mengaitkan tanganku ke lengan Mark hyung. Semoga saja tidak banyak orang yang melihat kami.

Empat, lima stasiun kami lampaui, Mark hyung masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia selalu memberi tahuku setiap kali ada arwah baru yang datang, setelah itu Mark hyung kembali berdiam diri dan melihat ke arah jendela. Setiap kali dia berdiam diri, aku selalu berburuk sangka bahwa tenaganya sedang dihabisi oleh si arwah negatif itu.

Tidak terasa kami sudah melewati stasiun yang keenam, aku penasaran bagaimana bisa aku membedakan antara manusia yang normal dan juga manusia yang sedang dirasuki oleh arwah.

"Mark hyung, sudah ada arwah lain yang masuk belum?" tanyaku sambil terus melihat-lihat apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini. Mark hyung tidak menjawab, mungkin dia tertidur.

Aniyo, ia tidak tertidur. Banyak sekali keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya, padahal di kereta ini cukup mendapatkan udara dari luar. Astaga, sepertinya arwah negatif itu sudah muncul, tapi... yang mana?

"Mark hyung?" aku sedikit mengguncang tangannya. Ia tidak merespon, hanya napas yang terdengar berat dari mulutnya. Jangan panik Bambam! Jangan panik! Kau tidak akan bisa membantu Mark hyung jika kau panik.

Aku melihat kembali ke setiap orang yang dirasuki oleh arwah, semuanya terlihat begitu normal. Mereka semua memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, wajah mereka dingin seperti mayat, diam-diam salah satu dari mereka menyerap tenaga Mark hyung hingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menyeka wajah Mark hyung dengan tissue yang kupunya, tubuhnya sangat dingin, ia juga tidak menjawab perkataanku lagi.

Mungkin... aku memang harus melakukan apa yang Hanbin katakan untuk menyelamatkan Mark hyung dari kondisinya yang mengkhawatirkan.

\- flashback -

Author POV -

"Energi Mark hyung berpusat di darah dan juga air liurnya, arwah negatif akan mengeringkan kedua elemen ini dari tubuh Mark hyung dan membuatnya menjadi lemah."

Bambam menelan salivanya sendiri. "Lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Agak menjijikan sih, Bam, tapi kalau kau ingin Mark hyung selamat-"

"KATAKAN SAJAAA!" emosi Bambam mendidih sebelum waktunya. Ia hanya panik, karena ia khawatir bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar untuk menyelamatkan Mark.

"Melakukan transfusi darah di kereta kan tidak mungkin ya, Bam..." Hanbin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan membiarkan Bambam berpikir sendiri tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Leher Hanbin ikut menjadi panas karena menurutnya ini merupakan suatu hal yang aneh sekaligus menggelikan.

"Tidak ada cara lain ya?" rengek Bambam.

"Demi Mark hyung, Bam."

"Tidak mauuuuu!" Bambam menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali setelah ia berhasil menggambarkan segalanya. Hanbin pun ikut prihatin atas apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa bantu lebih banyak, Bam. Aku tidak punya air suci."

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa bikin air suci?"

"Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat membuatnya, di sekitar sini tidak ada paranormal."

"Aduuuh!" Bambam terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Tidak apa-apalah, lakukan saja, Mark hyung juga pasti akan mengerti. Ini kan demi kebaikannya sendiri."

"Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ya apa lagi? Cium dia hingga saliva kalian bertukar."

\- flashback end -

Bambam POV -

Terkutuklah kau Kunpimook Buwakhul, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling berdosa di dunia ini.

"Mark hyung," aku mulai merayunya, "apa kau masih bisa bertahan?"

"Kepalaku.. sakit sekali... arrghh!"

Aniyo, Mark hyung, jangan pingsan sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa menopangmu ke makam Jiwon sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat tolong dia!" suara Jackson terngiangn-ngiang di kepalaku. Sepertinya aku memang harus segera melakukan ini sebelum Mark hyung benar-benar collapse di tempat.

"Mark hyung..." kusebut namanya dengan lembut, "maaf... aku harus melakukan ini kepadamu, ini demi-"

"Lakukan saja!" jawabnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Lakukan saja! Tolong aku."

Dia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini. Ya Tuhan, semoga aku bukanlah orang yang memiliki dosa terbesar hanya karena melakukan ini. Aku tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kami, apakah mereka melihat kami atau tidak, Mark hyung harus selamat.

Aku menyentuh kedua pipinya, kulitku dapat merasakan rahangnya yang tajam. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan mencoba untuk mentransfer salivaku ke dalam mulutnya.

Ini aneh, Mark hyung tiba-tiba saja menekan kepalaku seakan ia meminta hal yang lebih. Kupikir bukan itu alasannya, aku hanya harus menciumnya lebih dalam agar saliva kami dapat bertukar lebih cepat. Aku sengaja membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidah Mark hyung menjerumus ke dalamnya. Ia melumat lidahku dengan penuh... bagaimana aku mengatakannya... gairah.

Kami terus melakukan ini selama beberapa detik... mungkin nyaris semenit. Mark hyung menghisap bibir dan lidahku untuk mendapat saliva sebanyak mungkin, hisapannya begitu kuat hingga aku terpaksa berpegangan ke pundaknya untuk sekedar menahan.

Bibirku mulai basah, benar-benar basah, seperti dibanjur oleh sesuatu, padahal itu hanyalah saliva Mark hyung. Sepertinya bibirku juga membengkak karena Mark hyung sempat melumatnya bagaikan permet karet.

Smoch.. smoch.. smoch.. bunyi aneh yang menutup aksi tabu kami. Mark hyung menyentuh kepala bagian belakangku dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum bagaikan orang mabuk.

"Terima kasih." katanya. "Yang tadi itu... memberikanku nyawa yang luar biasa."

.

.

.

.

.

FULL MARKBAM AYEEE wkwk. Gimanaaa? Puas gak liat Mark selingkuh sama Bambam? Wkwk. Aduh, panas sendiri author nulisnya. Semoga kalian gak kecewa sama chapter yang satu ini yaaah xD untuk kesekian kalinya, terima kasih untuk review yang begitu membangun semangat author untuk menjadikan FF ini lebih baik. MAAF PENDEK YAH! AUTHORNYA LAGI PELER DEH JUJUR AJA. Yang jomblo jan pada baper lu ah, piknik sono~ wkwk.

Oh iya, gimana liburan? Tahun baru kemana? Jodoh udah keliatan belum? Siap siap nulis cerita tentang liburan pas masuk sekolah ntar ye, wkwk.

Okeee, segini dulu kali yaaak. Jangan lupa chapter yang ini di review juga. Semoga cukup memuaskan walaupun pendek. Author lagi kehabisan ide beeeeuh~~~ yaudah, semoga ketemu di chapter selanjutnya xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Karena kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku jadi takut untuk berbicara dengan Mark hyung. Aku takut jika ia merasa tidak nyaman untuk berada di dekatku karena hal tadi, karena aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Tak apa, aku tidak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasih darinya, memang seharusnya aku tidak menciumnya seperti tadi. Mark hyung bukanlah namja single, dia memiliki seorang kekasih, seharusnya aku membatasi diri dan bukannya bertindak seperti itu.

Mark hyung, dia terlihat baik-baik saja walau ia masih sering kali mengeluh, namun tidak seburuk saat pertama kali tenaganya dihabisi. Apakah Mark hyung benar-benar merasa wajar dengan hal ini? Aku tidak melihat ada ekspresi canggung di wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, semoga ini memang jalan yang terbaik.

Stasiun Sincheon, di sinilah kami harus turun. Setelah kami melewati sembilan stasiun dan mendapatkan sembilan arwah di samping kami, akhirnya kami bisa keluar dari kereta dan menghirup udara segar, setidaknya melepaskan aura negatif yang banyak sekali kami terima di dalam kereta tadi.

Ini aneh... seperti biasanya, selalu aneh. Hanya kami yang turun di stasiun Sincheon, bukan hanya itu, tidak ada orang lain selain kami di stasiun Sincheon, kosong, hanya ada kami dan juga angin dingin yang berhembus.

Rasanya seperti berada di kota hantu.

"Uhh... kalian... para ksatria..." kudengar Mark hyung berdehem beberapa kali, "jadi kalian akan membawa kami ke makam Jiwon... lewat sini?"

"Hey!" salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba berbicara, setelah sekian lama mereka membatu. "Jangan pernah menyebut Yang Mulia kami dengan sebutan itu!"

Ouch, benar, kami tidak seharusnya memanggil Kim Jiwon hanya dengan nama saja. Kami lupa kalau dia itu seorang cucu kaisar.

"Oke, oke, Yang Mulia Kim Jiwon. Jadi di mana makamnya?" tanya Mark hyung spontan.

"Kalian manusia zaman sekarang, memang tidak berpendidikan." tambah yang lainnya.

"Hyung..." aku menarik lengan baju Mark hyung, sepertinya aku mulai khawatir kalau si arwah negatif itu akan menghisap energi Mark hyung untuk yang kedua kalinya sampai sekarat, "...kurasa kita ikuti saja dulu mereka." bisikku.

"Dan arwah yang berada di belakang kalian..." ksatria yang kami temukan di stasiun kelima menunjuk sesuatu di belakang kami, tepat ke arah Jackson, "...sebaiknya kalian mengawasi dia."

"Maksudmu aku?!" suara Jackson terdengar nyaring. Apa? Kupikir mereka yang sesama arwah tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik, kenapa sekarang Jackson dapat mendengar arwah ksatria itu berbicara?

"Kalian dapat berbicara... satu sama lain?" tanyaku.

"Para arwah ini menggunakan tubuh manusia yang lain sebagai perantara yang terbaik untuk berkomunikasi, makanya aku dapat mendengar mereka." jelas Jackson. Wow, dunia ini ternyata penuh dengan trik.

"Bam..." Mark hyung tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan... dia menciumku lagi. Ia melakukan segalanya persis seperti apa yang tadi kami lakukan di kereta. Bibir Mark hyung yang manis itu benar-benar hangat ketika ia sampai di bibirku, bahkan di depan para arwah ini, Mark hyung berani mendobrak bibirku seakan ia meminta seluruh saliva yang ada di dalam mulutku.

Secara logika, ini adalah ciuman kedua kami.

Astaga, apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk mengatasinya?!

Mark hyung melepaskan bibirku dengan napas yang terengah-engah, "maaf... energiku mulai habis lagi."

"Arwah yang mana hyung?"

"Dari stasiun ketiga." jawabnya seraya menaruh kepala di atas bahuku.

Ternyata arwah negatif itu sudah kami temui semenjak awal perjalanan kami, pantas saja Mark hyung sudah kewalahan begitu kami sampai di stasiun yang keenam. Kasihan Mark hyung, bagaimana aku meminta kepadanya agar jangan terus melakukan ini kepada Mark hyung? Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan arwah yang satu itu?

Kulihat seorang pria dengan pakaian bak pengusaha tinggi nan sukses, rambutnya hitam mengkilap, tubuhnya tinggi, setelan jas dan kemejanya membuat ia nampak begitu gagah. Namun itu hanya tampak luarnya saja, di dalam tubuh pria yang terlihat hebat itu, sosok arwah negatif tengah berusaha untuk mencabut seluruh tenaga Mark hyung.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi." aku meminta kepadanya, kuelus sedikit punggung Mark hyung untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Kalian ingin pergi ke makam Yang Mulia? Maka jangan banyak mengeluh." ujar yang lainnya. Ternyata mereka tidak sebaik yang kupikirkan, bagiku, tak ada satupun dari mereka adalah arwah positif.

"Kami tidak akan berjalan bersama kalian." kata salah seorang yang lain. "Kalian harus berjalan sendirian menuju ke sebuah museum besar yang jaraknya agak jauh dari sini."

"Seberapa jauh?"

"Entahlah, sepuluh atau lima belas kilometer jauhnya. Di dalam museum itu, kalian akan menemukan makam kesembilan Kaisar, mintalah izin kepada mereka agar kalian dapat menemui Yang Mulia Kim Jiwon, makam Yang Mulia juga berada di dalam museum itu."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan selama kalian jauh dari kami?"

"Kami akan meninggalkan tubuh orang-orang ini dan kembali menjadi arwah. Jangan khawatir, kami akan melindungi kalian dari jauh."

"Tapi ingat!" sambar yang lainnya. "Kami dapat melindungi kalian dari berbagai bahaya, kecuali arwah negatif. Kami sesama arwah tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk saling berinteraksi, untuk berbuat baik maupun kejahatan. Temanmu itu akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka, kuharap kau dapat mengatasinya dengan baik."

Apa itu tandanya... aku akan sering berciuman dengan Mark hyung?

Haish, aku rela mendonorkan sebagian darah di dalam tubuhku untuk menyelamatkan Mark hyung daripada harus terus menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Eottokhe?!"

Seorang remaja berambut kecokelatan nampak seperti kebakaran jenggot, ia panik setengah mati. Remaja itu berada di dalam suatu kamar, ia terkunci bersama seorang teman di dalamnya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa tas ransel yang berisikan perlengkapan pribadi, namun tak ada satupun dari perlengkapan itu menolong mereka dari dalam.

Pada dasarnya anak itu bukanlah seorang penakut, ia dapat bertahan untuk semalaman di dalam kamar itu jika memang perlu, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya panik setengah mati hingga nyaris menangis. Teman yang bersamanya di dalam nyaris sekarat dan tak berdaya lagi, beberapa kali si rambut cokelat mencoba untuk berteriak meminta tolong dengan harapan bahwa seseorang akan menolong mereka, sayang sekali hasilnya nihil.

"Chanwoo-ya! Bertahanlah!"

"Arrgghh... kepalaku..."

"Kau pasti bisa bertahan!"

"Seung... kwan... a-aku..."

"Aniyo, bantuan akan datang! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Si rambut cokelat mendobrak pintu kamar mandi beberapa kali, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk membukanya. Anak itu nyaris putus asa, sebagai teman yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, anak itu merasa gagal walaupun ia terus berusaha untuk membantu temannya yang tergeletak lemas di samping tempat tidur.

Jika mereka harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia khawatir bahwa temannya tidak akan bertahan hingga fajar terbit.

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Tidak terasa bahwa sudah jauh sekali kami menempuh perjalanan, dengan kaki. Mark hyung selalu menolak untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum karena ia takut collapse di dalamnya dan segalanya akan menjadi jauh lebih rumit, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berjalan. Hanya lima belas meter jaraknya, tapi jika hanya berjalan dengan kaki, aku juga bisa kena tremor setelahnya.

"Bam..." panggil Mark hyung. Lagi... wajahnya terlihat begitu lemas dan pucat. "Sepertinya mereka mulai menghisap tenagaku lagi."

"Kau _membutuhkan_ aku sekarang?" tanyaku. Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman itu.

"Apa museumnya masih jauh?"

"Tadi ada peta di pinggir jalan, kurang lebih tujuh kilometer lagi dari sini."

"Hah..." bahu Mark hyung jatuh, ia membungkuk dan menyentuh lututnya dengan begitu pasrah. Kami berhenti sejenak di jalan, aku menunggu Mark hyung hingga ia benar-benar memintaku untuk melakukannya. Sudah hampir setengah jalan kami lalui dan Mark hyung baru collapse sekarang. Kuharap Mark hyung tidak pingsan saat kami sampai di museum. "Sepertinya ada ramai-ramai di sana." Mark hyung menunjuk ke suatu tempat, di mana banyak sekali lampu dan juga orang di sana.

"Hyung mau pergi ke sana?"

"Mungkin kita bisa membeli makanan atau beristirahat sebentar di sana."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Kami memotong perjalanan sejenak untuk sekedar mampir ke daerah yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kami. Tempat itu sangat bersinar kalau di lihat dari jauh, seperti pasar malam yang baru buka. Bukannya kami ingin bersantai-santai, tapi kami memang perlu hal yang menyegarkan setelah sepanjang hari mendapat stres.

Aniyo... ini bukan pasar malam atau bazaar. Kami pergi ke tempat yang salah, sangat salah.

Aku melihat banyak sekali yeoja di sini, mereka berdiri di depan sebuah tenda-tenda dan juga stan. Bukan itu, tapi mereka berdiri di sana tanpa busana, hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam mereka.

Aku tidak berani menyebut tempat macam apa ini, tapi aku tahu persisnya tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk dikunjungi.

"Hyung, kita kembali saja, yuk?" kataku tanpa menyembunyikan sedikitpun rasa khawatir.

"Hyung juga ingin kembali, tapi bagaimana caranya? Yeoja-yeoja ini seperti mendorong kita untuk tetap masuk."

"Hai tampan..."

Ish, seseorang menyentuh leherku. Ia adalah salah satu dari mereka, nuna nuna tanpa busana yang sedang mencari mangsa. Buru-buru aku meraih tangan Mark hyung sebagai tempat satu-satunya untuk berlindung.

"Dua puluh ribu won perjam, bagaimana?"

"Uhh, maaf.. aku-"

"Maaf, dia pacarku." Mark hyung mendekap tubuhku dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Aku nyaris saja terserang spot jantung kecil begitu mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya, Mark hyung segera membawaku agar terus berjalan dan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

"Oppa~~ mampir yuk ke tempatku! Dijamin kau tidak akan menyesal." seorang yeoja yang lain mencolek baju Mark hyung, aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Yeoja itu bertubuh kecil dan pendek, kulitnya mulus seperti model iklan di televisi, wajahnya imut, hanya saja payudaranya yang besar membuat mataku kelilipan. "Oppa, kuberikan tarif yang murah deh."

"Minggir!" Mark hyung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kami terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan semua godaan yang ada di sini.

Berhubung ini adalah tempat untuk melakukan tindakan negatif, aku yakin di sini pasti banyak pula roh-roh jahat yang menghasut mereka untuk melakukan segala tindakan itu. Aku tahu bukan karena aku menghakimi para pendosa, melainkan kondisi Mark hyung yang lagi dan lagi melemah, sementara ia sangat ingin melindungiku dari semua orang-orang asing di sini.

"Jalan keluarnya di mana?!"

Tempat ini seperti tak berujung, padahal saat kami melihatnya dari jauh, tempat ini terlihat begitu kecil.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda perjalanan ini lagi."

"Ne?"

"Itu," kata Mark hyung seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

SEXY MOTEL  
Open 24 Hours

Haish, perasaanku tidak enak soal ini.

"Hyung mau kesana!?"

"Banyak orang yang kerasukan di sini. Kita harus mencari tempat yang sepi."

Kalau saja ini bukan tempat pelacu... oops! Maksudku... apakah Mark hyung yakin kalau dia bisa beristirahat dengan keadaan yang seramai ini? Meskipun itu sebuah motel, tetap saja di dalamnya tidak akan terasa sepi, karena sudah pasti banyak orang yang... sudahlah, membayangkannya pun sudah cukup menakutkan.

Akhirnya kami pergi ke motel itu.

 _1 jam = 15.000 WON_

 _Setiap satu jam selanjutnya = 5000 WON_

 _Paket 24 Jam = 30.000 WON_

 _*harga sudah termasuk kamar mandi, air mineral untuk berdua dan 2 kondom_

Dari melihat tulisan yang berada di papan selamat datangnya pun, aku sudah dapat memastikan bahwa motel ini bukanlah motel biasa.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pelayan dengan seragam yang begitu rapi, ia berdiri di depan meja penerima tamu layaknya hotel-hotel pada umumnya. "Untuk dua namja yang segar-segar, kami akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik kami. Ingin memilih yeoja sekarang?"

"Kami gay." jawab Mark hyung. Sontak nyawaku bagai terbang begitu saja, kuharap Mark hyung sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapan tadi. "Kami ambil empat jam." Mark hyung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Mark hyung akan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk berdiam empat jam di tempat seperti ini.

Pelayan itu menerima uangnya dengan wajah yang begitu berbunga-bunga, tidak hanya itu, ia juga melempar kunci kamar dan banyak sekali...ekhm...kondom, ke atas meja layaknya kami akan melakukan hal itu selama berjam-jam.

"Bonus untuk anak muda." katanya.

"Terima kasih." Mark hyung mengambil kunci kamar dan beberapa kondom dari atas meja, lalu kami pergi ke kamar kami untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Kamarnya tidak buruk, memang tidak sebagus kamar hotel pada umumnya tadi benar-benar nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat peristirahatan. Ada satu tempat tidur yang cukup untuk dua orang, ber-AC, ada beberapa laci pendek dan juga satu kamar mandi.

"Ahh.." Mark hyung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. "Maaf, aku membawamu ke tempat yang salah."

"G-gwenchana... akan lebih baik daripada hyung pingsan di jalan." kataku mencoba untuk memaklumi.

"Tempat ini banyak hantunya."

"Tempat seramai ini?"

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan seks semudah itu jika mereka tidak kerasukan." Mark hyung bangun dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur, dia kelihatan lelah sekali. "Mereka semua menggunakan narkoba, mereka akan berhalusinasi dan itu mempermudah roh masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Kalau bukan karena narkoba, mereka tidak akan berani telanjang bulat."

Aku tidak bereaksi sama sekali, mungkin itu sebabnya, para roh negatif itu menyerap tenaga Mark hyung lewat yeoja-yeoja tak berbusana tadi.

Author POV -

Mereka sempat memiliki waktu canggung berdua di kamar itu. Ketika mereka ingin ketenangan dan tidur dengan nyenyak untuk beberapa jam saja, suara-suara aneh dari kamar sebelah mengganggu niatan mereka untuk tidur. Alhasil, mereka terbangun, duduk berdua di bawah selimut seraya menunggu suara-suara aneh itu berhenti.

Di tambah lagi, Mark yang selalu tanpa pakaian yang menutup tubuh bagian atasnya. Bambam jelas semakin kikuk untuk berada di sana.

Beberapa kali Bambam mencoba untuk kembali tidur, tapi gagal, mereka diapit oleh dua kamar di mana pengisinya sedang... memuaskan hasratnya. Ya, motel itu kan memang tempat untuk memuaskan nafsu semua orang yang datang ke sini, karena itulah Bambam dan Mark sudah mendatangi tempat yang salah.

"Kurasa temboknya tidak mengandung isolasi." kata Mark memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hft..." Bambam mengelus telinganya sendiri, seakan-akan ia bisa menghapus semua pendengarannya.

"Pura-pura saja kalau kau tidak dengar." kedua tangan Mark menutup telinga Bambam, mereka tertawa bersama di tengah-tengah berisiknya kamar tetangga. Ternyata wajah mereka sudah sedekat itu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hati mereka terbakar hanya karena saling menatap. "Mungkin aku akan selalu membutuhkan nyawa yang lebih darimu." ucap Mark dengan lembut.

Gulp~~ jantung Bambam berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Sekedar menelan saliva tidak cukup untuk membuat rasa gugupnya menurun, terlebih lagi cara Mark berbicara kepadanya; bisikan-bisikan yang lebut dari setiap kalimat yang Mark ucapkan, siapa yang tidak tergoda?

"Aku merasa begitu lemah di tempat ini, tapi aku tahu kalau kau akan menjadi kekuatanku."

"Ke-kenapa...?"

Perlahan-lahan Mark menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Bambam, ia mulai menciumnya dengan perlahan, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Setelah beberapa kecupan yang mengawali, Mark mulai melumat bibir Bambam yang kenyal nan manis. Entah ada apa dengan mereka berdua, tapi ada hasrat yang tumbuh di hati mereka masing-masing hingga mereka begitu menikmati momen yang canggung itu.

Mengetahui bahwa Bambam ikut hanyut oleh permainannya, Mark memindahkan tangannya ke leher Bambam, menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut dan sengaja menggelitiknya sedikit karena dengan begitu, Bambam akan refleks mencengkram pundak Mark lebih kuat untuk menahan geli, dan Mark menyukainya.

Bambam membuka mulutnya agar lidah Mark mampu menjelajah ke dalamnya, itu mempermudah Mark untuk meraih lidah Bambam dan menghisapnya. Mark membutuhkan saliva dari Bambam, dan ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghisap saliva sebanyak-banyaknya, dan juga melampiaskan perasaannya yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Ciuman ini bukan hanya karena Mark membutuhkan saliva, melainkan Mark juga yang menginginkannya. Ternyata ada perasaan yang tidak mereka sadari di dalam hati mereka, namun mereka menikmati perasaan itu, perasaan yang masih buram keberadaannya, masih sulit untuk diungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

Waktu tidur mereka nyaris mereka habiskan hanya untuk berciuman, hanya untuk menukar saliva. Hingga Bambam sadar dan perlahan melepas ciumannya.

"Hyung, kau harus tidur, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu selama nyaris sejam hanya untuk ini."

"Masih ada tiga jam lagi, atau kalau perlu aku bisa membayar lebih untuk tambahan jam."

"Bukan hanya itu..." mata Bambam menatap lurus ke arah mata Mark, sayangnya tatapan itu tidak membuat Mark jera, tatapan itu malah membuat Mark menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. "Tapi... sampai kapan kita akan melakukan ini terus?"

"Entahlah," Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi aku tidak berharap untuk berhenti."

"Aku bisa memberimu darah jika kau mau."

Mark mengelus bahu hingga ke lengan Bambam, "jangan lukai dirimu sendiri!" bisiknya.

"Apa yang akan Jiyeon nuna katakan jika dia tahu tentang ini?"

Mark diam, bukan karena dia tidak tahu jawaban macam apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Bambam, Mark seakan malas untuk menjawabnya. Mark menikmati apa yang sekarang ia terima, apa yang Bambam berikan kepadanya. Mark memilih untuk diam dan mencium kembali bibir Bambam sebagai jawaban yang bisu.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi namja yang brengsek mulai dari sekarang." bisik Mark.

"Apa?"

Diiiiiing~~~~ telinga mereka ditulikan oleh sebuah dengungan yang tiba-tiba mengganggu pendengaran. Bambam berkali-kali memukul telinganya dan memastikan bahwa ia masih bisa mendengar, begitu juga Mark melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamatkan mereka." suara Jackson terdengar di keduanya.

"Selamatkan siapa?"

"Bambam, tempat ini berbahaya!" Mark segera bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada orang yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Siapa, hyung!?"

"Sebaiknya kita cepat tolong mereka dan pergi dari tempat ini."

Keduanya bergegas membereskan semua barang-barang mereka lalu berlari dari kamar itu. Mark punya insting yang begitu kuat, yang mana dibantu oleh suara Jackson dan menuntun mereka ke suatu tempat di motel itu. Mereka melewati pintu tangga darurat hingga ke lantai yang paling atas.

"Hyung! Di kamar yang paling ujung ada yang minta tolong!" seru Bambam.

"Apakah tidak ada orang yang mendengar mereka, huh!?" Mark dan Bambam berlari menghampiri kamar yang berada di paling ujung. Begitu mereka sampai, mereka mendengar teriakan seseorang meminta tolong, sayangnya pintu kamar itu terkunci. "Shit! Pintunya terkunci." Mark menyumpah seraya berusaha untuk mendobrak pintunya. Berkali-kali Mark dan Bambam mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaga, seseorang yang dari dalam pun turut membantu dari dalam dengan cara menariknya.

BRAK! Pintu kamar itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Tolong! Tolong kami!" seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda menjerit-jerit histeris kepada Mark.

"Kenapa!? Ada apa!?"

"Temanku... dia sekarat!"

Anak itu membawa Mark dan Bambam ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar. Ada seorang anak yang tengah berpegangan sekuat mungkin ke kloset seraya memuntahkan begitu banyak darah hingga lantai dan klosetnya terlumuri cairan yang berwarna merah.

Mark dan Bambam segera menolong anak itu dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi, sementara anak itu terus memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Sesosok roh menculik kami ke motel ini dan menyerap habis tenaga temanku. Dia hampir mati dan aku tidak dapat menolongnya!" jawab si teman dari anak yang sekarat, teman ini memiliki rambut dengan poni berwarna cokelat.

"Kau bisa melihat roh?!" tanya Bambam spontan.

"Aku tidak bisa, tapi Chanwoo bisa. Ia memiliki indera keenam yang sempurna dan arwah negatif membunuhnya perlahan dengan cara seperti ini. Tolong bantu dia." anak yang berambut cokelat itu mulai menitikkan air mata, seperti yang mulai putus asa akan pertolongan, bahkan ia mencengkram tangan Bambam dengan begitu kuat.

Ada yang lewat di kepala Bambam, seketika ia mengingat Mark karena memiliki kasus yang sama. "Sepertinya aku bisa membantu." kata Bambam.

"Air liur saja tidak membantu, Bam! Dia sudah muntah darah!" balas Mark.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan membagi air liurku?" Bambam membuka tasnya dan mengambil pisau lipat.

Hal itu benar-benar mengejutkan Mark hingga rahangnya terjatuh. "Bam! Jangan lakukan!" pekik Mark.

"Anak ini butuh pertolongan, hyung!"

"Jangan kau coba-coba untuk membaret kulitmu, sekecil apapun!"

Bambam tidak menghiraukan, ia kembali mengumpulkan keberanian di dalam dirinya. "Kau punya air minum?" tanya Bambam kepada anak berambut cokelat itu.

"Aku punya!" anak berambut cokelat itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan memberinya kepada Bambam.

"Bambam!" Mark menahan aksi Bambam seketika. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Bambam dengan begitu kuat sehingga Bambam membeku. "Jangan lakukan hal ini! Jangan sedikitpun kau gores kulitmu hanya untuk ini!"

"Anak ini membutuhkan pertolongan." Bambam menjawabnya sehalus mungkin.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau akan-"

"Aku tidak akan terluka hanya karena aku melakukan ini." suara Bambam cukup tinggi untuk membungkam mulut Mark. "Anak ini jauh lebih terluka, aku bahkan akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau mengalami hal ini."

Mark memperlonggar cengkraman tangannya. Tatapan pada matanya benar-benar penuh dengan harapan bahwa keputusan Bambam adalah yang terbaik. "Aku percaya padamu." bisik Mark.

Sret~ satu irisan pisau membuka lebar kulit lengan Bambam yang mulus itu. Darah mulai bertumpahan dari lengan Bambam, namun sesegera mungkin, Bambam membiarkan darahnya jatuh ke dalam botol air minum. Terlihat ekspresi yang begitu menyiksa di wajah Bambam, dan itu turut menyiksa bantin Mark.

Setelah air di dalam botol berubah menjadi warna merah, Bambam menyingkirkan tangannya dan si rambut cokelat mengambil botol itu.

"Semoga ini cukup." Bambam berharap. Dengan perlahan, si rambut cokelat membantu menumpahkan air bercampur darah ke mulut temannya, Mark pun turut membantu untuk menahan tubuh si anak yang sekarat.

Sulit, tapi mereka berusaha. Hingga akhirnya anak yang sekarat itu dapat menelan beberapa teguk air ke kerongkongannya.

"UHUKK! UHUKK!" si anak yang sekarat terbatuk lebih parah lagi, ia memuntahkan darah yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, mungkin nyaris setengah dari darah yang ada di dalam tubuhnya terkuras habis lewat muntahannya. Bed cover dan sprei kasur menjadi berwarna merah karena darah, tapi wajahnya yang sangat pucat jauh lebih menyeramkan.

Anak itu berkeringat dingin, napasnya terdengar begitu berat hingga Mark khawatir bahwa napasnya yang begitu terengah-engah adalah napas yang terakhir.

"Chanwoo-ya! Bertahan lah!" si rambut cokelat mulai panik lagi.

"Dia tidak akan mati selama kita membawanya keluar dari sini sesegera mungkin!" Mark memaksa anak itu untuk bangun dan membiarkan anak itu bersandar di punggungnya. "Tolong bawa barang-barangku dan anak ini, aku akan menggendongnya."

Dengan sisa tenaga yang begitu minim, mereka berlari keluar seperti buronan anak muda dari motel itu. Mark dan si anak yang sekarat, keduanya sama-sama merasakan hal yang familiar bahkan ketika mereka keluar dari motel.

Tempat itu memang berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu persis apakah dia roh atau manusia sungguhan, mungkin dia adalah roh yang menggunakan tubuh manusia." kata anak berambut cokelat yang bernama Seungkwan.

Bambam dan Seungkwan berjalan di belakang seraya membawa barang teman-temannya, sementara Mark berjalan lebih depan menggendong anak yang sekarat di punggungnya.

"Kami diculik begitu saja ketika kami akan pergi ke museum untuk study tour hari ini. Saat kami sedang berada di tempat peristirahatan, Chanwoo tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesakitan, dan kami dibawa ke tempat itu tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Orang yang menculik kami itu berkata, bahwa kami akan dijadikan korban untuk iblis dan para penyembahnya, tapi mereka akan membunuh Chanwoo terlebih dahulu, baru aku yang selanjutnya." jelas Seungkwan.

"Apa hal semacam itu benar-benar ada?"

"Di dalam tempat pelacuran itu, banyak sekali orang-orang misterius. Salah satunya para penyembah roh jahat. Mungkin jika kalian tidak datang, Chanwoo sudah benar-benar mati dan aku akan dibunuh perlahan juga oleh mereka."

"Berapa umur kalian?" tanya Bambam.

"Lima belas. Aku dan Chanwoo adalah teman sekelas, kami bersahabat."

Bambam menatap punggung Chanwoo dengan seksama, "temanmu, dan hyung yang sedang menggendongnya itu memiliki persamaan. Benar-benar sama." kata Bambam.

"Persamaan apa itu?"

"Mark hyung memiliki indera keenam yang sempurna, ia bisa melihat arwah, hantu atau hal apapun yang berada di dunia lain. Dia sering mengeluh kesakitan ketika arwah negatif menyerap energinya."

"Jadi Mark hyung minum darah setiap hari?"

"Tidak, dia punya metode yang lain." Bambam menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Metode yang benar-benar sulit untuk dijelaskan."

"Sebenarnya, kenapa mereka menghisap tenaga manusia hingga mereka bisa mati?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Bambam melempar kembali pertanyaannya. "Namanya juga arwah negatif, mereka akan melakukan segala hal negatif untuk kepentingan mereka."

"Sebelum Chanwoo benar-benar sekarat seperti tadi, ia bilang ada arwah baik yang mendatangi kami di kamar tadi, katanya arwah itu datang untuk menolong. Lalu tidak lama kemudian, kalian datang." kata Seungkwan.

"Begitukah?" Bambam menoleh ke belakang dan melihat arwah Jackson tengah berjalan mengikuti mereka. Bambam dan Jackson saling melempar senyuman yang hangat. "Kami juga akan pergi ke museum untuk membantu arwah."

"Ne?"

"Kau mau ikut? Kurasa Chanwoo bisa menemani Mark hyung untuk berjuang bersama."

"Apa ini menakutkan?"

"Sudah pasti." Bambam menjawab dengan yakin. "Tapi arwah yang baik itu akan selalu menjaga kita di manapun kita berada. Dia... adalah seorang pelindung yang membutuhkan pertolongan."

"Tadinya kami akan pergi ke museum kekaisaran Kim. Chanwoo bilang di dalam museum itu terdapat makam dari sembilan generasi kaisar. Chanwoo benar-benar senang saat dia tahu bahwa kami akan pergi ke sana, dia bilang dia bisa meminta pertolongan kepada anak dari generasi terakhir keluarga kaisar."

"Pertolongan? Generasi terakhir?"

"Hmm," Seungkwan mengangguk, "untuk melindunginya dari gelombang arwah negatif."

 _Jadi, Kim Jiwon bisa melindungi Mark hyung dari arwah negatif?_

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Yeee! Sebelumnya, author mau mengucapkan: SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016! Semoga 2016 ini adalah tahunnya kita semua, semoga kalian para readers kesayangan author akan menjalankan kehidupan yang baik-baik di tahun yang baru, semangat yang baru, prestasi yang baru dan pastinya sehat selalu. Amiinn. YANG JOMBLO, PACAR BARU YEE ~~

Yeee chapter7 beres haha INI CHAPTER GARING BANGET LAH DEMI APA :( jadi author ngerjainnya jam jam 10 mau ke tengah malem gituu, sambil nunggu tahun baru eeeh malah udah keburu ngantuk authornya jadi weh garing hahahah :( tapi makasi review kalian buat chapter yang kemaren, padahal chapter yang kemaren juga garing hahah DOH MARK MULAI DAH AH ADA TANDA TANDA KETIDAKSETIAAN WKWK.

Okeee, chapter yang ini di review juga yaa. Maapin garing, Mudah-mudahan bisa digenapin sampai chapter 10 beres. Oke? Semoga ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV -

Museum Kekaisaran Kim, mereka sampai di tempat itu.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa bertemu arwah Kim Jiwon akan membutuhkan perjuangan yang begitu keras. Sayangnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang begitu jauh nan melelahkan, museum itu sudah tidak melayani pengunjung lagi alias tutup. Berhubung waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Pagarnya terkunci." kata Bambam saat mencoba untuk membuka pagar museum yang begitu besar.

"Jadi... usaha kita sia-sia saja?" tanya Mark, napasnya terengah-engah karena selama perjalanan ia menopang Chanwoo di punggungnya, belum lagi arwah negatif yang menghisap tenaganya secara perlahan.

"Tentu tidak sia-sia!" seru Seungkwan. "Ada pintu belakang yang selalu terbuka di museum ini."

Seungkwan pergi terlebih dahulu mencari jalan yang akan membawa mereka ke dalam. Walaupun ragu-ragu, Mark dan Bambam tetap mengikuti Seungkwan ke manapun ia pergi demi mempercepat waktu.

Mereka melihat ada mobil yang keluar lewat pagar dari sisi lain museum itu, nampaknya masih ada beberapa orang berada di dalam. Sambil mengendap-endap, mereka berlari ke dalam sebelum pagarnya di tutup, sebisa mungkin mereka tidak membuat suara yang mencurigakan agar tidak ketahuan.

Pintu cleaning service yang berada di bagian paling belakang gedung menjadi satu-satunya akses masuk mereka. Begitu berhasil menyusup lewat ruang cleaning service yang begitu sempit, mereka mencoba untuk mengendap-endap lagi ke ruang utama museum, lebih tepatnya lagi makam dari kaisar yang pertama.

Ckiiit!

Suara sepatu Bambam berdecit tiba-tiba. Dua orang petugas yang berjaga malam di museum itu lewat begitu saja dan menyebabkan spot jantung kecil di dada Bambam. Beruntung, ada patung perunggu yang besar berdiri di sisi ruangan, hingga mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk bersebunyi.

"Hampir saja." Bambam menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Hyung, kau bisa turunkan Chanwoo di sini." kata Seungkwan begitu melihat wajah Mark yang terlihat pucat dan kelelahan. Mark menurunkan Chanwoo dari punggungnya dan ia sandarkan di patung perunggu yang besar itu.

Chanwoo masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, tapi beruntung dia bisa bernapas. Darah yang Bambam sumbangkan untuknya benar-benar membantu, namun belum cukup untuk menggantikan semua darah yang ia muntahkan di motel. Chanwoo dan Mark, keduanya bersandar di patung yang sama, mencoba untuk menahan segala perasaan sakit yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Kita masih punya air darah itu." kata Bambam seraya mengambil sebotol air yang sudah ia campur dengan darah. "Kalian berdua bisa meminumnya."

"Berikan saja kepada Chanwoo." balas Mark.

"Kupikir air ini jauh lebih ampuh daripada-"

"Aniyo. Aku lebih suka..." Mark menatap mata Bambam dalam-dalam, "...aku lebih suka dengan cara yang lain."

Kalimat itu membuat pipi Bambam memanas seperti di rebus, hanya saja Bambam gagal menunjukkan pipinya yang berubah menjadi rosa karena kedua anak yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan airnya untuk Chanwoo."

Drrrt Drrrt~  
Sekian lama Bambam tidak merasakan getaran itu di dalam kantung celananya, yang belakangan selalu ia rasakan adalah getaran cintanya untuk Mark, yang mana keduanya saling merasakan namun takut untuk berbicara.

Bambam meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama orang yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Aku angkat telpon dulu." kata Bambam seraya pergi menjauh dari ketiga orang yang lain. "Goo Junhoe!"

 _"Bamie! Kenapa kau tidak membaca pesanku?"_

"Aigoo, pelan-pelan, June. Aku baru saja sampai di Daegu." bisik Bambam.

 _"Ini darurat Bamie!"_

"Darurat apanya?"

 _"Makanya baca pesanku!"_

"Ahh... oke, oke, kubaca pesanmu sekarang. Jangan ditutup dulu!"

Sambil menahan teleponnya, Bambam membuka kotak pesannya dan melihat begitu banyak pesan tidak terbaca, terutama dari Junhoe. Mungkin kalau Bambam menerima seratus pesan, setengah dari pesannya adalah dari Junhoe.

 _From: Junhoe_

 _Bamieeee_

 _Bambam!_

 _Baaaaaam baaaaaaam_

 _Bamieee penting Baaaam_

 _Kau di manaaa? Lihat ponselmuuu!_

 _*video*_

 _Lihat Baaam, lihaaaat!_

 _Yaaak! Aku bisa gila hanya karena menuggu jawaban darimu_

 _Baaaaam_

 _*video*_

 _Kau lagi pacaran sama Mark hyung, ya?!_

 _Baaam lihat Baaaam_

 _Demi kebaikan kita semuaaa_

 _*video*_

 _Aku belum menyerah Bam, belum T_T_

 _BACA! BACA! BACA!_

 _Air panas, air panas, air panas_

 _Baca dong, Bam!_

Bambam berdecak sambil tertawa sekilas, "aigoo, anak ini benar-benar gila." katanya dengan kepala yang digelengkan.

Ada tiga lampiran video yang Bambam terima dari Junhoe hingga Bambam tidak tahu harus memulai dari video yang mana. Berhubung ketiga video itu terlihat sama dari sampulnya, Bambam membuka video yang pertama kali sampai untuk dilihat.

...

...

...

...

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup Bambam, video yang Junhoe berikan adalah video paling menyeramkan sekaligus terburuk yang pernah Bambam lihat. Mungkin jika Bambam harus mengalami serangan jantung, video itu cukup mengejutkan untuk membuat jantungnya meloncat.

.

.

.

.

Junhoe POV -

Bambam, sesibuk apa dia di Daegu hingga ia tidak membalas pesanku? Apa mungkin dia pacaran dengan Mark hyung? Bisa jadi. Jika mereka terlalu dekat, apapun bisa terjadi di antara mereka.

Ketika Suga hyung mengirim video itu ke ponselku, aku jadi merasa bersalah, entah kenapa, padahal video itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya terhadapku. Aku ingin Bambam dan Mark hyung segera pulang ke Seoul dan melihat apa yang terjadi setelah dua hari mereka meninggalkan Seoul.

Bambam ataupun Mark hyung, keduanya sulit dihubungi belakangan ini. Aku tahu mungkin mereka tengah berada di suatu tempat yang mengerikan hingga mereka sulit untuk membuka ponsel, semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka di sana.

Untung saja Bambam menyempatkan untuk mengangkat telponku tadi, setidaknya aku mendapat kabar dari mereka. Kupikir Suga hyung adalah sahabat terbaik Mark hyung, sulit dipercaya kalau ia mengirim video itu juga kepadaku. Tapi hey... seorang sahabat yang baik sudah pasti ingin melindungi sahabatnya yang lain, kan?

 _From: Bambam_  
 _Kita bicarakan soal video itu ketika aku pulang ke Seoul. Terima kasih, tolong jangan sebarkan ke siapapun!_

Aneh... video ini sudah tersebar nyaris ke semua siswa di sekolah dan Bambam masih mengharapkan bahwa video ini akan tersimpan dengan aman di ponselku.

Malam ini Seoul diguyur hujan deras, aku bertanya-tanya apakah di Daegu juga hujan? Apakah Bambam makan dengan baik? Di mana dia beristirahat semalam? Aku menyerahkan segalanya ke tangan Mark hyung, kuharap Mark hyung dapat menjaga Bambam dengan baik.

Hmmm... kira-kira Jinhwan hyung sedang apa ya malam ini? Mungkin melihat akun sosial medianya akan sedikit memuaskan rasa penasaranku.

 _FACEBOOK_

 _Kim Jinhwan:_  
 _Hujan, hujan... rain will be better if bae is next to you. LOL. kkkk~_

 _COMMENTS_

 _Kim Donghyuk: Mwoya? kkk~_  
 _Song Jihyo: Hmm, aku merasakan ada sesuatu pada statusmu_  
 _Kim Taehyung: Ada apa denganmu, pendek?_  
 _Amber Llama: Orangnya tidak di-tag? Ckckck, just kidding._  
 _Lee Hyeri: Who is bae?_  
 _Jeon Jungkook: Hyung, jangan khawatir, 'bae'mu akan datang ;)_  
 _Kang Seulgi: Ini mencurigakan_  
 _Kim Mingyu: HAHAHA aku setuju denganmu Jeon Jungkook_

Mwoyaaa~ kenapa anak-anak ini begitu heboh? Ini kan hanya status biasa. Aku juga bisa membuat status seperti itu, semuanya bisa. Hmm, tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa Jinhwan hyung benar-benar membutuhkan seorang 'bae' untuk berada di sampingnya. Kenapa aku tidak coba saja?

 _FACEBOOK_

 _Goo Junhoe:_  
 _Malam ini begitu dingin, mungkin keberadaanmu bisa menghangatkanku di tengah derasnya hujan~ *love* *love*_

Bling! Bling! Bling! Benar kan, baru saja beberapa menit aku menulis status itu, semua orang sudah meninggalkan komentar dan membuat kotak notifikasiku bocor.

 _COMMENTS_

 _Yoongi Swaeg: Bocah ini mabuk_  
 _Jeon Jungkook: OH MY GOD! Mingyu-yaaa! Lihat apa yang anak ini tulis!_  
 _Choi Sulli: Ini sebuah momen berharga, seorang Goo Junhoe galau_  
 _Eunha: Yak! Jelek! Kau berhutang 5000 WON kepadaku_  
 _Kim Mingyu: AW AW AW aku mau muntaaaah_  
 _Jo Kwangmin: Kkkk, tolong jangan katakan kalau status kalian berhubungan_  
 _Kim Taehyung: Jelas status mereka berhubungan Jo Kwangmin_  
 _Kim Jinhwan: Anak kecil, kau tidak tidur?_  
 _Yoongi Swaeg: OH NOOOOO_

OMO! Jinhwan hyung meninggalkan komentar di statusku.

Mwoya? Apa yang kau tunggu Goo Junhoe? Kesempatan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semakin dekat dengan Jinhwan hyung.

Tidak perlu memperdulikan derasnya hujan atau umurku yang jauh dari kata legal ini, aku segera tancap gas dan meluncur untuk bertemu denga Jinhwan hyung, akan kupastikan bahwa akulah 'bae' satu-satunya milik Jinhwan hyung. Appa, mianhae, aku harus memakai mobilmu lagi. Akan kupastikan bahwa polisi tidak sedang berjaga di jalanan.

.

.

\- SKIP -

.

.

Author POV -

"Jinhwan hyuuuung! Kim Jinhwaaan!" Junhoe berteriak di depan pagar rumah Jinhwan. Malam hari itu, Junhoe menggebrak derasnya suara hujan dengan teriakan-teriakan memanggil seseorang yang membuatnya mabuk cinta. Tubuh Junhoe sudah basah kuyup bermandi hujan, Jinhwan belum juga muncul keluar. "Jinani hyung, keluarlaaah!"

Pintu depan pun terbuka, sosok yang Junhoe kenal muncul dan menimbulkan senyum di bibir manis Junhoe. Dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu, Junhoe melambaikan tangan seakan mengajak Jinhwan untuk bermain di tengah hujan bersama.

Dengan pakaian tidurnya, Jinhwan berlari ke pagar menghampiri Junhoe bersama payung di tangannya. "MWOYA!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MALAM-MALAM BEGINI?!"

"Aku mau bertemu dengan hyung."

"NEE!?"

Jinhwan bergegas membukakan pagar rumahnya yang sudah sempat terkunci dan membiarkan Junhoe yang sudah kebasahan masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar anak kecil bodoh! Kita belum memasuki masa liburan, kau seharusnya menjaga kesehatanmu agar bisa tetap sekolah! Kau tidak takut sakit, huh? Kau menyetir malam-malam begini hanya untuk ke rumahku. Kalau kau ditangkap polisi urusannya lebih panjang lagi. Tidak kasihan pada orang tuamu?!"

"Boleh masuk tidak, hyung?"

"..."

Mungkin Junhoe adalah adik kecil sekaligus besar yang pernah Jinhwan kenal. Umur Junhoe memang lebih muda daripada Jinhwan, tapi tubuh dan wajahnya yang boros akan membuat semua orang mengira bahwa Junhoe adalah seorang ahjussi pedofil yang akan menculik Jinhwan dan menjualnya ke para mucikari.

Ini serius.

Selian bertubuh besar, Junhoe juga punya sifat menyebalkan yang sulit untuk dikendalikan, contohnya seperti ini: mengunjungi rumah Jinhwan di malam hari yang hujan dengan mobil orang tuanya yang mahal, padahal Junhoe tidak punya SIM. Untung saja Jinhwan cukup dewasa untuk mengerti segalanya.

"Achoo!"

"Bersin, kan! Kalau demam bagaimana?"

"Kan ada hyung yang mengurus."

Sedikit tamparan yang halus cukup untuk membuat Junhoe sedikit berhati-hati untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Minum tehnya!" perintah Jinhwan.

"Orang tua hyung sudah tidur?" tanya Junhoe setelah selesai menyeruput teh dari bibir cangkir.

"Sudah, dan kau nyaris saja membangunkannya."

"Mian."

"Malam-malam begini seharusnya kau belajar lalu tidur, eeh.. kau malau main facebook lalu ke sini."

"Ah, iya, hyung," Junhoe menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas pisin lalu memfokuskan diri ke arah Jinhwan, "status facebook-mu itu... untuk siapa?"

Jinhwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "untuk siapa apanya? Itu kan hanya status."

"Memangnya... kau punya seorang 'bae'? Kelihatannya kau benar-benar menginginkan dia untuk berada di sampingmu."

Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Jinhwan nyaris saja menyembur tawa begitu melihat kelakuan si adik kelas yang terlihat begitu bodoh. "Anak jaman sekarang," ejek Jinhwan seraya menahan tawanya sekuat mungkin, "sudah kubilang itu hanya status. Itu tidak serius."

"Jadi hyung tidak punya... 'bae'?" Junhoe masih belum beres memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Tentu, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Jinhwan memang memiliki seorang 'bae', orang yang ia taksir hingga membuat perutnya berkupu-kupu setiap kali Jinhwan memikirkannya. Berkali-kali Jinhwan menahan senyuman di bibirnya agar Junhoe tidak menangkapnya sedang tersenyum dengan angan-angan di kepalanya.

Ada dua jenis manusia ketika mereka sedang jatuh cinta. Pertama, seperti Jinhwan: bagai terbang ke udara dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia dan menggebu-gebu. Kedua, seperti Junhoe: menetap di dasar, penuh dengan kekhawatiran, dibalut oleh dilema dan juga rasa ketidakpastian.

"Aku punya, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Anak kecil belum boleh tahu tentang urusan ini." Jinhwan menyeringai begitu lebar, secara langsung ia menjatuhkan harapan Junhoe yang sudah lama berada di benaknya.

Kedua namja itu tetap berbicara di dalam kamar Jinhwan hingga Junhoe lupa untuk pulang ke rumah, Jinhwan pun lupa untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

Ketika dua insan saling menyukai namun enggan untuk mengatakan, sepertinya hal itu adalah yang paling rumit dalam urusan percintaan. Ketika perasaan 'aku cinta padamu' tidak lagi dapat diucapkan oleh kata-kata karena begitu banyak ketakutan akan ketidakpercayaan seseorang kepada kalimat itu, maka menjaganya dari jauh adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikannya.

Jika saja kedua insan itu peka.

"Uhm, hyung... bagaimana kalau kita membuat selfie berdua lalu kita post di SNS-ku?" tanya Junhoe.

Emosi Jinhwan belum sampai di ubun-ubun, jadi reaksinya masih belum sehebat ketika Junhoe datang ke rumahnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Serius!" nada suara Junhoe meninggi. "Ayo kita buat selfie! Akan kukirim di facebook untuk melihat reaksi teman-temanku."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita buat!" Junhoe mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka icon kamera yang tertera di homescreen.

"Aniyoo, jangan buat dulu! Wajahku jelek!" secepat cahaya, Jinhwan segera mengindar dan menutup wajahnya.

"Wajah hyung sudah imut kok." tanpa melewatkan kesempatan, Junhoe merangkul bahu Jinhwan dan menariknya agar semakin mendekat hingga pipi mereka bersentuhan. Sebisa mungkin, Jinhwan membiarkan wajahnya menatap ke kamera walaupun percaya dirinya turun hingga titik minus. Mereka berdua mulai membuat senyuman, dan Junhoe membuat tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya di dekat leher Jinhwan. "Say kimchi!"

Cekrek!

Satu jepretan foto sudah berhasil Junhoe buat di ponselnya.

Buru-buru Junhoe membuka laman facebook di ponselnya sebelum orang-orang tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

 _FACEBOOK_

 _Goo Junhoe:_  
 _When you know who needs you the most, and who you need the most. Smile, my hyung ~~~_  
 _*photo* - with Kim Jinhwan._

Sebuah senyuman bangga terlukis di wajah Junhoe, hanya tinggal menunggu berapa banyak orang yang akan menjatuhkan rahang mereka karena melihat foto itu.

"Kau sudah membagikannya di facebook?" tanya Jinhwan seraya menggulir layar ponselnya. Setelah sekian akun ia lewati di lama facebooknya, Jinhwan menemukan akun Junhoe dengan foto yang sama persis dengan yang baru saja mereka buat. "Captionnya aneh."

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Memangnya siapa yang paling kau butuhkan? Caption-mu berlebihan." Jinhwan memprotes, namun diam-diam juga Jinhwan menyimpan foto itu di ponselnya.

"Loh..." Junhoe tertawa, "memangnya hyung tidak tahu siapa yang paling aku butuhkan?"

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

"Kenapa kalian begitu lama?!"

"Maaf, kami terjebak di suatu tempat."

"Dan anak-anak ini?"

"Kami menemukan mereka tengah dalam kesulitan. Demi menjauhkan mereka dari bahaya, kami bawa mereka ke sini."

Menjelaskan semua ini kepada arwah tidaklah semudah menjelaskan hal apapun kepada manusia. Jika mereka masih menjadi manusia, kepala mereka mungkin akan jauh lebih keras daripada manusia-manusia yang pernah kukenal, belum lagi mereka adalah arwah dari orang-orang masa lalu, di mana rasa disiplin dan ketaatan mereka masih sangat tinggi.

Kesembilan arwah sudah kami temui lagi di museum ini, sekarang mereka merasuki tubuh para cleaning service dan security. Dengan bantuan Seungkwan, akhirnya kami berhasil meyusup ke museum ini walaupun harus sedikit menunggu karena beberapa penjaga masih melakukan patroli.

"Jadi... apakah kami sudah dapat bertemu dengan Kim Ji-Yang Mulia Kim Jiwon?" tanya Mark hyung.

Kesembilan arwah tidak menjawab, mereka malah berbaris dan berjalan lurus ke sebuah pintu besar yang ada di sisi lain dari ruangan ini. Kami tidak ingin ketinggalan, jadi kami segera mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kami menyuruh Seungkwan menunggu dan menjaga Chanwoo, siapa tahu Chanwoo akan sadar nanti.

Salah satu dari arwah itu membuka pintu kayu yang sangat besar, aku yakin pintu ini tadinya terkunci, karena mendengar dari suara decitannya saja sudah membuat telingaku sakit.

Kami masuk ke dalamnya, ruangan ini gelap, tapi aku dapat melihat ada empat peti perak yang bercahaya di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri. Lampu tiba-tiba saja menyala, sekarang kami dapat melihat semua peti-peti itu dengan jelas, ternyata ada satu peti lagi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, maka jumlahnya ada sembilan.

Peti-peti ini berukuran besar, di setiap sisinya terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang begitu rapi dan indah sehingga itu akan membuat akal sehatmu tidak mempercayai bahwa semua ukiran itu dibuat oleh tangan manusia.

"Jelaskan keinginan kalian. Ingat! Jangan bertingkah seronok di depan para Yang Mulia."

Wushh~~ peti yang berada di tengah terbuka begitu saja. Refleks, aku menarik diriku sendiri untuk berlindung di belakang punggung Mark hyung. Kupegang erat tangannya, sepertinya kami berdua sama-sama mati rasa, tapi aku tetap dapat merasakan bahwa tangan Mark hyung begitu dingin dan juga berkeringat.

"Oh! Ada anak-anak!"

"OMO!" aku memekik. Kami berdua langsung berbalik badan saat ada suara yang muncul, ternyata ada seseorang di ambang pintu. Dia seorang wanita memakai baju ala-ala guide tour berwarna abu-abu bercampur cokelat, dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda yang dimasukan ke lubang bagian belakang dari topinya.

"Selamat malam anak-anak! Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Kami-kami... hanya... tolong jangan-"

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia." salah satu dari kesembilan arwah membungkuk seperti sedang memberi hormat.

YANG MULIA!? Yang benar saja? Jangan heran dan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku dan Mark hyung terlihat layaknya orang paling bodoh di sini. Dia Yang Mulianya?!

"Jadi... apa yang membawa kalian kemari?"

"Anda... perempuan?" tanya Mark hyung, ia melongo seperti anak kecil dengan air liur di sekitar mulutnya.

"Ini hanya luarnya saja, kalau aku menampakan wujud asliku, temanmu tidak akan bisa melihatnya." kata arwah itu dengan begitu ramah. "Supaya kalian tidak bingung, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah kaisar Kim yang pertama, sulit dipercaya memang, tapi arwahku tidak pernah tenang setelah ratusan tahun. Makanya, dari generasi ke generasi, aku terus merasuki tubuh seseorang dan bergaul dengan manusia biasa yang lainnya. Aku hebat, kan? Dan oh... aku minta maaf karena anak, cucu, dan cicitku yang lain tidak menampakan diri, mereka adalah arwah yang tenang."

Mark hyung menoleh ke belakang, jelas dia menoleh ke arahku. Ternyata arwah-arwah ini menggunakan tubuh manusia yang lain agar aku dapat melihat mereka. Tapi... bagaimana mereka tahu bahwa indera keenamku tidaklah sempurna?

"Ekhm," Mark hyung berdehem, "kami... sedang menolong seorang teman. Dia juga sudah mati, tapi arwahnya dekat dengan kami."

"Benar. Aku dapat melihatnya di belakang kalian." jawab Yang Mulia yang pertama. Kami baru saja sadar kalau Jackson berada di belakang kami semenjak dari tadi. Ini aneh... Jackson tidak banyak bicara belakangan.

"Namanya Jackson." kata Mark hyung lagi. "Ia sedang mencari seorang teman yang bernama Choco, tapi ia meminta bantuan kepada kami untuk mempertemukan mereka lewat dua arwah yang lainnya. Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Ji-Yang Mulia Kim Jiwon."

"Ooh, jadi kalian ingin bertemu dengan cicitku yang... dia cicitku yang mana?"

"Generasi kesebelas, Yang Mulia." jawab arwah ksatria yang sama. Mereka lebih mirip seperti prajurit ketimbang ksatria.

"Ah benar. Ya ampun, aku harus lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan cicitku yang satu itu." kata Yang Mulai seraya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Arwah Jiwon bukanlah arwah yang mudah bergaul, dia selalu menolak untuk memasuki tubuh manusia. Jadi, berhubung hanya kau yang dapat melihatnya... temanmu sepertinya harus menunggu."

Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang harus menunggu, jelas itu aku.

"Lalu... dia akan menunggu di mana?" Mark hyung mencengkram tanganku lebih erat. Dia seringkali melakukan ini jika kami akan berpisah, apalagi ketika aku sedang dalam kondisi yang ketakutan, dia juga selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkanku pergi ke manapun sendirian. Namun untuk saat ini, sepertinya aku harus membiarkan Mark hyung jalan sendirian.

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan aman berada di sini dengan kedua anak yang ada di depan."

Mungkin maksudnya Seungkwan dan Chanwoo. Benar, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian.

Mark hyung tidak melepas tanganku, ia hanya menghadap ke arahku dan memasang tatapan yang sama seperti setiap saat kami akan ber... tukar saliva. "Jangan khawatir! Ini tidak akan lama." bisiknya.

"Ne, hyung."

"Tolong jaga anak-anak itu. Dan tolong jangan memberi darahmu ke siapapun, lagi. Apalagi... salivamu, jangan."

..

..

Mark POV

..

..

Baik, semoga saja ini tidak lebih mengerikan daripada Seungkwan dan Chanwoo yang akan dikorbankan kepada para pemuja setan di tempat pelacuran. Dua dari sembilan ksatria membawaku dan Jackson ke ruang bawah tanah, di mana katanya makam Kim Jiwon berada.

Ini seperti film Indiana Jones, bedanya aku hanyalah seorang bocah pecundang yang penakut. Beruntung Jackson ada di sini bersamaku.

Kami masuk ke ruangan yang sangat berdebu, gelap, dan dingin, ini lebih mirip seperti gudang. Hanya saja, ada peti di tengah-tengah ruangan ini yang meyakinkanku bahwa ruangan ini memanglah makam dari Kim Jiwon.

"Ini makamnya?"

"Kami akan membiarkanmu berbicara dengan Kim Jiwon."

Kedua ksatria itu meninggalkanku di dalam ruangan yang mengerikan ini. Mereka menutup pintunya. Shit! Mereka menguncinya dari luar. Sekarang apa? Mereka akan menjadikanku tumbal kepada Yang Mulia Kim Jiwon itu?

Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk membuka pintunya, sayangnya pintu ini benar-benar terkunci dan mereka membiarkanku ketakutan sendirian di bawah sini.

Ruangan ini menjadi semakin dingin dan gelap, tapi energiku tidak habis sama sekali. Aku bersandar pasrah di pintu dan berharap tentang sesuatu yang baik, untukku, Bambam, dan juga anak-anak itu.

"Jiwon-ah?" suara Jackson berdengung di ruangan ini. Aku melihat arwah Jackson bersinar seperti ialah cahaya lampu dari ruangan ini. Aku tetap tidak melihat apapun, padahal wajah Jackson terlihat begitu antusias. Di mana si Jiwon itu? "Jiwon-ah!"

"Jackson?"

"Hyung! Hyung! Cepat bicara padanya!"

"I-iya... dia dimana?"

"Dia ada di sampingmu!"

"Di sampingku?"

Untuk memastikan ucapan Jackson, aku menoleh ke samping, tapi semuanya nihil, aku tidak menemukan siapapun atau arwah apapun. Ruangan ini masih gelap, masih dingin, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Bam! Ruangan ini seketika bercahaya, ada begitu banyak lilin yang dipasang berjajar dengan rapi di dinding hingga cahayanya yang lemah cukup untuk menerangi pengelihatanku. Jackson tiba-tiba menghilang, sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian di ruangan ini. Hanya aku dan si peti mati yang penuh dengan misteri.

Kakiku benar-benar lemas hingga lututku menyentuh lantai yang berdebu, aku mulai merasakan ketakutan yang sebenarnya. Aku khawatir jika Bambam tidak berada di sampingku, namun ini mengerikan jika Jackson menghilang begitu saja.

"Jackson?" aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang begitu tak berdaya.

"Kau mencari temanmu?"

Itu bukan suara Jackson.

"Hft... tolong jangan bermain-main." aku meminta. Inilah yang kubenci tentang kehidupan dunia lain, mereka seringkali bermain-main dengan manusia, namun permainan mereka begitu tidak masuk akal dan juga mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bermain-main, aku hanya menyitanya sebentar."

Dengan mental tahu yang kupunya, aku berusaha untuk menghadap ke arah sumber suara yang barusan menjawabku. Dia adalah jenis arwah yang sama dengan Jackson, dia bukanlah arwah yang negatif. Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tepatnya di foto yang Hanbin tunjukkan ketika kami berada di rumahnya.

Kim Jiwon, aku menemukannya. Dia seorang namja bermata sipit dengan rambut hitam, pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah... baju tidur. Benar. Baju tidur. Parasnya sama dengan Jackson: sedikit agak transparan dan memiliki sinar di sekitar tubuhnya, warna kulitnya juga pucat. Baju tidur itu sempat membuat rasa takutku tenggelam selama beberapa detik, tapi berhubung Jackson tidak di sini, aku tidak yakin bahwa aku akan aman-aman saja berada di sini sendirian.

"Aku kan yang kau cari?" tanyanya

Aku bangkit dan menatap matanya yang dingin. "Benar, Yang Mulia. Anda yang kami cari."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku tidak mendapat gelar kaisar di masaku. Aku juga meninggal waktu aku masih seusiamu." katanya. "Terima kasih karena telah membawa Jackson ke sini, tadinya aku berharap seseorang akan membawa Kyungsoo juga."

"Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa di antara kalian bertiga? Dan... siapa itu Choco?"

"Begini anak muda," Kim Jiwon mengitari ruangan ini seraya menyentuh dindingnya yang lembab, "Kim Jiwon, aku adalah cucu dari kaisar yang besar di Korea pada masa itu. Jackson Wang, seorang putera konglomerat berkuasa berdarah campuran, Inggris dan juga Cina. Do Kyungsoo, seorang anak dari tukang kayu yang miskin di Myeongdong, nenek moyangnya bekerja untuk kerajaanku. Aku dan Jackson bersahabat karena kami adalah sesama anak berdarah biru."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Saat itu kasta antar yang kaya dan yang miskin benar-benar mencolok. Kami berteman dengan Kyungsoo karena dia tidak memiliki teman saat itu. Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik, maka tidak ada ancaman bagi kami untuk berteman dengannya."

Aku mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja Hanbin mengatakan bahwa persahabatan mereka adalah salah satu persahabatan yang bersejarah di dunia.

"Keluarga Jackson memiliki kekuatan yang besar, mereka bisa saja menjajah Korea pada masa itu, tapi kolonial Inggris saat itu tidak berniat untuk menjajah Korea, jadi mereka menjajah negara yang lain." lanjut Jiwon. "Tetap saja, jiwa mereka adalah jiwa penjajah. Pistol, pedang, pesawat tempur, dan juga pendidikan mereka yang tinggi bercampur kental dengan darah mereka. Mungkin kalau kau belajar tentang sejarah di sekolahmu... kau akan tahu bahwa hubungan antara kerajaan satu dengan kerjaan yang lain tidak akan pernah akur, meskipun mereka berada di satu negara yang sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jackson, temanku yang satu itu, waktu itu tahtanya tinggi sekali, dia berpredikat pangeran. Dia pindah ke Korea karena orang tuanya berdinas, mereka bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan yang dibuat oleh keluargaku." jari-jari Jiwon menyentuh api di sumbu lilin yang menyala, tapi jarinya tidak terbakar, mungkin dia tidak dapat merasakan panas di kulitnya. Aku masih mendengarkan tentang ceritanya yang panjang ini.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuat kalian bertiga mati satu per satu?" tanyaku spontan.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus." Kim Jiwon tertawa. "Jackson mati karena ia mendapat perlakuan yang tidak pantas di sekolahnya, hanya karena ia adalah seorang anak berdarah campuran. Pada saat itu, penduduk lokal masih sangat rasis, mereka benar-benar menjunjung tinggi darah asli Korea. Tapi... itu bukanlah jawaban akan pertanyaanmu."

Aku terdiam dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Persahabatan kami merupakan bersahabatan yang terlarang di dalam keluarga Jackson. Pertama, jika kau berteman dengan seseorang dari kerajaan yang lain, ada kemungkinan orang itu adalah musuh di dalam selimut yang dapat menghancurkan keluarga kerajaan, jelas kau harus waspada. Kedua, berteman dengan orang miskin adalah haram hukumnya. Dan yang ketiga..." Jiwon berhenti sejenak setelah ia mengeluarkan jarinya yang ketiga, "...menyukai sesama jenis akan jauh lebih nista lagi."

"Menyukai sesama jenis!?" aku memekik secara otomatis. Siapa yang penyuka sesama jenis? Apa mungkin Jackson? Cerita ini semakin tidak masuk akal.

"Beberapa bulan setelah kematian Jackson, Kyungsoo dibunuh oleh prajurit kerajaan mereka karena Kyungsoo adalah orang miskin yang dianggap dapat mencemari nama baik keluarga kerajaan. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, aku juga diburu oleh prajurit mereka karena aku dituduh sebagai mata-mata yang dapat menghancurkan keluarga kerajaan, mereka membutuhkan waktu dua tahun untuk menemukanku." jelasnya. "Jadi sekarang kau mengerti, kenapa kami mati satu persatu?"

Itu kejam. Tadinya kupikir mereka bertiga adalah sahabat yang sama-sama berjuang melawan sesuatu hingga mereka mati, ternyata kenyataannya jauh lebih buruk. Mereka mati... hanya karena mereka menjadi korban tuduhan keluarga Jackson pada masa itu.

"Lalu, Choco-"

"Nah, ini favoritku!" ada senyum akan kepuasan di wajah Kim Jiwon yang membuatku takut, seakan-akan ia akan membongkar seluruh rahasia tabu keluarga Jackson untuk sebuah balas dendam. "Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang saat itu tiba-tiba muncul di antara kami. Anak itu begitu baik, lugu dan juga sopan. Sepertinya Jackson lupa menyebut namanya lagi. Dia bukan Choco, tapi Brownie."

"Maaf?"

"Benar. Namanya Brownie, jelas itu bukan nama aslinya, tapi Jackson sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Dia bukan anak yang kaya, tapi juga tidak miskin. Dia hanyalah rakyat biasa. Tapi anak itu sempat menarik perhatian Jackson hingga jatuh hati, sayangnya, Jackson tidak sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya karena dia mati terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi..." aku bingung bagaimana aku harus melanjutkan kalimatku yang selanjutya, "...tapi... kau bilang di anak laki-laki?"

"Tepat sekali, anak muda. Makanya, seperti yang kubilang di awal, menyukai sesama jenis akan jauh lebih nista lagi bagi keluarga Jackson." Jiwon meniup peti matinya yang berdebu dan hampir retak.

Jadi Jackson adalah penyuka sesama jenis? Bahkan diumurnya yang begitu muda?

"Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab dengan lengkap. Siapa itu Choco? Choco adalah Brownie, nama lengkapnya Kim Yugyeom, si anak lugu yang menjadi cinta pertama Jackson. Bagaimana kami semua bisa mati? Kami dibunuh oleh prajurit kerajaan Jackson saat itu."

Demi dewa apapun, yang manapun, aku berani bertaruh bahwa Jackson mendapatkan begitu banyak tekanan saat sebelum, bahkan sesudah kematiannya. Ini tidak adil, Jackson tidak bisa disalahkan atas kematian mereka hanya karena prajurit kerajaannya yang membunuh.

Jackson harus segera bertemu dengan Yugyeom dan mengatakan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

YAELAH KETEBAK DAH CERITA GUWA :( PASARAN AMIR CERITA GUWEE yaudahlah kalian udah mau baca aja author udah seneng /terharu/. Kemaren author ngabisin waktu buat nonton yaoi, biasa laa, butuh inspirasi dan pencerahan, jadi author nonton film-film thailand dulu gitu. EEEH TETEP MAMPET OTAKNYA WKWK. Yang minta JunHwan siapa dah kemaren, tuh author kasih, mereka jadi anak femes sekaligus alay di sosmed wkwk. ABIS GATAU SI MUSTI GIMANA BIKINNYA.

SELAMAT. TERNYATA CHOCO ADALAH BROWNIE DAN BROWNIE ADALAH YUGYEOM. Sembilan puluh persen dari kalian pasti udah tau Choco itu siapa -_- gagal dah gua. Tapii makasiiiii karena karena kalian gapernah bosen baca cerita absurd ini, author mah malah pusing nulisnya juga haha semoga kalian nggak bosen ya yaAllah... readers gue pada baik baik amat begini, lancar dah jodoh ama rejeki kalian :')

Chapter ini juga jangan lupa di review yah :3 dan semoga kita bertemu dengan chapter selanjutnya yang lebih menarik lagi~~ bye byeee~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa bertemu dengan arwah Yugyeom?" tanya Mark di tengah mentalnya yang goyah dan hancur.

Masih di ruangan gelap itu, di mana makam Kim Jiwon ditempatkan namun dilupakan sekaligus. Berbeda dengan makam yang Mark lihat sebelumnya di ruang utama museum, makam Kim Jiwon terletak di bawah tanah dan begitu berdebu, peti matinya terbuat dari kayu dan bukanlah perak berkilauan.

Mark menemukan banyak sekali cerita di balik permintaan Jackson yang begitu sederhana. Kini Mark tahu, kenapa mereka harus pergi ke Myeongdong, kenapa mereka bertemu Hanbin di Suwon, kenapa mereka bertemu dengan anak-anak di tempat prostitusi, dan kenapa mereka sampai di museum kekaisaran Kim di Daegu, itu semua semata-mata hanya karena Jackson yang tidak sempat mengatakan sebuah kalimat berharga untuk orang yang begitu penting baginya.

Dan bagi Mark sendiri, kisah yang pernah Jackson alami merupakan hal terindah bahkan lebih indah daripada cerita dari negeri dongeng.

Kim Jiwon masih mondar-mandir di sekitar ruangan itu dan menyentuh apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, padahal hanya ada peti mati kayu yang bobrok dan juga lilin yang terbakar di dinding.

"Menemui Yugyeom bukanlah hal yang sulit," kata Jiwon, "pergilah ke Busan dan datang ke pantai Haeundae, kirim surat untuknya dan dia akan datang."

"Kirim apa?"

"Kirim surat." Jiwon mengulangi. "Tulis apa yang kau inginkan di selembar kertas, bakar kertas itu dan buang abunya ke pantai. Lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu."

Mark terdiam, ia memikirkan sejumlah hal yang mungkin terjadi setelah mereka membuang abu kertas itu ke laut, sesuatu yang sulit di prediksi.

"Jangan khawatir, pantai itu tidak anker, banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sana. Tapi mungkin kalian harus menunggu hingga pantainya kosong jika kalian tidak ingin di anggap gila oleh yang lain." jelas Jiwon seraya tertawa sekilas.

Itu cukup melegakan, setidaknya tidak perlu ada banyak perkara yang akan mereka dapatkan selama tempat yang mereka kunjungi tidaklah anker. Keyakinan Mark akan membantu Jackson lebih jauh mulai bertumbuh lagi di dalam benaknya. Tidak akan lama lagi, hanya selangkah tertinggal.

"Mark," panggil Jiwon, refleks Mark menggumam sebagai jawaban, "terima kasih karena telah membawa Jackson kepadaku."

"Ne?"

"Tolong jangan pernah salahkan Jackson akan kematian kami berempat, Jackson lah yang sebenarnya menderita pada saat itu. Jackson adalah anak yang baik, dia pantas untuk dicintai."

"Aku... hanya..."

"Kau hanya membantunya. Itu benar. Tapi aku berani mengatakan bahwa menjadi sahabat Jackson merupakan salah satu hal yang paling berharga selama aku masih hidup. Kau berteman dengannya, jagalah dia. Meskipun dia hanya arwah, tapi dia adalah teman yang baik bagi manusia maupun arwah yang lainnya." kalimat Jiwon yang panjang lebar seakan menyadarkan Mark terhadap sesuatu.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun setelah pertemuan Jackson dan Mark di toilet pria di sekolah, Mark sadar bahwa ia seringkali mengeluh akan keberadaan Jackson di sekitarnya, karena ia berisik, karena ia seringkali mengganggunya, tapi tidak ada yang lebih benar lagi di dunia ini selain kalimat Jiwon, bahwa menjadi seorang teman dari Jackson itu sangatlah berharga.

"Maaf aku tidak dapat membawa Kyungsoo bersamaku." kata Mark dengan perasaan yang bersalah.

"Itu bukan masalah. Kyungsoo pasti sangat keras kepala, kan?" jawab Jiwon, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. "Tak apa, anak itu memang sentimental."

"Oh iya, Jiwon-ah," Mark menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengingat akan sesuatu yang baru ia dengar belakangan, "Sebelum aku pergi dari sini dan membiarkanmu beristirahat kembali, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan darimu?"

"Katakan, jika kau percaya aku memang bisa membantu!"

"Uhmm..." berkali-kali Mark memutarbalikkan otaknya untuk sekedar berpikir, tapi ia mencoba memantapkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara. "Aku dan seorang temanku membawa dua anak SMP bersama kami, namanya Seungkwan dan Chanwoo. Mereka kami temukan di tempat pelacuran."

"Apa? Tapi mereka anak SMP." Jiwon terkejut, kedua alisnya saling bersatu dan dahinya mengkerut.

"Benar. Mereka dijadikan korban bagi para pemuja setan yang berada di tempat peacuran itu. Seorang yang bernama Chanwoo, ia memiliki indera keenam yang sempurna, pengelihatannya jauh lebih jelas dariku. Dia hampir saja sekarat di tempat pelacuran karena arwah negatif menyerapnya hingga hampir habis, dia memuntahkan hampir seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya."

"Dan dia selamat?"

"Syukurlah dia selamat, temanku yang menolongnya." Mark berdehem. "Dia bilang kau bisa menolongnya dari arwah-arwan negatif yang akan menyerap habis tenaganya, entah dengan cara apa. Tapi... dia hanyalah anak SMP, melihatnya sekarat seperti itu membuat hatiku tersakiti. Jadi, jika apa yang dia bilang itu memang benar, bisakah kau membantunya?"

Jiwon tersenyum ramah menanggapinya, "aku bisa menolongnya, jangan khawatir."

"Terima kasih." ucap Mark dengan lembut.

"Hanya dia saja?" Jiwon memastikan. "Kau juga punya indera keenam yang sempurna, arwah negatif pasti akan memburumu untuk disantap."

"Haha, aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." seketika saja bayangan wajah Bambam muncul di kepala Mark, secara tidak sadar Mark menemukan titik kebahagiaan setiap kali ia bersama Bambam, apalagi ketika mereka melakukan hal yang mereka namakan sebagai transfer saliva. Arwah negatif justru menjadi sesuatu yang paling Mark tunggu-tunggu, karena saat itulah Mark mendapat momen terbaiknya.

"Hmm, sudah jelas, aku tahu alasanmu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang kau jadikan keuntungan setiap kali tenagamu habis." kata Jiwon, itu membuat Mark malu-malu mengetahuinya. "Tapi ingat! Jika kau memang mencintainya, jangan buat orang itu menunggu untuk suatu hal yang tidak pasti."

"Ne?"

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak pandai dalam hal percintaan." Jiwon terbang dan mendekat kepada Mark setelah sekian lama mereka saling berjaga jarak. "Intinya, apapun yang kau lakukan hingga kau sampai di museum ini, atau sampai di Busan nanti, aku yakin Jackson akan sangat senang karenamu."

"Semoga." Mark berharap. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, temanku sudah menunggu lama di atas sana."

"Tolong jaga Jackson dengan baik."

"Pasti." jawab Mark dengan yakin. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Jangan khawatir, istirahatku tidak tenang pula."

"Aku akan datang lagi jika aku membutuhkanmu."

"Temui saja kesembilan ksatria, atau kau bisa datang sendiri dan cukup memanggilku."

"Akan kulakukan."

Keduanya saling memberikan senyuman sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Wush~ lilin-lilin seketika mati seperti dilahap oleh angin, sosok Jiwon menghilang dari pengelihatan Mark, kini hanya ada ia dan peti mati yang nyaris rusak di dalam ruangan itu, tanpa cahaya dan kehangatan yang baru saja menyatu dalam perbicangan Mark dan Jiwon.

"Hyung?"

"Hhhh." jantung Mark nyaris saja jatuh karena suara yang begitu tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ada sosok hantu Jackson berdiri di belakang Mark dan menatapnya dengan begitu bingung, tapi itu jelas membuat Mark lega karena Jackson kembali.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." balas Mark seraya berusaha tersenyum.

"Hyung... sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Jiwon? Tentu, kami bicara banyak. Sekarang kita akan membawamu kepada Yugyeom."

"Yugyeom?"

"Choco, Brownie."

Melihat raut wajah Jackson yang penuh dengan pertanyaan membuat Mark ingin tertawa. Pintu ruang bawah tanah itu seketika terbuka, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang membukanya, seperti keajaiban.

"Ayo kita keluar!" ujar Jackson. Mereka berdua keluar, kini tanpa ada ksatria yang mendampingi mereka.

Mark dan Jackson sampai di ruang utama, tempat di mana Bambam, Chanwoo dan Seungkwan menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

"Hyungie!" Bambam langsung berlari ke arah Mark ketika mereka berdua muncul dari arah lorong di seberang. Bambam tidak dapat menahan dirinya, ia langsung memeluk Mark seperti sudah sekian dekade tidak bertemu, itu hanyalah pertanda bahwa Bambam mengkhawatirkan Mark selama ia pergi sendirian. "Hyung tidak apa-apa? Hyung tidak sakit atau-"

"Hyung tidak apa-apa." balas Mark seraya tersenyum lalu berbisik, "Jiwon itu arwah yang baik."

"Jinjja?"

"Hm." Mark mengangguk dengan begitu yakin. "Bagaimana anak-anak? Chanwoo sudah baikan?" begitu melihat Seungkwan dan Chanwoo yang masih bersandar lemas di tembok, Mark langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyung..." suara Chanwoo mulai dapat terdengar walaupun begitu lemas, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Mark lega dengan melihat keadaannya yang membaik.

"Neo gwenchana? Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Mark lembut seraya menaruh punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Chanwoo.

Chanwoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "nan gwenchana. Gomawo hyung."

"Aku sudah menyampaikan keinginanmu kepada Jiwon, dan dia akan melindungimu mulai sekarang."

Mark baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu menyembuhkan bagi Chanwoo, itu membuat kekuatannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Chanwoo melihat mata seorang hyung yang begitu tulus nan baik hati untuk sekedar menolongnya, juga merasakan kehadiran seorang sahabat yang setia berada di dekatnya. Chanwoo masih sulit mempercayai bahwa dirinya masih hidup, beberapa jam yang lalu, nyawanya sudah diujung tekak.

"Gomawo hyung, kalian menyelamatkan kami." tambah Seungkwan.

"Kalau tidak ada kalian, mungkin kami tidak akan keluar dari tempat itu." Bambam membalas.

"Kalian akan pergi lagi?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kami akan pergi ke Busan," jawab Mark sambil mengusap rambut Chanwoo, "kami harus bertemu dengan arwah yang lainnya."

"Lee Sungyeol, Kris Wu, Victoria Song, Kim Yugyeom, Sandara Park, atau Yook Sungjae?"

"Ne?"

Jawaban Chanwoo yang sekonyong-konyong itu menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak mereka masing-masing, terutama Mark. Sambil tersenyum mencurigakan, Chanwoo berusaha untuk meraih tas ranselnya. Beberapa kali Seungkwan menawarkan pertolongan, tapi Chanwoo menolaknya dan meyakinkan bahwa ia dapat melakukannya sendiri meskipun harus menahan sakit yang tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya.

Chanwoo membuka tas ranselnya, ia mengambil buku dan juga alat tulis dari dalam layaknya anak sekolah yang akan mengerjakan PR. Chanwoo membuka buku tulis di halaman yang kosong, butuh tenaga yang banyak baginya untuk berpikir dan menulis sekaligus.

Di atas kertas yang kosong itu, Chanwoo membiarkan pensilnya menari dan membuahkan sesuatu. Ia menggambar sebuah segitiga yang memiliki lima sudut, yang memiliki hasil wujud akhir sebagai bintang, dengan begitu lihai ia menggambarnya dengan sekali tarik garis. Di setiap sudut dari bintang itu, Chanwoo menuliskan nama-nama orang yang ia sebutkan ketika Mark mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Busan untuk bertemu dengan arwah yang lain.

"Ini namanya pentagram," kata Chanwoo, "kalian lihat sudut-sudut ini? Setiap sudut menunjukkan arah dan tempat di mana kelima arwah berdiam diri."

Mark dan Bambam mendekat untuk melihat gambaran Chanwoo dengan lebih jelas.

"Apakah mereka arwah yang penting?"

"Kelima arwah ini dipercaya untuk melindungi kota Busan dari serangan-serangan asing. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merupakan arwah negatif." jelas Chanwoo.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Kim Yugyeom." kata Mark seraya menunjuk nama Yugyeom yang tertulis di atas kertas dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, Kim Yugyeom berada di sudut ketiga. Bawalah tiga permata emeralda kepadanya untuk memaszikan bahwa kalian memang benar akan bertemu dengannya. Pentagram ini terkadang akan membawa kalian ke arwah yang salah."

"Tapi, di mana kami dapat menemukan tiga permata emeralda? Permata itu sangat mahal harganya." ucap Bambam, suaranya terdengar panik.

Lagi-lagi Chanwoo tersenyum, anak itu bagaikan memiliki sejuta ide di dalam kepalanya. Chanwoo mulai bergerak, perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dari duduk yang begitu lama. Meskipun rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya belum hilang, Chanwoo tetap berusaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan seraya mencengkram perutnya sendiri.

Chanwoo berjalan pincang menuju ke tempat yang tidak jauh, tepatnya masih di dalam ruangan itu. Chanwoo menghampiri sebuah patung besar yang lainnya, yang berada di seberang ruangan. Patung kaisar Kim yang kelima, terbuat dari perunggu setinggi tiga setengah meter, mungkin beratnya bisa mencapai lebih dari satu ton. Chanwoo meraba-raba patung itu di bagian kakinya dengan begitu teliti hingga sesuatu merangsang kulitnya.

"Seungkwan-ah!" seru Chanwoo, Seungkwan langsung berlari menghampiri Chanwoo. "Bisa kau tolong cabut batu ini? Tidak sulit kok, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga."

"Kau akan mencurinya?"

"Iya."

Seungkwan terheran-heran, namun ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini pasti melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan yang kuat. Tanpa berucap kata lagi, Seungkwan segera menarik batu berwarna hijau yang terpasang di balik betis kaisar Kim yang kelima. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang Seungkwan berikan, akhirnya batu itu terlepas dari tubuh patung.

"Masih ada satu batu lagi di balik patung kaisar yang kedua, tolong ambilkan itu juga!" perintah Chanwoo. Sebelum Seungkwan pergi ke patung yang berikutnya, Mark segera beranjak dan melakukan apa yang Chanwoo perintahkan-mengambil batu emeralda di balik kaki patung kaisar.

"Ini?" Mark menunjukkan batu emeralda yang ia dapat.

"Benar, di museum ini hanya ada dua. Mungkin kalian akan menemukan yang selanjutnya di jalan."

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Terpaksa, kami bermalam di stasiun Daegu. Benar, kami menginap di stasiun kereta api untuk menghindari Chanwoo dari rasa trauma. Kami juga membawa kedua anak itu bersama kami sebagai petunjuk arah, kami juga ingin melindungi mereka dari segala hal berbahaya meskipun kami sendiri masih payah dalam pertahanan diri.

Ketika semua orang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak, mungkin masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi, mataku masih terbuka dengan lebar dan otakku masih bekerja dengan begitu cepat. Udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitku membuat niat tidur yang sudah kupersiapkan dengan seyakin-yakinnya tenggelam begitu saja.

Ini sudah nyaris tengah malam, tapi mungkin aku masih bisa mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan bahan hiburan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat ponselku sejenak.

Scroll... scroll... scroll...

Mwoya? Sejak kapan Junhoe menulis status yang mengandung begitu banyak perasaan?

Dia juga membuat selfie berdua dengan Jinhwan hyung.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Ada dia benar-benar dimabuk cinta?

 _"Bam, serius deh, aku lagi tidur."_

"Kau belum cerita kenapa kau membuat status seperti itu? Dan selfie-mu dengan Jinhwan hyung!"

Karena begitu penasaran, jadi aku menelpon Junhoe sesegera mungkin untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar sedang gila saat ini. Sekaligus... melepas kangenku padanya.

Junhoe menceritakan segalanya dari awal hingga akhir, akhirnya agak buruk, dia memarahiku karena aku mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi mendengarnya memiliki kemajuan dengan Jinhwan hyung membuat hatiku senang.

 _"Kapan pulang, Bam?"_

"Kami akan ke Busan."

 _"Kalian benar-benar gila. Apa kalian tidak lelah berkelana terus?"_

"Jelas kami lelah, kami nyaris mati beberapa kali. Tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan pulang sesegera mungkin."

 _"Hmm, nanti saat pulang main FIFA online bersamaku, okey? Aku juga membeli beberapa game baru. Oh iya, kulihat clan-mu diserang beberapa kali oleh Yoongi hyung."_

"Haish, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain. Tapi aku akan membereskannya nanti saat kami sudah pulang."

Walaupun perasaan cinta yang aneh dan tidak wajar seringkali muncul di benakku, tapi aku juga masih seorang namja, game menjadi sebuah kebutuhan primerku setelah makanan. Apalagi jika Junhoe adalah tandingannya, adrenalin bermainku langsung memuncak, bahkan stik PS pun bisa rusak karena aku terlalu kasar memainkannya.

 _"Tolong jangan perpanjang lagi perjalananmu, kau harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di sini."_

"Masalah?"

Oh... benar, tentang video itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur sekarang."

Klik! Aku memutus sambungannya.

Seseorang mengagetkanku dengan tangannya yang dingin dan juga ciuman tiba-tiba yang mendarat di bibirku. Aigoo... Mark hyung, kenapa dia bangun? Apa aku terlalu berisik? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menjauhkan diri.

Hmm, ciuman ini lagi, ciuman yang lembut namun penuh dengan hasrat, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan dibuatnya.

Mark hyung menekan kepalaku seakan ia menginginkan ciuman ini menjadi semakin dalam. Aku tidak menolak, aku tahu ini adalah kebutuhannya, walaupun terkadang aku meragukan bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Setelah Mark hyung beres dengan ciuamannya, ia menatap mataku dengan kedua lirikan yang dingin, tapi juga dalam. "Habis menghubungi siapa, hm?" tanyanya.

"Junhoe."

"Dia tidak tidur?"

"Aku membangunkannya."

"Kalau begitu kau juga seharusnya tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak, hanya belum mau tidur saja."

Berhubung tidak ada lagi kereta api yang lewat di jam-jam seperti ini, iseng-iseng kami melompat ke jalur kereta api dan bermain-main di relnya, hanya sebatas mencari angin saja dan menunggu hingga aku mulai mengantuk.

"Hyung,"

"Ne?"

Aku menyesal karena aku telah memanggilnya, itu berarti aku harus melanjutkan kalimatku yang selanjutnya dan aku yakin perbincangan kami yang ringan ini tidak akan pernah berujung.

"Hyung... tidak rindu dengan Jiyeon nuna?" tanyaku dengan berani.

"Aku merindukannya."

Sudah? Hanya itu saja? Tidak ada lagi?

"Kau tidak menelponnya, mungkin dia sedang menunggu telponmu hingga larut malam."

"Tak apa, dia pasti sudah tidur."

Apakah aku akan menjadi seorang pendosa bila aku terus merasa penasaran akan hubungan mereka? Kuharap tidak. Aku juga tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka, tapi hatiku menginginkan hal yang lain.

Jika inilah yang dinamakan cinta... aku akan menjadi orang yang paling patah hati.

"Bam," Mark hyung seketika menggenggam tanganku, sepertinya dia akan menciumku lagi. Tapi tidak, dia hanya membuatku berdiri dengan sangat dekat dengannya hingga napasnya dapat kurasakan di pipiku. "Bam, aku ingin kau mendengar ini."

"..."

Mark hyung menelan salivanya, tatapan di matanya berubah menjadi sebuah nanar, penuh dengan komplikasi akan perasaan, aku sendiri tidak dapat menebak perasaannya saat ini, tapi dia menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam sebuah keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Aku sedang... jatuh cinta." katanya. "Tapi perasaan cintaku ini, bukanlah perasaan yang wajar."

Sama, hyung. Aku juga merasakan cinta yang tidak wajar.

"Setiap kali aku berada di sampingmu, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Ini... jauh lebih berbeda dari apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku bersama Jiyeon."

Tolong jangan katakan hal itu, ini tidak akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Setiap kali aku mencium bibirmu, bukan hanya sebuah energi yang kudapatkan, melainkan perasaan yang lain juga." Mark hyung menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Kau tahu, kan? Aku sungguh menikmati setiap ciuman yang kau berikan untukku."

Jadi... apa artinya jika dia menikmati ciumanku?

"Tolong jangan benci aku karena aku mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

Aniyo, aku tidak mungkin membencimu hyung, aku tidak bisa. Hal sederhana yang menyebalkan darimu itu justru membuat perasaan yang tidak wajar terus bertumbuh di dalam hatiku. Terkadang rasanya sakit, tapi aku menyukainya.

"Sepertinya..."

"..."

"Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Bam."

Tolong ingatkan aku bahwa aku tidak sedang tertidur dan bermimpi. Aku sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah rel kereta api bersama Mark hyung, entah untuk apa kami berada di sini. Tapi setelah Mark hyung mengucapkan kalimat itu, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kami berada di sini, dan tempat ini menjadi saksi bisu di mana Mark hyung baru saja membuat kesalahan terfatal.

"Aku tahu ini tidak benar, aku tahu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, tapi... aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tiga hari menghabiskan waktu bersamamu membuat rasa cintaku bertumbuh dengan cepat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapi ini, tapi..."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari seorang Mark hyung. Dia adalah orang yang pendiam, cool, penjaga imej dan juga tidak banyak tingkah, dia juga bertindak seakan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi ketika kami berciuman. Tapi yang ini, dia terlihat kikuk sama sekali, tatapan matanya yang tajam kini menjadi goyah, ini adalah sosok Mark hyung yang terparah bagiku.

"Bantu aku menghadapi perasaan ini." ia menaruh kepalanya di atas bahuku, ia terlihat seperti orang yang tengah meminta perlindungan atau pertolongan.

Kuelus saja rambutnya dengan lembut sebagai tanda bahwa aku perduli dengan perasaanya, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mark hyung menghela napasnya dengan berat dan aku dapat merasakan bahunya terjatuh. Ia menarik pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya hingga lutut kami bersentuhan. "Katakan bahwa perasaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang salah!" ia berbisik. "Tolong katakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, hyung." aku menjawab untuk pertama kalinya. "Tapi, kau dan Jiyeon nuna, sebaiknya kau tidak menyakiti hatinya."

Bukannya menjawab, Mark hyung malah memelukku dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leherku. Aku bingung, tapi aku tetap membalas pelukannya, aku tahu bahwa Mark hyung juga pasti kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan ciuman darimu setiap harinya," kata Mark hyung dengan suaranya yang samar-samar, "aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini setiap hari, aku ingin mengeluh kepadamu setiap hari bahwa energiku habis, aku ingin menjadi bayi bagimu yang selalu kelaparan akan kasih sayangmu, aku ingin menangis di bahumu setiap kali aku merasa kesakitan, aku ingin semua itu."

Perlahan-lahan kusentuh tengkuk Mark hyung, suhu tubuhnya jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana caranya agar dia tahu bahwa aku juga menginginkannya untuk terus berada di sisiku?

"Aku menginginkanmu, Bam."

"Hyung..."

"Jangan buat aku patah hati!"

Apa?

"Cintailah aku meskipun aku bukanlah seseorang yang kau inginkan. Kumohon belajarlah untuk mencintaku! Aku memang egois, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan orang yang lebih keras kepala dariku. Kau boleh membenciku karena aku memaksa, tapi belajarlah untuk mencintaiku."

Aku mengaku, aku mengaku bahwa aku memang mencintainya. Aku tidak perlu belajar untuk mencintainya, aku sudah melakukannya sejak awal.

Mark hyung mengangkat kepalanya, sekarang ia kembali menatap mataku lekat-lekat, dahi dan hidung kami bersentuhan, itu membuatku semakin dapat merasakan getaran yang tidak wajar itu, getaran di dalam hatiku yang paling kusukai.

"Jadilah milikku, Bam."

"Tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau milik orang lain, aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya."

"Jangan sakiti hati Jiyeon nuna!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Bam."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

Ini rumit... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku buntu. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin ia menyakiti hati seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, meskipun orang itu bukanlah yang terbaik.

Senyuman di bibir Mark hyung bukanlah senyuman yang wajar, dia psycho, dia sangat frustasi karena harus menghadapi perasaan yang berat seperti ini. Aku benci jika seandainya dia menangis, aku benar-benar akan membenci diriku sendiri jika dia menangis karena aku menyakiti hatinya.

"Tolong jangan abaikan perasaan ini."

"..."

"Kita bawa Jackson kepada Yugyeom agar mereka kembali bersatu. Tapi aku juga mau bahwa kau dan aku bersatu."

"Ini... tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, hyung." aku menjadi kikuk. "Kau... selingkuh."

"Memang." ia meninggikan suaranya. "Aku memang selingkuh. Tapi aku tidak peduli seberapa panjang perjalanan sulit yang harus kutempuh demi mendapatkanmu."

"..."

"Kau narkoba, Bam. Aku kecanduan akan dirimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaah... *pingsan* maapin author yah readers sekalian, mungkin kalian jadi gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya-_- tapi jujur, pikiran author tiba-tiba jadi liar, makanya liat tuh kalimatnya si Mark jadi ngelantur semua kaya orang gila-_- niatnya mau nulis kalimat yang punya arti yang dalam tapi jatohnya jadi peler. TAPI SEMOGA KEHIBUR YAAAAH! Makasi loooo reviewnya ih author seneng banget wkwkw kalian mah emang jiwanya author mwah:*

Chapter yang ini juga di review yah, MAAPIN PENDEEEK author gak punya banyak ideee jadi yaudah kaya gini ajaaa T_T semoga ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yah. OH IYA! Kalo kalian punya referensi film yaoi apapun boleh deh rekomendasiin ke author, kadang author butuh lebih dari sekedar pemikiran liar buat bikin FF ini, oke? Bye byeee~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam POV -

Belum, belum pernah kami menjadi sediam ini, belum pernah. Kami berada di dalam satu kereta yang sama, gerbong yang sama, tempat duduk yang sama, tapi aku merasa seperti orang asing ketika berada di dekatnya. Selama kami melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah waktu terburuk kami.

Perjalanan dari Daegu ke Busan bukanlah perjalanan yang pendek, kami harus turun di beberapa stasiun dan perjalanan menggunakan kereta api sendiri sudah memakan waktu selama satu jam, dan aku harus bersama dengannya di dalam kereta api selama berjam-jam dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa mengatasinya.

Di satu sisi aku menyesal karena telah mencampakkannya seperti ini, tapi di sisi lain juga, aku tidak ingin dia menjadi namja yang brengsek, aku ingin dia menjadi namja yang baik. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia pernah dicap bad boy oleh orang-orang, tapi jangan sampai predikat itu melekat pada dirinya dan menjadi nyata.

Jackson berdiri di depanku, di samping kursi penumpang yang menghadap ke arah kami, kursi yang ditempati oleh Chanwoo dan Seungkwan, mereka tertidur dengan pulas karena perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan ini. Ia seakan bertanya ada apa denganku dan Mark? Berkali-kali suaranya muncul di kepalaku dan menyuruhku untuk bicara kepadanya.

Entah kenapa, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku... telah melakukan kesalahan yang benar.

Di dalam kediamanku yang garing, Mark hyung tiba-tiba menyentuh tanganku. Dia membuatku terkejut, tapi tanpa melanjutkan rasa kasihanku padanya, aku menarik tanganku dan menolak untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Maaf." katanya.

Aku masih diam, aku penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dia katakan.

"Maafkan aku."

"..."

"Tadi malam aku hanya sedang... entahlah, aku mengalami syok berat."

Apa? Syok berat dia bilang? Syok berat akan hal apa? Dia terlihat begitu tenang seharian kemarin, lalu sekarang dia bilang dia tengah mengalami syok berat.

"Aku menyesal karena telah membuka ponselmu, maafkan aku."

"Ne?!"

Yang ini membuatku syok juga. Dia membuka ponselku, kapan? Di mana? Apa yang dia lihat di dalam sana?

"Kau tidak meminta izinku?!"

"Maaf," ia menenggelamkan kepalnya, "aku melihat... sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat."

"Apa?!"

\- flashback -

Author POV -

"Hyung, aku mandi dulu ya, nanti setelah itu kita tidur."

"Iya, yang wangi, ya!"

Kini hanya ada Mark sendirian di atas kasur, sekilas ia mendengar suara desahan yang mengganggu dari kamar sebelah. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak dapat dihindari, mereka menginap di sebuah motel yang letaknya berada di tempat prostitusi, sudah jelas mereka akan mendengar bahkan melihat hal-hal yang kurang pantas.

Mark bermain dengan ponselnya untuk sekedar mengisi kebosanan, tak ada yang menarik menurutnya, apalagi saat tidak ada kabar apapun dari sang kekasih, rasanya ponsel menjadi sangat hampa.

Bzzzt bzzzt~~ sebuah ponsel bergetar di atas kasur. Itu bukan ponsel milik Mark, melainkan milik Bambam. Karena penasaran, Mark melihat jika ada seseorang yang menelpon atau mengirim pesan untuk Bambam, jadi dia bisa memberitahunya sesegera mungkin.

Hanya ada icon di phonescreennya yang menunjukkan bahwa Bambam menerima pesan, tertulis nama Junhoe di sana. Ponsel Bambam tidak berhenti bergetar, jumlah pesan pun semakin meningkat dan itu dari orang yang sama, Junhoe. Itu membuat Mark semakin penasaran dengan apa yang Junhoe kirim hingga sebegitu banyaknya. Namun, Mark takut jika nanti Bambam akan mencurigainya jika kotak pesan itu sudah terbuka, maka Mark menolak dan memilih untuk bermain dengan fitur yang lainnya.

Berhubung ponsel Bambam tidak terkunci, itu mempermudah Mark untuk mengeksplor lebih banyak lagi.

Mark membuka galeri di ponsel Bambam, ada begitu banyak foto hingga mencapai ratusan. Setengah dari galeri itu mungkin diisi oleh selfie Bambam, dan itu menjadi penemuan baru bagi Mark.

"Hihi, dasar narsis." kata Mark, iseng-iseng Mark memilih selfie di ponsel Bambam sebanyak mungkin dan mengirim semuanya ke ponselnya sendiri. Jadi sekarang Mark punya koleksi selfie Bambam. "Haish... lucunyaaa..." Mark merasa gemas sendiri.

Ia melihat ada beberapa video yang tersimpan di galeri ponsel Bambam, satu persatu ia buka, beberapa ada yang tidak ia mengerti, beberapa juga ada yang membuat ia tertawa akan kelakuan lucu Bambam dan teman-temannya.

Namun, tidak semua video membuat ia tertawa.

Video itu berisikan seorang yeoja dan juga namja. Seorang namja yang belum pernah Mark lihat, tapi yeoja yang begitu Mark kenali, seperti bagian dari hidupnya sendiri. Mata Mark terbuka lebar-lebar melihat yeoja dan namja di dalam video itu saling bercinta di atas ranjang, tanpa busana, tapi mereka terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Wajah yeoja itu tidak terlihat jelas pada awalnya, tapi mata kamera merekam dengan begitu bening hingga perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Mark semakin membesar dan membesar.

"Ji..Jiyeon-ah... ahh ini nikmathh... sekalii... nghh..."

Deg.

Mark menggigit bibirnya sendiri, lehernya terasa begitu panas, kupingnya sakit ketika mendengar nama itu. Orang mana yang tidak akan merasa sakit hati ketika melihat sang kekasih berbagi cinta dengan orang lain, tapi bagi Mark ini bukan sekedar sakit hati.

Ini sebuah gangguan jiwa bagi Mark.

Mark belum menyelesaikan videonya, tapi sudah cukup baginya untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. Sebelum Bambam keluar dari kamar mandi, Mark menutup ponsel milik Bambam dan menaruhhnya di tempat semula, persis di mana saat pertama kali Mark mengambilnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Mark dapat melihat Bambam keluar dari kamar mandi melalui kaca cermin yang bertengger di dinding.

"Hft, berisik." keluh Bambam seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Sini, Bam!" Mark menepuk-nepuk kasur untuk menyuruh Bambam duduk di sampingnya. Setelah itu, Mark mencoba untuk mengetahui sedikit seluk beluk tentang video itu. "Uhm, Bam..."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Hyung boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu, tanyakan saja!"

"Uhmm..." Mark menatap wajah Bambam dengan hati-hati, "kau... pernah nonton film porno?"

"Apa?"

"Kita bicara antar pria saja." kata Mark dengan cepat. "Kau.. pernah nonton film porno?"

"Hehe, kalau aku harus jujur, aku pernah nonton film porno." Bambam menyeringai polos.

"Nonton di mana? Di ponsel?"

"Aniyo, aku nonton di laptop. Kalau di ponsel bisa saja ketahuan oleh teman-temanku."

"Mmmm," Mark mengangguk perlahan, "tapi kau pernah menyimpan video porno di laptop atau ponselmu?"

"Aku pernah menonton murni dari internet, lagipula untuk apa juga aku menyimpan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Aaah, begitu." Mark tersenyum sendiri. Itu berarti video yang baru saja ia lihat tidaklah seratus persen Bambam yang terima, mungkin ponselnya dapat menyimpan media secara otomatis. Ada secercah rasa curiga di dalam benak Mark tentang pesan yang begitu bertumpuk dari Junhoe, tapi berhubung Mark tidak dapat membukanya, Mark tidak dapat juga menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan jelas. "Aaah, Bam..." Mark menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kepalaku sakit, sepertinya... ada banyak roh negatif di sini."

"Di tempat seperti ini?!"

"Ayolah, kepalaku sakit, Bam."

\- flashback end -

Bambam POV -

"Sejak aku melihat video itu... perasaanku terganggu, rasanya seperti badai, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." mata Mark hyung terlihat begitu lelah, mungkin dia tidak bisa tidur semalam karena memikirkan tentang kekasihnya.

Jujur, aku sendiri tidak dapat mempercayainya ketika aku melihat video itu. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Jiyeon nuna benar-benar melakukannya. Namun, aku tidak bisa menjadikan momen ini sebagai kesempatan, aku tidak bisa membuat Mark hyung nyaman untuk berada di dekatku jika hatinya sedang mengalami dilema seperti ini.

"Rasanya seperti... aku ingin mengambil segala cinta yang telah kuberikan untuknya dan tidak pernah mengenalnya lagi."

Aku terdiam, karena hanya dia yang mengerti tentang rasa sakit seperti ini.

"Aku takut, takut jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku." Mark hyung meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya, tapi di satu sisi juga aku tidak ingin membuatnya jatuh kepadaku. "Jika kejadian yang semalam membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku bisa pergi sebelum kau yang meninggalkanku."

Aku menatap wajahnya, "tapi hyung terlihat baik-baik saja, kenapa?"

"Arwah-arwah itu menyerap tenagaku dan membuatmu selalu merasa kelelahan karena harus selalu menolongku, bayangkan jika aku harus menangis di depanmu, menangisi Jiyeon... tidakkah hatimu akan merasa lebih lelah lagi?"

Iya, itu akan membuatku jauh lebih lelah lagi. Aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, yang selama ini terlihat begitu serasi hingga tak mungkin rasanya jika harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Melihat Mark hyung berbahagia dengan orang lain membuat hatiku sakit, setiap kali ia berbicara dengan begitu lembut dengan Jiyeon nuna, benih-benih cemburu terkadang bertumbuh terlalu cepat dihatiku.

"Jika hyung masih mencintai Jiyeon nuna, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja kalimatmu yang tadi malam." kataku.

Mark hyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap wajahku kembali setelah sekian lama aku berusaha untuk menghindar dari matanya. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban bahwa ia belum memutuskan apapun, bahwa ia masih buntu dengan hal yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kami saling berpegangan tangan dan Mark hyung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Ini seperti mimpi buruk, bagaimana caranya agar tidak mengenal Mark hyung lagi? Seperti dulu, hanya sekedar hubungan kakak dan adik kelas.

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Pantai yang indah." ucap Seungkwan seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan lega.

"Bagus," kata Mark, "kita terlalu lama di kereta hingga kita melupakan emeralda yang ketiga."

"Kau terlalu banyak stress hyung." Bambam tertawa. "Bersenang-senanglah sebentar, kau akan cepat menua jika mengerutkan dahi seperti itu terus."

"Hyung! Ayo kita berenang!" seru Seungkwan seraya membuka pakaiannya.

Mark menoleh ke arah Bambam seakan ia meminta kepastian, matanya memelas hingga membuat Bambam ingin tertawa lebih keras. "Main saja sana!"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan diam di sini bersama Chanwoo."

"Hmm, oke, aku perlu senang-senang." Mark menyerahkan tas ranselnya kepada Bambam dan mulai melepas pakaian luarnya. Ia bergabung dengan Seungkwan untuk bermain di tepi pantai, sekedar melepas depresi yang beberapa hari ini ia terima. Sementara Bambam, ia memilih untuk berdiri di samping Chanwoo.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri." kata Chanwoo iseng, ia juga tertawa geli.

"Yak!" Bambam refleks menjewer telinga Chanwoo sekejap. "Mark hyung sudah punya pacar, tahu!"

"Jinjja!?" mata Chanwoo terbelalak. "Yaah, gagal deh."

"Gagal?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak penting."

"EH!" Bahu Bambam meloncat. "Emeralda yang ketiga."

"Ini..." Chanwoo meraba saku celananya dan menggenggam sebuah batu berwarna hijau yang begitu berkilauan, "...aku mendapatkannya di kereta." kata Chanwoo.

"Bagaimana-"

"Aku mencurinya."

"Apa!?"

"Ada seorang ahjussi yang tertidur, ia memakai cincin dengan batu emeralda."

"YAK!"

"HYUNG JANGAN JEWER AKU LAGI. SAKIT!" pekikkan Chanwoo menghentikan tangan Bambam yang sudah gatal akan menarik kuping Chanwoo. "Sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah dapatkan tiga batu emeralda. Hanya tinggal tulis saja apa keinginan kita, dan Yugyeom akan datang."

"Haruskah kita menulisnya sekarang?"

"Kita bisa menulisnya sekarang."

Sama seperti apa yang Chanwoo lakukan di museum, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas kosong dan juga kotak pensil. Mereka berdua duduk di atas pasir dan Chanwoo menjadikan tas ranselnya sebagai meja.

"Tulis saja apa keinginan kalian di kertas ini." kata Chanwoo dan memindahkan pensilnya ke tangan Bambam.

Bambam berpikir, ia ingin menunggu Mark hingga ia kembali agar mereka dapat menulis keinginan mereka secara bersamaan, tapi ketika ia melihat Mark yang begitu ceria bersama dengan Seungkwan, Bambam ingin membuat setiap tawaan dan senyum di bibir Mark berada di sana untuk lebih lama.

Pada akhirnya, Bambam melirik ke arwah Jackson di depan mereka.

"Katakan saja aku ingin bertemu dengannya." kata Jackson. Chanwoo dan Bambam saling mengangguk dan menulis sesuai dengan permintaan Jackson.

 _Temui Jackson di pinggir pantai_

 _Pertanda,_  
 _Bambam_

Bambam menggulung-gulung kertas itu. "Lalu kita apakan kertas ini?"

Chanwoo mengambil botol minum yang berisikan air bercampur dengan darah, lalu ia meminumnya hingga habis. Ia memasukan kertas yang sudah digulung dan ketiga batu emeralda ke dalam botol itu.

"Ayo kita hanyutkan botol ini."

Mereka berdua pergi ke bibir pantai untuk melepas botol itu. Mark dan Seungkwan melihatnya berlari ke pantai hingga menimbulkan rasa penasaran.

"Kalian mau apa?"

"Kami akan menghanyutkan botol ini ke pantai, ini akan memanggil Yugyeom kepada kita."

Mereka akhirnya menghanyutkan botol itu ke pantai dan melihatnya semakin jauh secara perlahan. Belum ada hal yang terjadi, bahkan ketika botol itu sudah pergi menjauh terbawa oleh ombak kecil.

"Lalu? Sekarang apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kurasa batunya kurang." kata Bambam.

"Uhmm, hyung..." suara Chanwoo meninggi, "lihat siapa yang datang."

Mereka semua otomatis berbalik arah dan menemukan sosok arwah yang belum pernah mereka kenal tengah berjalan seorang diri menghampiri mereka. Kecuali Bambam dan Seungkwan, karena Bambam tidak memiliki indera keenam yang sempurna, dan Seungkwan yang tidak memiliki indera keenam sama sekali.

"Hyung..." Bambam mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Mark yang basah, tangan Mark refleks merangkulnya dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak merasa ketakutan. "Aku tidak melihat apapun."

"Tak apa, itu akan lebih baik." Mark berbisik.

"Jinjja? Wae?"

"Tetaplah di belakangku!"

Mark POV -

Aku cukup terkejut melihat wajah Yugyeom untuk pertama kalinya, dia terlihat tampan, aku bahkan merasa diriku tidak setampan dirinya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi poin utama untuk sebuah _first impression,_ melainkan wajah Jackson yang menyimpan begitu banyak campuran antar perasaan. Wajah Jackson menjelaskan segalanya, ia terkejut, bahagia, bingung, mungkin juga sedih, dia yang hanya hantu pun bisa menjadi sebegitu panglingnya, apalagi aku yang manusia biasa.

Sekarang aku mengerti tentang perasaan Jackson, bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan sosok Yugyeom. Aku tidak melihat sama sekali adanya perasaan marah atau angkuh di wajah Yugyeom, wajahnya murni menunjukkan sebuah kebaikan. Mungkin itu juga yang kulihat dari Bambam, kepolosan dan juga hatinya yang begitu lembut.

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." kataku, bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya ketika aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jackson.

"Kalian memanggilku?" tanya Yugyeom ketika ia sampai di dekat kami.

"Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Hyung!" Bambam menarik tanganku. "Apa yang ia katakan? Bagaimana bentuknya?"

"Dia... seorang namja yang baik." jawabku.

"Ada apa dengan wajah Jackson?"

"Itu adalah wajah dari cinta pandangan pertama." aku tertawa, tapi itu dapat membuat Bambam tersenyum dengan lega.

Mungkin aku akan terlihat seperti orang gila jika aku berbicara sendirian dengannya, untung saja Chanwoo juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku.

"Kau mungkin dapat melihat hantu yang lain di dekat kami, yang mungkin kau kenal." kataku.

"Iya," Yugyeom mengangguk, matanya melirik Jackson dengan lembut, "aku mengenalnya."

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, dan kurasa dia sangat bahagia. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang?"

"Wajah yang paling membahagiakan untukku."

Ini benar-benar luar biasa, ini seperti cerita dari negeri dongeng. Andaikan saja ciuman pertama dapat menghidupkan dan menyatukan mereka kembali seperti di cerita Puteri Tidur atau Puteri Salju, mungkin aku bisa menangis hanya karena terharu.

Aku menarik napasku perlahan, "ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, jadi kami membantunya."

"Terima kasih." Yugyeom tersenyum. "Kalian teman yang baik."

Tidak ada cahaya oranye matahari terbenam di Haeundae, tapi ada langit biru keunguan yang membuat segalanya menjadi jauh lebih indah bagiku. Aku melihat Jackson dan ingin sekali menertawainya, ia seperti seorang adik kecilku yang baru saja puber dan merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Aku... tidak tahu bagaimaa caranya." bibir Jackson bergetar.

"Pakai saja tubuhku!" Chanwoo bersuara. "Ini akan mempermudahmu untuk berkomunikasi."

"Tubuhmu masih sakit." aku melarangnya. Jelas, berapa liter darah yang ia muntahkan pada saat itu? Memberikan tubuhnya untuk sosok arwah bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Gwenchana hyung, ini pasti akan mempermudahnya."

"Pakai tubuhku saja!" kataku demi menggantikan posisi Chanwoo.

"Aniyo, aniyo, pakai tubuhku saja!" Bambam, dia tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam hal ini.

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan membiarkan tubuhmu dipakai oleh arwah manapun, Jackson sekalipun." aku menggenggam tangan Bambam dengan erat. "Aku saja."

"Hyung, tubuhku sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Aniyo, kau terlalu kecil untuk itu."

"Hhhhh!"

Kami semua dikejutkan oleh Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba sesak napas dan jatuh, perasaanku mulai memburuk. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan Jackson sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Bagus, di saat kami sibuk berdebat, Jackson menggunakan tubuh orang lain sebagai perantara.

"Seungkwan-ah, neo gwenchana?"

"Tenang! Seungkwan baik-baik saja, ini hanya aku, Jackson." kata Seungkwan, aniyo... itu kata Jackon, aniyo... itu kata Seungkwan juga. Itu kata Jackson yang berada di dalam tubuh Seungkwan. Haish, ini sulit. "Anak ini menawarkan tubuhnya saat kalian sedang berdebat, lagipula, menggunakan tubuh manusia yang tidak memiliki indera keenam akan jauh lebih baik."

Oke, kalau itu apa yang Jackson katakan, aku hanya bisa mengiyakan dan menunggu aksi yang selanjutnya.

"Yugyeom-ah, kau masih ingat aku?"

"Ne, aku mengingatmu."

Demi menghindari kesalahpahaman, aku berjalan ke belakang arwah Yugyeom agar seakan-akan Seungkwan tengah berbicara denganku.

"Mark hyung, kau mengganggu pemandangannya." kata Jackson.

"Lanjutkan saja!" aku memaksa.

Jackson berdehem, kini raut wajah Seungkwan terlihat gugup, mungkin itu bukan ekspresi asli Seungkwan, melainkan raut wajah yang Jackson buat.

"Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan."

"Katakan saja!"

AIGOOOOOO ! Aku belum pernah menonton drama sebelumnya, tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa ini akan menjadi drama teraneh sekaligus terkeren yang pernah ada.

Kami menunggu Jackson hingga ia mengatakan segalanya lebih lanjut, hingga Jackson menatap wajah Yugyeom dengan mata Seungkwan yang nanar.

"Akankah ini menjadi hal yang salah, jika aku mencintaimu?"

Aniyo, itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang salah, aku bahkan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku sendiri berpikir tentang keganjalan yang ada di dalam hati Jackson, rasanya pasti sama dengan apa yang kurasakan selama aku dan Bambam bersama. Bingung, gugup, takut, tapi disitulah keindahannya.

"Aku memang seorang namja, mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi cinta pertamamu, atau menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tidak pernah meminta siapapun untuk membunuhmu dan membawamu ke sini, aku juga ingin hidup dengan bahagia dan melihatmu lebih lama lagi. Apakah ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang salah? Apakah aku akan menjadi pendosa?"

Benar, apakah aku akan menjadi seorang pendosa juga?

"Aku takut... bahwa kau membenciku karena prajurit-prajurit itu pernah membunuhmu, dan aku lebih takut lagi bahwa kau akan lebih membenciku karena aku mengatakan hal ini." mata nanar Seungkwan mulai lebih menguat dari sebelumnya.

Yugyeom masih terdiam, sementara aku melihat ke arah Bambam secara diam-diam dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja aku mengatakan segalanya jauh lebih halus seperti ini, seperti cara Jackson mengatakan segalanya kepada Yugyeom.

"Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan, tapi demi merangkum semuanya, yang dapat kukatakan saat ini hanyalah aku cinta padamu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jackson?"

"..."

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku."

Ada senyuman di wajah Seungkwan, senyuman yang berbeda, itu bukan senyuman Seungkwan melainkan senyuman Jackson, senyuman yang melegakan.

"Aku akan keluar sekarang." kata Jackson.

Aku melihat arwah Jackson perlahan keluar dari tubuh Seungkwan.

"Jackson-ah! Aku juga mencintaimu."

Apa...

Apakah Jackson mendengar itu? Apakah dia mendengarnya? Kenapa Jackson tidak melirik lagi? Kenapa Jackson pergi begitu saja?

"Kau telat mengucapkannya!" ujarku. "Masuk lagi ke dalam tubuhku!"

"Aku yakin dia mendengarnya."

"Kau harus mengatakannya lagi!"

"Dia pasti mendengarnya."

Seungkwan terjatuh lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok hantu keluar dari tubuh manusia. Kami menolong Seungkwan untuk sekedar berdiri, aku yakin pasti sedikit dari tenaganya hilang karena digunakan oleh Jackson.

"Apa yang dia katakan, hyung?!" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Jackson hyung." sela Chanwoo.

"Tapi Jackson pasti tidak mendengarnya."

"Dia mendengarnya." suara Yugyeom yang tenang memecah kepanikanku. "Dia pasti mendengarya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin." seyuman Yugyeom terlihat begitu tenang, namun juga mencurigakan di satu sisi. Aku melihat arwah Jackson pergi menjauh, wajahnya tidak lagi semekar beberapa menit yang lau, waktu saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yugyeom.

"Jika Jackson ingin mengatakannya lagi, apakah kami masih bisa memanggilmu?" tanya Chanwoo, ia merangkul Seungkwan di pundaknya.

"Datanglah kapan saja, tapi aku yakin Jackson pasti sudah mendengar jawabanku."

Itu membuat perasaan kami menjadi lebih tenang, setidaknya masih ada kesempatan jika suatu hari nanti Jackson ingin kembali lagi ke sini dan mengatakan hal itu lagi.

Aku sudah melihat bagaimana hebatnya Jackson, ia berani mengatakan hal itu dengan tangguh, tanpa air mata ataupun putus asa. Dia lebih hebat daripada aku saat aku mengaku kepada Bambam bahwa aku mencintainya. Mungkin saat itu pula aku sedang mabuk dan membuat kalimatku melantur hingga Bambam tidak dapat menerimanya dengan baik.

Tapi, Bam... sepertinya aku sudah membuat keputusan yang bulat, tentang siapa orang yang kucintai sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

AYOOWWWW! Serasa udah seabad gak update wkwk lebay. Gimana? Gimana? Aneh gak chapter yang ini duh semoga engga deh. MAAF SEKALI LAGI KALO PENDEK YAAAH author gak bisa nulis lama-lama soalnya juga lagi mepet nulisnya, karena liburan author sudah habis jadi author gak bisa update panjang T_T

 **[WARNING!] Karena liburan author sudah habis, ada kemungkinan bahwa author bakal telat-telat update lagi, mungkin udah bukan dua hari sekali, tapi bisa tiga atau empat hari, tergatung jadwal sekolahnya. Tapi author usahain terus buat tetep update cepet yah :***

Makasih review-nyaa hehe, kalian adalah penyemangat author, pokoknya review kalian itu bener-bener author jadiin motivasi buat terus lebih baik deh :* chapter yang ini jangan lupa di review, ya... siapa kira-kira yang Mark cintai? Ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya~~~ byee~~~ :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV -

Perjalanan ke Busan memang melelahkan, tapi setelah berhasil mempertemukan Jackson kepada Yugyeom, Mark merasa ingin berada di sana untuk lebih lama lagi, untuk menyaksikan Jackson dan Yugyeom lebih lama. Hati Mark begitu tidak yakin dengan kalimat yang Jackson ucapkan, segalanya terdengar begitu cepat dan sekilas, seperti angin pantai yang berlalu. Mark ingin mengulang segalanya dan membiarkan Jackson mendengar bahwa Yugyeom juga mencintainya.

Malam itu pukul sepuluh, semuanya beristirahat di hotel yang terletak tepat di pinggir pantai, kecuali Mark.

Mark ingin pergi ke pantai sekali lagi untuk melihat Yugyeom, walaupun keinginannya merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia membiarkan Bambam dan kedua anak yang lainnya beristirahat karena mereka terlihat begitu kelelahan. Mark tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang di mana atau bagaimana mereka akan tidur, toh kartu kredit Mark tidak akan habis saldonya.

Angin malam yang siur-siur menerpa rambut Mark yang kecokelatan, lehernya terasa sangat dingin bagai ditusuk, tapi Mark menikmatinya. Ia berjalan di bibir pantai, membiarkan ombak kecil terjun membasahi telapak hingga mata kakinya, terkadang Mark menggigit bibirnya sendiri, melakukan inhale sedalam-dalamnya seraya mendengarkan riuk ombak di tengah pantai yang bergulung.

Pikiran Mark jauh lebih berantakan daripada batu kerikil, jauh lebih berisik daripada riuk ombak, jauh lebih gelap daripada langit di malam hari tanpa cahaya bulan. Ia merasa bahwa semuanya sia-sia, bukan hanya tentang cintanya untuk Jiyeon, tapi juga pertemuan Jackson dengan Yugyeom.

Tidak hanya itu, tapi semua yang telah ia perbuat selama ini, semuanya sia-sia.

Jika saja ia tidak melihat video itu, mungkin Mark masih mengharapkan sebuah panggilan dari Jiyeon, masih ragu untuk mengatakan cinta kepada Bambam. Yang membuatnya semakin merasa disakiti adalah ketika ia mengetahui segalanya lewat orang yang lain, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Bambam, melalui Bambam. Ia menyimpan video itu di ponselnya.

"Hft." Mark menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat hingga bahunya merosot. Selalu melihat ke atas dan ke bawah, seakan ada kunci jawaban yang membawanya keluar dari rasa sakit hati tak berujung itu.

Cukup dengan frustasinya, Mark naik dari bibir pantai dan mengunjungi sebuah bar yang berada di pinggir pantai. Bar itu adalah yang satu-satunya, semua kios yang ada di pinggir pantai sudah tutup, sementara bar itu masih menyalakan lampu warna-warninya di tengah keheningan pantai yang menyeramkan.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang yeoja, ia adalah pelayan satu-satunya di bar kecil itu. Ada beberapa orang yang duduk di pinggir bar, mungkin dua atau tiga orang, dan mereka semua adalah namja. Mereka terihat seperti orang pantai yang biasa hidup dekat dengan air laut.

"Ice lemon tea." kata Mark seraya duduk di kursi tinggi yang berada di pinggiran bar.

Tak perlu lama menunggu, pesanan Mark datang. Perlahan-lahan Mark meminum ice lemon tea-nya untuk sekedar menyejukkan tenggorokan, atau mungkin dadanya yang sekarang tengah dilanda krisis percintaan yang luar biasa.

Belum setengah dari ice lemon tea itu habis, seorang namja datang dan duduk di samping Mark.

"Bir ya, satu botol." kata namja itu, ia terlihat akrab dengan sang penjaga bar.

"Biasanya tiga."

"Satu saja." namja itu tertawa. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya. Itu sebuah kardus rokok. Ia mengambil satu batang rokok dari dalam kotak itu dan menaruh sisanya di atas meja, tak lupa juga sebuah korek api minyak yang masih penuh.

Namja itu menyalakan rokoknya, setelah itu ia hisap dengan begitu nikmat, apalagi saat membuang asap dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja namja itu terpikir untuk menengok ke arah Mark, namja itu dapat melihat bahwa Mark sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Rokok?" tawar namja itu seraya menyodorkan bungkus rokoknya kepada Mark.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Mark menolak. Beberapa saat Mark mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan namja asing itu, tapi lama kelamaan, ia penasaran dengan rasa dari salah satu batang rokok yang ada di dalam kardus. Awalnya Mark tetap mencoba untuk menolak, tapi berhubung isi pikirannya sedang berantakan, hal yang paling berbahaya pun bisa menjadi sebuah kebolehan.

Mark menelan salivanya, "uhmm... boleh kuminta satu rokoknya?"

"Tentu saja! Ambil!" namja itu menggeser bungkus rokoknya agar Mark dapat lebih mudah mengambil.

Mark masih ragu-ragu, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia terlanjur memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh barang yang selama ini tidak pernah ia pegang sebelumnya. Mark mengambil satu batang rokok dan menaruhnya di mulut. Sebelum Mark meminta, namja di sebelahnya sudah menyerahkan korek terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih." kata Mark. Perlahan, Mark menyalakan korek api di ujung rokok hingga tembakaunya terbakar. Perasaan Mark mulai goyah, tapi yang namanya namja, jelas tidak ingin terlihat lemah, bukan hanya di hadapan yeoja, tapi juga namja yang lainnya. Mark mulai menghisap rokoknya dan, "UHUKKK! UHUKKKK!"

Namja di samping Mark hanya tertawa.

"Uhukk... uhukk... uhukkk... aarrrgghh... uhukk..." baru saja sekali hisap, Mark sudah mengalami batuk yang berkali-kali, bahkan berkepanjangan hingga matanya berair, hingga tenggorokannya terasa perih. "Haishh.. apaan ini?!"

"Hahaha, dasar." namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi perokok bila awalnya saja sudah seperti ini?! Uhukk uhukk!"

"Awalnya memang terasa buruk, tapi ini sama seperti naik sepeda; kau perlu latihan." kata namja itu.

"Uhukk... latihan macam apa ini... uhukk..." Mark mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Tidak pernah merokok, ya?" tanya namja itu baik-baik."

"Ini pertama kali." suara Mark hilang setengahnya.

"Pantas saja."

"Tapi..." Mark memperhatikan dan memutar-mutar batang rokok yang masih panjang itu dengan jarinya, "...ini tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kau pasti sedang dalam keadaan depresi. Coba saja kalau kau sedang normal, kau bahkan akan segera menghindari asapnya." namja itu membuang abu dari ujung batang rokoknya.

"Hmm," Mark menyunggingkan senyuman di ujung bibirnya, "mungkin."

Percobaan kedua. Mark menaruh kembali batang rokok yang belum habis di bibirnya, kali ini ia mencoba untuk lebih perlahan agar ia tidak terbatuk lagi. Walau masih asing untuk tenggorokannya, tapi percobaan kedua berjalan lebih baik daripada yang pertama, Mark sudah bisa mengembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Kyuhyun." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Mark." Mark menjabat tangannya sebagai awal dari perkenalan mereka.

"Orang baru?"

"Dari Seoul."

"Wah jauh, ya." namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menganggukan kepala. "Ke Busan mau liburan?"

"Umm, ada urusan saja."

"Di pantai ini banyak hantunya, loh. Kau tidak takut jalan-jalan sendirian?"

"Aku namja." Mark tertawa, tanpa terasa rokok yang tadi membuatnya batuk setengah mati, kini terasa enak di lidah Mark.

"Ada banyak orang yang memanggil hantu di pantai ini hanya untuk meminta pertolongan."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka melakukannya dengan berbagai cara. Dari mulai menyelam selama beberapa menit di tengah pantai hingga mengirim surat dengan berlian."

"Bagaimana dengan membakar kertas? Seseorang memberitahunya kepadaku."

"Itu cara kuno, lagipula itu bisa mengotori pantai."

Mark mengangguk.

"Aku bisa melihat hantu." kata Mark, intonasi suaranya benar-benar datar sehingga tidak membuuat Kyuhyun mudah percaya dengan ucapannya. Sambil membuang abu yang berada di ujung batang rokoknya, Mark bercerita tentang pengalamannya yang begitu tidak masuk akal tapi nyata itu. Mark tidak menceritakan segalanya, hanya dari pertama kali ia melihat arwah Jiwon, patah hati dan yang terakhir Yugyeom. "Anak itu mencuri batu emeralda, tapi dia sangat membantu. Sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi aku tidak memiliki emeralda."

"Banyak orang percaya, dengan menyelam di tengah sana, kau dapat memanggil hantu dan bertemu dengannya dengan waktu yang lama. Tapi kau tidak mungkin menyelam di malam hari begini, kan?"

"Aku akan melakukannya, yang penting aku bertemu lagi dengan hantu bernama Yugyeom itu." rokok Mark sudah habis, tapi rasa manis di lidahnya membuat ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama lagi. "Aku akan menyelam." Mark menaruh selembar uang di atas meja sebagai bayaran untuk minumannya.

"Aku akan memanggil bantuan jika kau tidak kembali." kata Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Mark pergi dari bar itu dan mendekat kembali ke arah pantai. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke air, Mark membuka sebagian bajunya, kini ia hanya memakai celana selutut berwarna merah polos, yang merupakan celana yang sudah seharian ini dia pakai. Mark menarik napasnya pelan-pelan, berharap agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi padanya.

Perlahan-lahan, Mark mulai turun ke pantai, dari kejauhan ada Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikannya, siapa tahu Mark tiba-tiba membutuhkan pertolongan. Langkah Mark semakin menjauh, jauh, dan menjauh, air pantai sudah mencapai di perutnya, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di titik menyelam yang terbaik.

Ada sedikit cahaya bulan di langit. Setelah air laut mulai sampai di dada, Mark menoleh ke atas untuk sekedar melihat cahaya bulan yang remang-remang.

"Kumohon jangan gagal." katanya.

Dengan keberanian yang seadanya, Mark menyelam hingga kepalanya tidak terlihat lagi di permukaan. Untung saja Mark adalah orang yang begitu atletik, setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana caranya berenang dan juga menahan napas dengan benar di dalam air.

Masih belum merasakan apapun, tapi Mark sudah mulai membutuhkan napas yang baru. Ia mencoba untuk bertahan lebih lama di bawah sana. Hingga air pantai di sekitarnya mulai terasa hangat, Mark membuka matanya untuk pertama kali.

Deg.

Mark cepat-cepat membuang napasnya dan kembali ke permukaan. Napasnya begitu terengah-engah seperti orang yang sekarat dan akan mati, ia melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya dan mencoba untuk menemukan sosok yang tadi ia temukan di bawah air. Yang pasti bukan sosok Yugyeom yang tadi sore ia temukan.

 _"Keluar dari air, sekarang!"_ suara yang Mark kenal mulai terngiang lagi. Itu suara Jackson. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, Mark segera berlari keluar dari pantai seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jackson.

Mark duduk di pasir basah, terkadang sisa ombak kecil di pinggiran masih membasuh kakinya. Ia seperti buronan yang mencoba kabur dari kejaran polisi.

Tidak ia sangka bahwa sosok yang ia lihat di bawah air itu benar-benar berbeda, bukan Yugyeom yang manis dan lembut seperti tadi sore. Ia mengingat begitu banyak luka di tubuh Yugyeom yang sudah membiru dan beku, bibirnya nyaris saja robek dan ada luka yang besar di lehernya. Satu lagi tekanan bertambah di kepala Mark.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"OMO!" jantung Mark hampir meledak. Sosok yang sama muncul di sampingnya, hanya saja dengan bentuk yang lebih normal.

"Aku tidak biasanya memberi toleransi kepada manusia manapun yang menggangguku di malam hari!"

"Maaf." Mark merasa bersalah. "Aku... hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Jangan pernah masuk ke dalam air jika matahari sudah terbenam!"

"Aku mengerti."

Sekarang Mark dapat berbicara empat mata dengan Yugyeom, walau sebenarnya mereka berbicara tidaklah di waktu yang tepat. Walau mengganggu, Yugyeom membiarkan Mark menghisap sebatang rokok di sampingnya, mengetahui bahwa Mark tengah mengalami cobaan yang cukup berat untuk seorang remaja. Di pinggir pantai, mereka mendiskusikan tentang banyak hal.

"Jika saja kau bukan teman dari Jackson, mungkin kau sudah kuhanyutkan di tengah laut."

"Maaf."

"Dan kuharap kau sadar bahwa asap yang kau keluarkan itu dapat merusak lingkungan pantai."

"Aku tahu." jawab Mark, tapi ia tidak berhenti dengan rokoknya. "Aku hanya ingin kau bertemu dengan Jackson sekali lagi dan mengatakan bahwa kau memang mencintainya."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Aku tidak yakin Jackson mendengarnya, kau mengatakan itu tepat saat ia keluar dari tubuh Seungkwan."

"Lalu apa maumu?! Secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengganggu ketenanganku." meski agak bergema, tapi Mark dapat mendengar suara Yugyeom dengan baik.

"Kau bukan arwah yang tenang." Mark tertawa. "Kau dibunuh secara brutal oleh prajurit dari pihak Jackson, setelah itu kau di buang ke sini."

"Berhenti mengucapkan-"

"Itu semua bukan salah Jackson!" Mark melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa memberi ruang untuk Yugyeom. "Kalian semua mati bukan karena Jackson."

"Kalian!?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Jiwon." kata Mark dengan santai, sementara di sisi Yugyeom, ia berpendapat bahwa hal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi seorang manusia. "Jackson mencintaimu, Jackson adalah seorang teman yang baik bagi Kyungsoo dan Jiwon, hanya saja kalian hidup di masa yang tidak tepat. Jackson tidak bisa mati dengan tenang hanya karena ia ingin mengucapkan kata cinta kepadamu dan juga kata maaf kepada kalian semua. Seharusnya, begitu ia mengatakan cintanya padamu tadi siang, ia sudah harus pergi ke surga dan tenang di sana."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia kami."

"Aku tahu."

Perselisihan mereka bagaikan sebuah perang yang tak berujung.

"Aku juga mencintai seorang namja, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa serba salah sementara aku meihat Jackson begitu percaya diri dengan apa yang ia punya." Mark membuang asap dari mulutnya seraya memejamkan mata, ia memutar-mutar batang rokok dengan kedua jarinya dengan hati-hati. "Aku... baru saja kehilangan harga diriku."

"Sama halnya seperti aku dan Jackson." kata Yugyeom. "Jackson mungkin tidak mendengarku saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya, tapi jika aku mencintainya juga, aku yakin dia akan mendengar segalanya lewat hatinya."

"Kau mencintainya juga?"

"Aku mencintainya. Dia telah berbuat banyak hal untukku selama kami masih hidup, itu tidak akan membuat kami hidup kembali, tapi selama aku masih punya waktu untuk mencintai seseorang, kenapa tidak?"

Tiba-tiba saja Mark rindu Bambam, padahal Bambam hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga kilometer dari pantai, sedang tertidur nyenyak atau mungkin bermimpi. Tapi itu membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mengatakan cinta sekali lagi kepada Bambam, jelas saja dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Kau mungkin tidak mendengar kata cinta dari namja yang kau cintai, tapi jika dia mencintaimu juga, entah melalui apa dan bagaimana, cepat atau lambat kau akan merasakan cintanya untukmu."

Mark mematikan api di ujung rokoknya dengan pasir basah, lalu ia diamkan disitu dan membiarkan rokok itu terbawa oleh ombak. Sebenarnya Mark ingin tertawa, ia ingin menertawakan bahasa yang Yugyeom gunakan untuk menjelaskan teori tentang cinta kepadanya. Pertama, Yugyeom itu adalah hantu. Kedua, saat Yugyeom mati, umurnya masih lebih muda daripada umur Mark yang sekarang. Mark merasa bahwa ia baru saja meminta saran hidup dari seorang bocah.

"Jangan merokok lagi! Kau pikir dia akan menyukaimu jika kau merokok seperti ini?! Kau pikir kau akan menjadi modern dengan menghisap benda itu?!" suara Yugyeom meninggi.

"Haha, kau saja yang tidak tahu dunia modern. Makanya hidup, dong!" Mark tertawa. "Tetap saja, terima kasih karena sudah tidak menghanyutkanku ke aku percaya bahwa Jackson akan mendengar kalimatmu yang tadi sore."

"Terima kasih karena sudah membawa Jackson ke sini. Aku berharap seseorang akan membawa Kyungsoo dan Jiwon ke sini suatu saat."

Kalimat yang pernah Mark dengar sebelumnya, memang terdengar begitu familiar, tapi itu karena mereka semua adalah orang dengan jiwa-jiwa yang sama.

"Aku akan mengatakan sekali lagi kepada Jackson bahwa kau mencintainya juga. Dan, aku juga akan mengatakan kepada... orang yang kusuka... bahwa aku mencintainya." wajah Mark bagai mendapatkan nyawanya kembali.

"Jangan lupa untuk berhenti merokok!"

"Kuharap aku tidak melupakan kalimatmu yang satu itu, anak kecil."

.

.

.

.

"MARK HYUNG!"

"Sssshhhh! Orang lain sedang tidur, Bam."

"Ups!"

Bambam menutup mulutnya sesegera mungkin. Melihat kedatangan Mark yang tiba-tiba membuatnya nyaris menjerit dan membangunkan tetangga sebelah yang sedang tertidur. Mengingat besok mereka harus kembali ke Sewon, Mark jelas harus memiliki istirahat yang cukup, belum lagi gangguan arwah negatif dari mana-mana. Seharusnya Mark sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Bambam mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya, ia bahkan masih mencoba untuk menghangatkan diri di balik selimut, sementara Mark merasa gemas dengan wajah bangun tidur Bambam yang imut itu.

"Aku mengganggu tidurmu, ya?"

"Hyung dari mana?" tanya Bambam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Mark.

"Dari... pantai." Mark menyentuh mata Bambam dengan kedua jempolnya untuk mencegah tangan Bambam yang nakal karena selalu ingin menggosoknya hingga berair.

"Pasti ke bar."

"Kok... tahu?"

"Bau rokok."

"Oh, hehe, iya." Mark terdiam sejenak dan berpikir seberapa marahnya Bambam jika ia tahu bahwa bau rokok itu bukanlah dihasilkan oleh asap milik orang lain, melainkan asap miliknya sendiri.

"Hati-hati ya, hyung, asap rokok itu berbahaya."

"Iya, Bamie." Mark menjawab kikuk. "Hyung hanya sedang cari angin saja tadi, hyung merasa butuh udara yang segar."

"Mmm, aku mengerti kok." Bambam tersenyum, lalu dengan matanya yang terasa begitu berat, Bambam menatap wajah Mark dengan tatapan yang begitu khusus, seakan itu adalah saat-saat terakhir Bambam akan melihat wajah Mark. "Jangan stress ya, hyung! Nanti yang melindungiku siapa?"

Tepat di titik kelemahan Mark, Bambam mengucapkan kalimatnya seperti sayatan mata pisau. Jika saja apa yang Yugyeom katakan itu benar bahwa Bambam juga mencintainya, sudah pasti Mark akan memilih untuk mengulang segalanya dari awal bersama Bambam daripada menahan perasaan di dalam dadanya.

"Bamie," Mark memperdekat posisinya dengan Bambam hingga mereka dapat saling menatap dengan (terlalu) lebih jelas, "ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku... bahwa jika seseorang mencintai kita, maka kita akan dapat merasakan getaran cintanya untuk kita."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah orang itu benar, tapi aku setuju padanya." Bambam menganggukkan kepala.

"Bam." lagi-lagi panggilan itu, Mark selalu merasa ada yang berbeda setiap kali ia memanggil nama Bambam, entah kenapa segalanya terdengar jauh lebih menenangkan saat ia menyebut nama Bambam, lalu Bambam menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan senyuman yang begitu lembut. "Hyung ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Tanyakan saja!"

"Tapi hyung mohon, jangan hindari pertanyaan ini. Jawab sejujur-jujurnya, sesuai dengan apa kata isi hatimu."

Bambam terdiam.

"Hyung bersumpah bahwa hyung tidak dalam kondisi mabuk saat ini, hyung seratus persen sadar, hyung seratus persen telah memikirkan segalanya." suara Mark terdengar goyah. "Tapi... jika aku mencintaimu... apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku juga ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu. Setelah itu, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Bambam menelan salivanya. "Hyung mencintaiku... atau Jiyeon nuna?"

"..."

"Jika masih bimbang, lebih baik kita tidak menjawab satu sama lain."

"..."

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh di telingamu, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa tapi aku berani bertanya tentang hal seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin dicintai oleh seseorang yang mencintai dua orang sekaligus."

Dilema, dilema, dilema, padahal Mark berani bersumpah bahwa ia sudah memikirkan segalanya selama ia berada di pantai tadi, ia telah mempertimbangkan segalanya, ia telah menelaah lagi perasaannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi entah kenapa mentalnya terguncang lagi saat pertanyaan Bambam menyerangnya secara langsung.

Tetap saja, Mark bukanlah tipe namja yang seperti itu, Mark sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan segalanya, setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Yang pasti, Mark punya pendirian, ia tidak akan menyakiti hati Bambam untuk kali ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku." terang Mark. "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, meskipun aku takut bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Bagaimana jika saat kita kembali ke Seoul, kau akan kembali juga ke pelukan Jiyeon nuna? Bagaimana jika aku hanyalah tempat peristirahatanmu selama kau belum membicarakan segalanya dengan Jiyeon nuna? Bagaimana jika aku ini hanyalah sementara saja?"

"Bam-"

"Maaf hyung." suara Bambam memelan, ia juga meremas selimut demi menahan emosi yang sudah di ujung tanduk. "Tapi aku pencemburu."

Lewat kalimat Bambam yang terakhir, Mark merasa bahwa ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang positif.

"Tidakkah... ada orang lain di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik daripada seorang namja lemah dan pencemburu sepertiku?"

Jari-jari Mark menyentuh pipi mulus Bambam dengan begitu perlahan nan lembut, mata mereka tidak berhenti saling menatap, yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka hanyalah diri mereka satu sama lain. Namja yang ada di hadapan Mark ini adalah seorang namja yang lemah, tapi memiliki karakter yang kuat di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pengatur, tapi juga ia membutuhkan banyak petunjuk di dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau aku jawab tidak ada?" tanya Mark.

"...pasti ada."

"Tapi hatiku bilang, tidak ada."

Bambam terdiam.

"Kau benar-benar menguatkanku, Bam. Kaulah yang kubutuhkan selama ini," Mark meraih tangan Bambam dan mencium punggung telapaknya, "jika aku menyakitimu suatu hari nanti, kau boleh membenciku, meninggalkanku sejauh yang kau mau, kau boleh menghapusku dari hidupmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha agar menjadi orang yang terpenting di dalam hidupmu."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan percayai aku sekarang!" tambah Mark, "nanti, aku akan tetap membuktikannya."

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang perlu diucapkan, Bambam hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal main dari perkataan Mark yang penuh dengan janji itu. Rasa takut akan terus bersarang di benak Bambam selama Jiyeon masih berada di dalam lingkup hidup Mark, masih ada di sekitar mereka. Memang bukan hak Bambam untuk melarang, tapi di setiap perasaan cinta, pasti ada saja hal yang membuat seseorang menjadi jauh lebih protektif.

"Tadi hyung sempat merokok."

"..."

"Sedikit saja. Maaf, pikiran hyung sedang kacau, makanya hyung melakukannya."

"Jangan lakukan lagi, oke?" Bambam sedikit merapikan rambut Mark pada bagian poninya, "aku tidak mau... orang yang kucintai membunuh dirinya perlahan-lahan dengan cara seperti itu."

Mark tertawa sekilas, "anak kecil."

"Demi kebaikanmu, hyung."

"I know, I know, I won't do that again." kini tawaan Mark lebih lantang lagi, "thanks for taking care of me, baby."

"Eits!" Bambam menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Mark, "kita belum pacaran, panggilan baby itu masih ilegal."

"Tapi kita akan pacaran, kan?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

"Of course, we will." tanpa meminta izin dari sang pemilik, Mark langsung mencium bibir Bambam dengab penuh hasrat. Yang kali ini di luar kebutuhannya sebagai manusia pemilik indera keenam, melainkan memang niatnya sendiri untuk merasakan kembali bibir manis Bambam. Sesekali Bambam berusaha untuk menolak, tapi Mark bagaikan anak anjing yang kelaparan, begitu nafsu ketika menciumnya hingga menerkam tenaga Bambam.

"Mmm, hyung..." Bambam melepas ciumannya.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Seoul, aku rindu ayah dan teman-temanku."

"Kita akan kembali besok, jangan khawatir! Aku juga merindukan keluarga dan teman-temanku." jawab Mark, tapi reaksi Bambam malah berbeda dari ekspektasi. Sebuah lirikan dahsyat bagai menampar mulut Mark. Awalnya membingungkan, tapi setelah sekian lama, Mark mengerti tentang lirikan yang seketika menjadi sinis itu. "Aku memang merindukan Jiyeon,"

"..."

"Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak memiliki perasaan lagi untuknya. Yaa... move on memang tidak segampang itu, tapi-"

"Jangan cium aku hingga kita pulang ke Seoul nanti, kecuali jika keadaannya memang darurat!"

"..."

"Bam-"

"Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Jiyeon nuna terlebih dahulu." Bambam menarik selimutnya. "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur."

"Bam-"

"Good night, hyung."

"Bamieee!" Mark mengguncang-guncang tubuh Bambam beberapa kali, tapi hasilnya nihil, Bambam terlanjur malas mendengar alasan Mark yang bertubi-tubi untuk mencintainya. Selama masih ada nama Jiyeon di benak Mark, Bambam tidak akan menanggapi satu kata pun yang Mark ucapkan tentang rasa cintanya.

.

.

.

.

"Dia masih mencintainya. Lupakan saja!"

"Aku juga ingin melupakannya."

"Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana kenyataannya?"

x

x

x

"Maaf, tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Tarik kalimat itu sekarang juga!"

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku untuk sekali ini."

"Tinggalkan aku!"

"Kau juga mencintaiku, kan?"

.

.

\- SKIP TIME -

.

.

Bambam POV -

"Bam."

"..."

"Morning kiss?"

"Andwae."

"Hmmmm," Mark hyung menendang-nendang kakinya seperti anak kecil, "ayolaaaah!"

"No."

Kami sudah berada di rumah Hanbin, tepatnya di Sewon, anak ini belum pulang ke Seoul semenjak kedatangan kami ke mari, mau bolos berapa lama dia?

Mark hyung, kini dia menjadi sosok benalu bagiku. Sudah beberapa kali ia salah bicara, sudah beberapa kali ia sealu menyebut nama Jiyeon nuna di tengah-tengah perbincangan kami, itu tandanya dia belum sepenuhnya lepas dari Jiyeon nuna. Dua tahun pacaran, tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkannya pasanganmu, tapi jika kau sudah menjalin hubungan selama itu, jelas kau tidak akan dapat melupakannya dalam waktu semalam walaupun kau memiliki orang yang lain untuk dicintai.

"Bam, tenagaku mulai habis, nih."

"Bohong."

"Ish!"

"Jackson mana, ya?"

"Ada yang memanggil?"

"Ahh~ di sana kau rupanya. Anak-anak sudah bangun?"

"Sudah mereka, sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama Hanbin."

"Aku sebaiknya membantu mereka."

"Aku ditinggal, nih?" tanya Mark hyung. Dia masih duduk manis di balik selimut tanpa pakaian.

Semalam dia memaksaku untuk menciumnya, tapi kutolak berkali-kali sampai dia marah. Kupikir pagi ini dia masih akan marah juga, tapi ternyata dia tidak menyerah. Dia pikir dia bisa mencium orang seenak jidatnya, huh?

"Bye Mark hyung! Ditolak Bambam, sakit ya?" goda Jackson.

"Diam kau hantu!" Mark hyung mulai menyumpah lagi. "Bam-"

"Tadi ada telfon dari Jiyeon nuna, tapi kau masih tidur?"

"Jinjja!?"

Kulihat Mark hyung buru-buru melihat ponselnya, ia begitu antusias setiap kali aku menyebut nama Jiyeon nuna padahal dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Tapi... seperti yang kubilang, perasaan itu tidak akan hilang dalam waktu semalam saja. Bahkan Mark hyung menelpon Jiyeon nuna sekarang, mungkin dia lupa dengan apa yang ia katakan kemarin malam di hotel.

"Kita turun saja yuk!" aku mengajak Jackson.

"Bamie." Jackson menghalangi pintunya, "kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Mark hyung-"

"Ini akan lebih baik daripada dia bermain di belakangku."

"..."

"Percuma menunggu dia! Kalau kita sudah sampai di Seoul pun, aku yakin, orang pertama yang akan Mark hyung cari adalah Jiyeon nuna."

"Kau tidak akan melarangnya?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan pacarnya, aku tidak punya hak. Kita lihat saja nanti, kepada siapa Mark hyung akan menyerahkan hatinya."

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Weee, baru beres atu wkwk :( gatau mau ngomong apa. TAPIIII makasi dulu buat review kalian ih author bahagia sekali bacanya, maafin kalo update-nya telat-telat gituuu, sekarang kan hari sabtu yaah jadi bisa laaah rada ngebut dikit. POKOKNYA MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :*

Chapter yang ini review juga yaah, insyaAllah dipercepat lagi sebelum hari senin muehehehe :* semoga gak aneh. MarkBam gabakal berantem kelamaan kok, nyampe Seoul juga baikan lagi *SPOLER ALERT* wkwkw. Okedeeh, semoga ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa :'*


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV -

"Mwoya?! Seminggu lagi!?"

"Ne, katakan pada Kim seonsaengnim bahwa orang tuaku sudah mengirim surat ke sekolah."

"Tapi minggu ini kita ada ulangan!"

"Arraso, tapi aku akan benar-benar menetap selama seminggu lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan belajar."

"Aigoo, aku yakin kelas akan merasa kesepian tanpamu."

"Hehe, titipkan saja salamku untuk mereka. Minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, meskipun mereka masih ingin tinggal, namun apa daya mereka harus segera kembali ke Seoul untuk menjalani hidup mereka sebagai pelajar yang normal, bukan penjelajah dan pencari arwah.

Empat malam mereka lewati hanya demi membantu sahabat mereka yang berada di dunia lain-Jackson, mengucapkan satu kalimat yang begitu singkat namun penuh arti. "Aku cinta padamu", itu kalimatnya. Dari ibukota hingga ke ujung negara hanya untuk mendengar kalimat singkat selama beberapa detik, tapi entah kenapa detik-detik itu adalah yang paling berharga.

Bagi Jackson sendiri, sudah puas untuk dapat menemui Yugyeom kembali, setidaknya ia telah memuaskan hasrat yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun semenjak kematiannya. Bukan hanya itu, Jackson juga meyakini bahwa rasa cintanya untuk Yugyeom bukanlah hal yang sia-sia, meskipun saat itu Jackson tidak mendengar sepenuhnya, tapi Tuhan telah menyampaikan rasa cinta Yugyeom untuk Jackson.

Di ambang pintu rumah Hanbin, mereka saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang indah, kecuali Bambam, satu-satunya orang yang merasa kelabu di sana.

"Cepat kembali ke Seoul!" Bambam memeluk Hanbin dengan erat.

"Arraaa~ aku akan kembali senin depan, jangan khawatir!"

"Janji, ya? Tidak diundur-undur lagi."

"Janji."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita pulang dulu, ya. Sampai bertemu di sekolah minggu depan!" kata Mark seraya melambaikan tangan kepada Hanbin.

"Ne hyung, kalian hati-hati di jalan. Jaga Chanwoo dan Seungkwan hingga mereka sampai di rumah dengan selamat." jawab Hanbin.

Chanwoo dan Seungkwan, dua orang baru yang mereka temui di Daegu yang juga berasal dari Seoul. Orang tua mereka pasti sangat cemas mengetahui bahwa anaknya belum pulang selama berhari-hari. Kini tugas Mark dan Bambam untuk menjaga kedua anak itu, bukan hanya karena mereka adalah anak kecil, melainkan untuk menghindari kejadian yang sama terjadi pada mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka berangkat ke Seoul, kini Mark harus menyetir kembali selama beberapa jam untuk sampai di ibukota.

"YAAA! AKHIRNYA PULANG KE SEOUL!" Jackson berteriak. Entah di mana dia duduk di dalam mobil Mark, entah juga kenapa dia merasa begitu sangat girang. Yang pasti Jackson sedang berada di suatu tempat di dalam mobil Mark dengan perasaan yang begitu berbunga-bunga.

"Mwoya? Tidakkah kau sedih karena meninggalkan Yugyeom di pantai itu sendirian?" tanya Mark seraya melirik kaca spionnya.

"Hyung," Seungkwan mencolek bahu Mark, "bicara dengan siapa?"

"Jackson," Mark tertawa, "dia ada di suatu tempat di dekat kalian."

Bulu roma Seungkwan merinding seketika.

"Karena aku rindu toilet pria, hyung." kata Jackson menjawab pertanyaan Mark yang sebelumnya.

"Jinjja?! Kau meninggalkan kekasihmu di sana hanya karena rindu dengan toilet pria di sekolah!?"

"Kekasih dari Hong Kong kali, hyung." Jackson berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Yeee, kau kan dari Hong Kong, Jack." balas Mark, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Chanwoo dan Seungkwan yang tidak dapat melihat sosok Jackson hanya dapat menertawakan Mark dari dalam hati mereka, sementara Bambam yang jelas-jelas hanya dapat melihat dan merasakan Jackson, bersikap seperti ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan obrolan Mark dan Jackson.

Yang ia lakukan sepanjang perjalanan hanyalah _menggulung_ layar ponselnya, sangat sibuk dengan sosial media. Selama Mark harus fokus dengan kemudi, Bambam iseng-iseng membuka profil facebook Jiyeon di ponselnya dan berusaha agar Mark tidak mengetahuinya.

Dari mulai semua postingan, foto-foto dan juga info pribadi Jiyeon, semuanya Bambam lihat hanya melalui satu profil saja. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang bersangkut-paut dengan Mark dari semua hal yang Jiyeon sebarkan di profil facebooknya, bahkan foto selfie mereka berdua pun tidak sedikit, relatif banyak.

Hati Bambam mulai terbakar, bahkan panasnya sampai hingga ke tengkuk. Bambam tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya setiap kali ia membaca atau melihat segala sesuatu yang berisikan Mark dan Jiyeon, itu membuatnya hancur jadi . Yang membuatnya semakin hancur adalah, ketika Mark tahu bahwa kekasihnya selingkuh tapi Mark tetap mencoba bertahan.

Padahal jika tidak ada Bambam, mungkin Mark sudah mati di tengah jalan. Untungnya, Bambam bukan orang yang begitu perhitungan.

"Hft..." Bambam menghela napasnya berat, dan itu menarik perhatian Mark.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mark, berusaha menjadi orang yang paling baik sedunia. Tapi tetap saja, Bambam tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan layar ponselnya dengan wajah yang sudah tidak memiliki semangat lagi. "Kau lelah?"

"Iya, aku lelah." jawab Bambam.

"Mau tidur?"

"Aniyo, nanti hyung kesepian."

Mark tertawa diam-diam.

"Lihat apa, sih?" Mark merebut ponsel Bambam secara lembut, tapi Bambam kembali merebutnya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celana agar Mark tidak dapat mengambilnya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Ada aura lain yang terpancar dari wajah Bambam, intinya bukan sesuatu yang positif dan itu membuat Mark bingung setengah mati.

Berkali-kali Bambam memuja seorang Park Jiyeon karena kecantikannya, walaupun hanya di dalam hati, tetap saja Bambam tidak bisa menolak bahwa Jiyeon memanglah seorang yeoja yang didambakan oleh semua kaum adam. Bahkan tanpa Bambam sadari, ia berpikir bahwa namja seperti Mark memang pantas untuk mendapatkan Jiyeon, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mental Bambam pun terganggu, percaya dirinya menurun, harapannya tiba-tiba pupus.

"Jangan terlalu dekat melihat layar ponselnya, nanti matamu sakit!" perintah Mark.

"Aniyo, ini tidak terlalu dekat."

Setelah hatinya merasa cukup panas, Bambam keluar dari profil Jiyeon dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat beranda profilnya sendiri. Karena gemas, Mark langsung merebut ponsel Bambam dalam kecepatan cahaya dan menyitanya di saku pintu bagian supir.

"Hyung?!" pekik Bambam.

"Kalau mau main ponsel pakai saja ponselku." jawab Mark dingin.

"Hyung itu kan ponselku! Kembalikan!"

"Terlalu banyak bermain ponsel membuatmu jadi autis, tahu?"

Seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya, Mark benar-benar heran sekaligus kesal menghadapi sikap Bambam yang semenjak dari tadi pagi selalu mengabaikannya. Aniyo, sejak malam terakhir mereka berada di Busan, Bambam yang ceria kini berubah menjadi Bambam yang super cuek.

Sebenarnya itu menyakitkan untuk Bambam karena ia harus mengabaikan orang yang dicintainya. Ini hanyalah topeng yang Bambam pakai di wajahnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bisa melakukan segalanya tanpa harus ada Mark, tanpa harus adanya perasaan cinta di antara mereka, walaupun berpura-pura seperti ini akan terus menyiksa batin Bambam sendiri.

Karena malas berdebat, Bambam memutuskan untuk tidak merebut ponselnya kembali dan diam kecuali jika orang lain yang bertanya lebih dahulu.

 _"Jangan sedih, Bam,"_ suara Jackson terdengar di kepala Bambam. Mendengar kata-kata itu, hati Bambam malah menjadi semakin tidak karuan, ia merasa lemah. _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

.

.

.

.

 _FACEBOOK_

 _Goo Junhoe is now in relationship with Kim Jinhwan_

"Ini... prank, kan?" tangan Mingyu terserang tremor dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak berbeda dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya yang memiliki reaksi yang sama.

"Tuh kan! Aku sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa mereka itu saling suka!" suara seorang penyanyi favorit di sekolah, Song Jihyo, kini terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga.

"Mereka berani go public yah, hebat." lanjut seorang teman yang lain, Min Yoongi.

"Aigooo, Bambam harus tahuuu!" Jungkook cepat-cepat mengetik nomor Bambam di ponselnya untuk sekedar menghubungi, tapi setelah begitu lama menunggu, tidak ada jawaban dari Bambam, bahkan sambungannya mati. Tidak hanya sekali saja, beberapa kali Jungkook terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Bambam, tapi hasilnya... nihil. "Kok Bambam tidak bisa dihubungi ya?"

"Aku khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padanya di Daegu." kata Mingyu, suaranya memelan.

"Ah ne," mata Jihyo terbelalak, "Mark juga bilang bahwa dia sedang pergi ke Daegu, apa mereka pergi bersama?"

"Yap! Benar sekali!"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?"

"Pacaran, berciuman, saling bermesraan..."

"MWO?!"

"Percaya padaku! Bambam pasti sudah tidak perjaka lagi saat ia pulang!"

Di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka yang begitu panas, ada yang lebih panas lagi hingga perhatian mereka teralihkan. Sesuatu yang panas, membakar, sekaligus menjijikan di mata mereka. Sosok wanita cantik bernama Park Jiyeon berjalan melewati empat orang yang terngah berkumpul di depan kelas. Tidak ada yang mengerti kenapa yeoja itu masih berani muncul di sekolah, padahal videonya menjadi viral di kalangan siswa di sekolah.

Jiyeon menyapa Yoongi dan Jihyo dengan senyuman, yang kebetulan adalah teman satu angkatannya.

"Yoongi-ah, kau tidak pulang? Teman-temanmu yang lain akan bermain basket dengan SMA tetangga." kata Jiyeon.

"Aniyo, aku masih ada urusan dengan kedua anak ini." jawab Yoongi sambil menunjuk Jungkook dan Mingyu.

"Aah, oke, kalau begitu kita bertemu besok."

"Jiyeon-ah!" seru Yoongi. "Kau sudah menghubungi Mark? Kapan dia akan pulang?"

"Uhhmm..." raut wajah Jiyeon berubah dalam sekejap, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan lupa bahwa Yoongi baru saja bertanya kepadanya, "uhhm... dia hanya bilang bahwa dia akan kembali secepatnya. Mungkin besok sudah pulang."

"Oh, oke."

"Aku ke kelas dulu, ya."

Jiyeon pergi dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Pelacur." bisik Yoongi polos. Ketiga orang yang lainnya mencoba untuk menahan tawa mereka yang akan meledak karena mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang terdengar begitu datar namun cukup tajam untuk melukai hati.

"Jinjja, kalau saja yeoja itu tahu bahwa videonya sudah tersebar, aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan berani lagi muncul ke sekolah." ujar Jihyo ketus.

"Mark bilang mereka akan sampai se-OH MY GOD!"

"Suga hyung?"

"Lihat mereka!" Suga menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan begitu antusias.

Pemandangan yang kini terlihat lebih panas dari sekedar pelacur yang berkeluyuran di area sekolah, ini jauh lebih menarik bagi mereka. Siapa yang sangka, bahwa hubungan Jinhwan dan Junhoe bukanlah sekedar tipuan belaka, melainkan memang benar keadaannya. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Junhoe dan Jinhwan menyebar sebuah status yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, sekarang keduanya muncul, unjuk gigi kepada warga sekolah bahwa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bahagia.

"Jinjja, daebak!" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Junhoe datang menggandeng tangan Jinhwan seraya tersenyum bangga seakan ia baru saja mendapat untung besar dari sebuah permainan judi.

"Kalian benar-benar pacaran!?" tanya Jihyo, wajahnya pangling.

"Ini juga hadiah untuk Bambam saat dia pulang nanti, kupikir dia akan senang jika aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan hyung yang satu ini." Junhoe merangkul bahu Jinhwan yang berada lebih pendek darinya dengan begitu percaya diri.

"Status kalian di SNS akan menjadi jauh lebih viral daripada video porno milik Jiyeon." Yoongi tertawa.

"Oh iya, tadi aku melihat pelacur itu lewat. Kuharap ketika Mark hyung pulang nanti, dia akan sadar bahwa pacarnya yang centil itu seorang yeoja murahan kelas kakap."

"Jangan khawatir! Dia akan melihatnya."

Dzzzt~ Dzzzt~ ponsel Jungkook bergetar dari dalam saku celananya.

 _From: Bamie_  
 _Kalian bertiga, ke rumahku, sekarang!_

"Bambam sudah di rumah." kata Jungkook sembari mengembalikan ponselnya. "Kurasa dia sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik, dan kita harus ke sana."

"Apa mereka bertengkar?"

"Mungkin. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang mereka."

..

..

Bambam's

..

..

"Kalian bisa menyebutku gila atau apapun, tapi jangan salahkan aku, ini semua karena Mark hyung membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin menjadi namja yang kuat tapi dia bagai menyiksaku dari dalam... hiks... hiks.."

Junhoe dan Jungkook saling menatap kebingungan, sementara Mingyu berusaha untuk tetap berada di samping Bambam untuk sekedar mengelus punggungnya.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang sahabat mereka yang bernama Bambam menangis karena masalah cinta, biasanya Bambam paling masa bodo pada segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan cinta, tapi baginya, Mark hyung adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana iniiiii? Tolong aku agar aku tidak mencintainya sejauh iniiii."

"Kalau kau mau menjadi namja yang kuat, seharusnya kau tidak menangisinya." kata Junhoe perlahan.

"Aku... menyesal telah jatuh cinta kepadanya."

Junhoe dan Jungkook sama-sama terkejut saat Bambam mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya ternyata benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata hingga celana jeansnya basah. Sekarang ketiga temannya benar-benar buntu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika perasaan Bambam sendiri tidak dapat menentukan dan membuat keputusan.

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk maju ke dekat Bambam, sambil mengumpulkan beberapa kalimat di kepalanya, Jungkook mengelus pundak Bambam sejenak dan berharap bahwa sahabatnya itu akan tenang.

"Begini, Bam," Jungkook menarik napasnya perlahan, "kau sudah melihat video yang Junhoe kirimkan waktu kau masih di Daegu?"

"Sudah." angguk Bambam mengiyakan.

"Kalau Mark hyung melihat video itu-"

"Mark hyung sudah melihatnya."

"Apa?"

"Mark hyung sudah melihatnya, ia melihatnya lebih dulu daripada aku, bahkan dia melihatnya lewat ponselku juga." napas Bambam terpotong-potong hingga bahunya bergetar. "Itu yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa dia masih mempertahankan perasaannya untuk Jiyeon nuna sementara dia sendiri yang mengaku bahwa dia sakit hati, dia sendiri yang mengaku bahwa dia mencintaiku."

"..."

"Aku ingin tidur saja." Bambam naik ke kasurnya dan langsung bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Masih terdengar isakan tangis yang tersisa, namun ketiga teman Bambam membiarkannya terus seperti itu bahkan hingga tertidur pulas seraya memeluk guling.

"Sepertinya aku harus bicara dengan Mark hyung." kata Junhoe.

"Aniyo, jangan!" ujar Jungkook. "Kalian akan mengakhirinya dengan pertemanan, dan itu akan menyakiti Bambam lebih jauh."

"Lagipula, saat ini kau sedang dibicarakan oleh banyak orang karena pacaran dengan namja. Kalau kau bertengkar dengan Mark hyung, kau akan menjadi bahan omongan orang-orang lagi. Sebaiknya kau tetap diam hingga kasus yang ada telah mereda.

.

.

.

.

"Chagiyaaaa~~" Jiyeon datang dengan begitu riangnya kepada sang pujaan hati.

Mark, daritadi ia sudah menunggu kedatangan Jiyeon di taman yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Sore ini Mark, Bambam dan kedua anak SMP yang mereka temui di Daegu sudah sampai di Seoul, tapi Mark segera mengantar Bambam dan yang lainnya pulang ke rumah, terutama Bambam karena ia terlihat begitu kelelahan hari ini, bukan hanya lelah, tapi dia mungkin juga marah. Sebenarnya Mark masih (sangat) ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Bambam, sayangnya kondisi Bambam saat ini benar-benar tidak mendukung.

Demi memperjelas semuanya dengan cepat, Mark menghubungi sang pacar (atau mantan) untuk bertemu, sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa sakit hati yang ia terima hanyalah kepalsuan belaka.

"Kenapa lama sekali di luar kotanya? Aku kan sudah kangen." Jiyeon memeluk Mark dengan manja. Perasaan yang sama sudah mulai hilang dari hati Mark, sekarang pelukan itu menjadi hal yang menjijikan bagi Mark sendiri, maka Mark mendorong tubuh Jiyeon secara perlahan.

"Kenapa tidak mengubungiku?" tanya Mark dingin.

"Kau... marah karena aku tidak menghubungimu, ya?" perasaan Jiyeon mulai panik. "Mianhae, aku pikir kau tidak ingin diganggu untuk sementara waktu."

"Kau menggangguku setiap hari dan sekarang kau bilang aku tidak ingin diganggu untuk sementara." suara Mark meninggi, seperti hampir membentak. Ia habis dilalap oleh emosi karena kesal mendengar alasan yang begitu tidak masuk akal dari lidah Jiyeon. "Kita berpacaran selama dua tahun, apa artinya bagimu, huh?!"

"Chagi-"

"Jangan panggil aku chagi!" ujar Mark, hatinya seperti dipompa oleh kebencian hingga membuat pikirannya sendiri berantakan. Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, ia membuka kembali video yang ia lihat dari ponsel Bambam beberapa hari yang lalu. Ponselnya ia sodorkan kepada Jiyeon agar dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Deg. Nyawa Jiyeon melayang seketika, habis sudah riwayatnya sebagai kekasih namja paling sempurna di sekolah, Mark Tuan. Video itu membungkam mulut Jiyeon hingga tidak ada alasan lagi yang bisa ia sampaikan.

Sayangnya, yeoja yang ada di dalam video itu benar-benar dia.

"Kalau aku kekasihmu, lalu siapa namja ini?! Suamimu, huh?!"

"Mark-"

"Katakan padaku!" Mark memelankan suaranya. "Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan namja ini, huh?! Sejak kapan?!"

"..."

"..."

"Dia..." bibir Jiyeon bergetar, tidak sanggup lagi baginya untuk menahan segala rasa malu dan juga kekecewaan terhadap diri sendiri. "Mark! Ayo kita ulangi semuanya dari awal!"

"Bullshit." Mark menebas tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi aku berani bersumpah! Satu-satunya orang yang kucintai hanyalah kau! Aku tidak mencintai namja ini."

"Huh," tawaan sinis Mark membawa keambiguan, "kalau kau mencintaiku, apa mungkin kau akan melakukan hal sekotor ini dengan namja lain, huh?!"

"Mark tolong dengarkan-"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, dengan sejujur-jujurnya!"

"..."

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan namja ini?"

"..."

"..."

Bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Jiyeon, entah apakah ini benar-benar air mata sungguhan atau hanya sebuah rekayasa belaka yang Jiyeon buat agar Mark mengasihaninya. Tapi Mark hanya diam, yang ia inginkan adalah sebuah jawaban yang jujur, bukan isakan tangis tidak berarti yang seakan akan menarik hatinya untuk kembali.

"Mianhae," kata Jiyeon disela tangisnya, "...kau...kau datang setelah namja ini."

"Apa..."

"Maafkan aku, Mark, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku yang kedua?" rahang Mark terjatuh.

"Mianhae... mianhae... maafkan aku Mark..."

"Selama dua tahun ini... kita..."

"Aku tahu!" Jiyeon memeluk tubuh Mark dengan cepat dan erat. "Aku tahu! Tapi aku jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada dia, aku rela meninggalkannya demi bisa bersamamu. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"..."

"Mark, saranghae."

Di saat Jiyeon tengah memeluknya dalam tangisan, ada sosok lain yang muncul di dalam kepala Mark. Sosok yang selama beberapa hari ini membuat hidupnya jauh berbeda hingga ke titik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Namja bernama Bambam itu kini menjadi satu-satunya hal yang berada di pikiran Mark, entah kenapa tapi dia merindukan Bambam.

"Ayo kita ulang semuanya dari awal, dan aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi."

Mark menolak tubuh Jiyeon dari pelukannya dan itu cukup mengejutkan bahwa Mark belum pernah bertindak sekasar itu terhadap dirinya.

"Let's break up!"

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada waktunya untuk menyesal karena aku telah melepaskanmu. Tapi sakit hati yang kau berikan ini... akan memberiku rasa benci yang tidak ada habisnya kepadamu. Jadi kita akhiri saja semuanya."

"Mark! Jangan tinggalkan aku, please!" Jiyeon memohon bagai meminta sebuah kehidupan yang kedua, namun Mark seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang Jiyeon ucapkan, Mark hanya pergi begitu saja membiarkan Jiyeon terbanjiri oleh air mata penyesalannya sendiri.

BRAK!

Pintu mobil Mark dibanting hingga kacanya bergetar.

Satu kata: frustasi. Itulah Mark saat ini.

Tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkan perasaannya selain benang kusut yang dibakar atau diinjak-injak, atau mungkin lebih parah. Ia bersandar di jok mobilnya dengan begitu pasrah, beberapa kali niatan untuk membeli alkohol atau rokok muncul di kepalanya, tapi ada hal lain yang ia ingat: Bambam yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

"ARRGH!" Mark memukul kemudinya, walaupun rasanya seperti ingin membanting semua dari mobilnya. Dahinya berkeringat, terlalu banyak beban di kepalanya hingga Mark lupa untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Bambam, I need you." ringisnya.

Dzzzt~ Dzzzt~

Ponsel Mark bergetar di saku celananya. Nama Bambam tertera pada layar ponsel, bukan sekedar pesan, tapi sebuah panggilan. Mark menggeser icon berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat paggilannya.

 _"Hyungie?"_

"Bambam?"

 _"Hyungie ada di mana? Sudah di rumah?"_

"Hyung sedang..." Mark menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "...membeli sesuatu untuk eomma di rumah. Kau sedang apa?"

 _"Aniyo, hanya memastikan saja jika hyung sampai di rumah dengan selamat."_

"Kalau aku sudah sampai di rumah, aku akan menghubungimu." Mark mencengkram kemudi dengan erat dan berusaha untuk menahan tangis yang sudah terasa di tekaknya. "Bamie..." suaranya sangat purau.

 _"Ne, hyung?"_

"Bam, I miss you."

"..."

"I miss you, Bam."

 _"I... miss you too, hyung."_

"I want to meet you, now."

 _"Besok kita akan bertemu di sekolah. Jangan khawatir!"_

"I miss you, Bam..."

 _"..."_

"Ayo kita bertemu!"

..

..

Bambam's

..

..

"Hyung seharusnya sudah ada di rumah sekarang." kata Bambam.

"Aku mau bertemu denganmu dulu, kau cuek seharian ini." keluh Mark, sambil menikmati elusan lembut tangan Bambam di kepalanya. Berleha-leha di atas paha Bambam memang menjadi hal yang terbaik untuknya saat ini, untung saja Mark belum sempat menangis, dan untuknya dia kuat, jadi dia tidak perlu mendengar omelan Bambam yang panjangnya seperti buku seri Harry Potter.

"Hyung sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Aniyo, tidak lapar."

"Hyung marah kepadaku, hm?"

Mark menatap wajah Bambam yang imut dari bawah. Angle yang benar-benar tepat, semuanya nampak jauh lebih indah dari bawah situ, apalagi bibir Bambam yang berwarna peach nan elastis itu, membuat Mark lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya.

"Poppo!" Mark memajukan bibirnya sesenti.

Chu~ bibir mereka saling bertemu untuk sekilas.

"Jadi sekarang hyung mau apa?"

"Mau Bambam." Mark berbalik menghadap perut Bambam lalu memeluknya sambil pura-pura tertidur.

"Hyung."

"..."

"Junhoe dan Jinhwan hyung sudah jadian loh."

"Lalu kita kapan jadiannya?"

"Mmm... kalau hyung sudah mencintaiku, mungkin."

"Aku mencintaimu, Bam! Saranghae! Saranghae! I love you! Te' Amo! Ich liebe dich! Saranghae! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya, huh!?"

"Hehehe... hyung menyebalkan sih."

"Poppo lagi!"

Chu~ kecupan manis kedua yang Mark terima hari ini.

Hanya sekedar obrolan biasa, tapi suasananya benar-benar menghangatkan. Tidak ada yang dapat membuat Mark merasa lebih nyaman daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama Bambam. Untung saja mereka adalah sesama namja, setidaknya ayah Bambam tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan anaknya atas perbuatan yang macam-macam. Walaupun kenyataannya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda.

"Mertuaku... mana, Bam?"

"Hah?"

"Ayahmu."

"IH!"

Mark tertawa geli.

"Appa sudah tidur."

"Hft... aku ingin mengatakan kepada ayahmu bahwa aku, Mark Tuan, siap menjadi menantunya."

"Selesaikan dulu pendidikanmu, baru menikah denganku." ujar Bambam sinis.

"Sekarang saja yuk, Bam?"

"Ih."

"Hehehe." Mark bangun dengan cepat dan memeluk Bambam dengan begitu erat dan gemas hingga mereka beruda terjatuh di atas kasur. "I love you sooooo much, Bam."

"Eiiy, hyungie,"

"Mwoya?!"

"Lalu Jiyeon nuna bagaimana?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

"OMO OMO OMO! Mereka gay!"

"Sudahlah! Kau ini hidup di zaman yang mana, sih? Hal seperti itu sudah biasa."

 _FACEBOOK_

 _211 Comments - 505 Likes_

"Setidaknya mereka lebih baik daripada pelacur itu."

"Maksudmu... kekasihnya Mark itu?

x

x

x

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sedikit... menyakitinya."

"Aku kan sudah bilang-"

"Itu masih belum seberapa dengan apa yang kurasakan. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku melakukan segalanya karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Haruskah aku membangunkan Yoongi yang sedang tertidur demi membuktikan seberapa besar dan tulusnya cintaku padamu?"

"Aniyo, jangan! Nanti kau mati."

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question 1: Kalian kalo baca FF ini kapan? Kok author kalo tengah malem suka terima notif review yak? Wkwk.**  
 **Question 2: (Selain MarkBam), ada pairing boyxboy yang kalian suka nggak? Boleh di luar FF ini atau GOT7. Pokoknya sebutin aja OTP kalian deh, terserah.**  
 **Question 3: Yang nulis FF juga boleh doooong bagi FFnya HEHEHEHEHE ayo kita saling membaca satu sama lain /what**

Ahaydeeeee seneng gak liat si MarkBam balikan? Lebih suka scene mana? Mark putusin Jiyeon atau Mark lovey dovey sama Bambam? Intinya, author mau ngucapin makasih lagiii yang sebesar-besarnya karena kalian udah mau baca FF ini, nunggu FF ini, review FF ini, ngelike FF ini pokoknya kalian DAEBAAAK !

Chap ini jangan lupa direview yah :* siapa tau Mark sama Jiyeon balikan WKWKWKWK. Okee sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, iKON, Seventeen, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, mystery/horror, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You may not feel the same way as I do_

 _I may never see you again, that's what I'm afraid of_

 _Don't have the courage to tell you_

 _With this song let me open my heart to you_

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

 _Neoui maeumi nawa dalla~ Neoreul du beon dasin mot bolkka bwa~_

"Eeerrrnngghh~~" Mark mengerang hebat ketika mendengar poselnya berbunyi nyaring di samping tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mark memasang mode bunyi pada ponselnya hingga siapapun bisa mendengar ringtone setiap kali ada panggilan yang masuk. Kemarin malam Bambam baru saja memberi tahu tentang lagu kesukaannya kepada Mark, kini Mark memasang lagu kesukaan Bambam sebagai ringtone panggilan untuk mengingatkannya kepada Bambam setiap saat.

Bukan hanya itu tapi juga alarm bangun tidur. Terkadang ia sengaja tidak mengangkat panggilan atau mematikan alarm hanya agar dapat mendengar lagunya lebih lama.

Matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya, nyawanya juga mungkin masih berada di negeri mimpi untuk beberapa saat, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia meraih ponselnya.

Cliing~ seperti ditabur oleh bubuk peri. Wajahnya begitu berseri bahkan sebelum sinar mentari pagi menyusup ke kamar tidurnya lewat celah-celah tirai. Nama yang ia lihat di layar ponsel menjadi kopi hangat yang akan membawa kebahagiaan di sepanjang harinya

"Good morning, baby," sapanya.

 _"Mwoya? Hyung kok belum datang?"_

"Hihi... hyung baru bangun."

 _"Ayo bangun! Cepat mandi! Aku sudah membawakan sesuatu untukmu."_

"Uhhmm... jinjja?" Mark bangkit seraya mengggosok matanya. "Hyung mungkin akan datang terlambat."

 _"Gwenchana, akan kutunggu di sekolah, oke?"_

"Don't forget the morning kiss!"

 _"Tidak akan lupa, kok."_

Mark tersenyum seorang diri seperti orang mabuk.

 _"Oh iya, hyung, jangan sarapan dulu, ya!"_

"Waeyo?"

 _"Sudah cepat mandi sana!"_

"Siap, sayangku!"

..

..

School

..

..

Bambam POV -

"Aigoo, jinjja, Junhoe punya pacar, sekarang Bambam juga punya pacar. Kita kapan?" kata Jungkook seraya menyikut lengan Mingyu. Jujur saja, mereka itu adalah orang yang menyenangkan namun terlalu selektif hingga membuat sebuah kriteria yang terlalu tinggi untuk diri mereka sendiri. Padahal, ada banyak yeoja-bahkan namja-yang jatuh hati pada mereka.

Taehyung hyung, selama ini dia menyimpan perasaan kepada Jungkook, tapi Taehyung hyung tahu bahwa dirinya saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi kekasih Jungkook.

"Sudah ada berapa kakak kelas yang menyatakan perasaan kepada kalian? Kalian malah mengabaikannya. Padahal tinggal cap-cip-cup." balasku.

"Ya memangnya memilih seseorang untuk dijadikan pacar semudah itu, Bam?" Mingyu menjawabku dengan ketus.

"Oh iya, aku dan Mark hyung belum pacaran ya!"

"Dia sudah memanggilmu sayang, chagi, baby, apa itu namanya teman?!"

Aku terlalu malas untuk mendebat mereka, makanya aku tidak menjawab lagi. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. TAPI, aku masih harus memastikan bahwa aku tidak terjerat dengan sebuah ikatan yang bernama 'friendzone'.

Dengan kedua sahabatku, aku masih menunggu Mark hyung hingga ia sampai di sekolah. Karena semalaman kami begadang di rumahku, Mark hyung jadi telat pulang ke rumah, otomatis pula dia akan telat tidur, lalu telat bangun. Untung saja aku menelponnya, kalau tidak, donat yang kubeli pagi-pagi sekali ini akan sia-sia saja.

Tapi, sebelum Mark hyung datang, sahabatku yang satu lagi datang dari arah pagar utama sekolah. Sekarang kita full team ditambah satu karena Junhoe tidak datang sendirian. Dia datang bersama kekasih barunya, Jinhwan hyung, mereka terlihat benar-benar serasi hingga membuatku iri.

Mereka berpegangan tangan, salig membuat pembicaraan yang kecil di antara mereka saja. Itu membuat kami, sebagai sahabat Junhoe, benar-benar ikut merasa berbahagia. Walaupun banyak sekali orang disekitar mereka yang masih melempar tatapan aneh ataupun jijik kepada mereka, untung saja Junhoe adalah _bocah-gentleman._

"Haish, orang-orang ini membuatku gila." keluhnya begitu sampai di tempat kami.

"Tenang, bos. Ini masih pagi, jangan tarik urat dulu." aku menepuk lengan Junhoe perlahan.

"Ada yang melihat facebook-ku tadi malam? Mereka semua memberi komentar yang aneh hingga jumlahnya ratusan, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Itu resiko," Jinhwan hyung mulai berbicara, "kalau kau tidak mau menerima semua komentar itu ya jangan pasang status."

"Aniyo, aniyo!" Junhoe menyangkal, wajah polosnya itu terlihat lucu ketika sedang berusaha menjadi seorang pahlawan. "Aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau hubungan kita ini pasti akan berjalan."

Kami berlima tertawa mendengar jawaban Junhoe yang begitu yakin, itu juga secara tidak langsung meyakinkan hatiku bahwa menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan Mark hyung mungkin akan menimbulkan sebuah skandal, tapi jika kita berdua kuat menghadapinya, semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Sudahlah chagi, jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka! Ada aku di sini yang akan melindungimu." Junhoe menyeringai bak kambing yang minta makan ke arah Jinhwan hyung.

"Uhm, teman-teman," aku menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang yang berisikan donat kepada Jungkook, "jaga donatku, ya! Aku mau ke WC dulu sebentar."

"Kenapa, Bam?"

"Panggilan alam, aku tidak buang air besar kemarin."

"Ya ampun..."

Mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu aku cepat-cepat lari ke lantai tiga. Sebenarnya, di setiap lantai ada WC-nya, tapi tujuanku ke WC bukan hanya untuk buang air, melainkan juga bertemu dengan temanku.

Yap, Jackson masih belum sirna, dia masih berada di WC itu bahkan setelah ia bertemu dengan Yugyeom di Busan. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang menjadi motivasinya untuk tetap bergentayangan di dunia fana? Apa tujuannya? Kutukannya sudah menjadi kenyataan, dia sudah bertemu dengan Yugyeom, apakah dia masih memiliki niatan lain atau tugas lain yang harus dilakukan? Entahlah... tapi, diam-diam juga aku merasa lega bahwa Jackson masih mau bertahan di sini.

Aku hanya buang air kecil, aku sudah buang air besar dua kali kemarin, jadi sepertinya akan _delay_ lagi untuk hari ini. Setelah beres buang air kecil, aku langsung pergi ke washtafel untuk mencuci tangan seraya menunggu apakah Jackson akan tiba-tiba muncul dan menakut-nakutiku.

"Ekhm... Jackson..." aku memanggilnya seraya menyalakan keran air. Tapi dia tidak muncul. Kemana anak itu? Apa Mark hyung sedang memanggilnya?"

"Jackie..."

"..."

"Jackson Wang..."

"..."

"Jackson hyung, kau di mana?"

"Mwoya? Ada apa dengan sebutan hyung itu?"

"Oh, my, God."

Benar kan, apa yang kubilang, Jackson pasti akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat jantungku meloncat hingga aku akan memuntahkannya.

"Kau baru saja memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Tidak biasanya!"

"Jika kau masih hidup, umur kita sudah berjarak duapuluh empat tahun. Berhubung kau sudah mati, umur kita hanya berjarak setahun. Tetap saja, aku seharusnya memanggilmu 'hyung', apalagi kau adalah anak bangsawan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tuan Jackson atau Yang Mulia Jackson." kataku diiringi dengan sedikit tawaan. Niatku hanya bercanda, bahkan Jackson sendiri memanggil Mark hyung dengan sebutan 'hyung'-

"Aniyo, aku benci dipanggil Yang Mulia, predikat itu membentengi pertemananku dengan banyak orang." jawabnya.

"Arraso, tidak usah dibicarakan." aku menghadap ke arah kaca cermin sambil mencuci tangan. Bayangan Jackson tidak muncul di kaca cermin, tapi aku dapat merasakan, bahkan melihat dengan jelas keberadaannya walau hanya dengan sudut mata.

"Kau sudah jadian dengan Mark hyung, Bam?"

"Ne?"

"Sudah pacaran belum?"

"Uhmm..." ini sangat tiba-tiba, tapi Jackson terlihat sangat penasaran. Dari awal kedekatanku dengan Mark hyung, Jackson memang sering mengatakan bahwa akulah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi kekasih Mark hyung, walaupun aku sendiri tidak merasakannya. "Dia sih sudah bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi kami belum jadian. Maksudku... segalanya masih menggantung."

"Tapi dia mencintaimu, kan?"

"Katanya... sih."

Jackson diam, aku punya perasaan buruk bahwa aku telah membuatnya kecewa.

"Oh iya," aku mengeringkan tanganku dengan tissue yang menggantung di stasiunnya, "kau kan sudah bertemu dengan Yugyeom, kau bilang kau akan menjadi arwah yang tenang jika sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Ada..." Jackson menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, "...ada, satu hal lagi yang belum kugapai."

"Jinjja? Apa itu?"

"Mmm, nanti juga kau akan tahu. Jika hal itu sudah berhasil tercapai, aku akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

"YAK!" Aku melempar tissue ke arahnya, dan hasilnya sia-sia saja karena Jackson itu tembus pandang dan tidak bisa disentuh oleh apapun. "Kalau kau sudah siap menjadi arwah yang tenang, kau harus bilang dulu padaku, baru hilang."

"Hehe. Mianhae." ia terkekeh.

Benar, aku juga bersyukur karena Jackson belum menghilang dan menjadi arwah yang tenang, karena masih banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang kehidupan ini.

"Jackson,"

"Ne?"

"Rasanya mati itu... seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan itu, sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang sensitif, Jackson juga sepertinya tidak menyukainya, tapi yang dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir, mungkin dia juga berusaha untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat agar segalanya tidak terdengar begitu mengerikan. Untuk bagian yang ini, aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Rasanya..." dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa, "awalnya menyakitkan, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih merasakan sakitnya, berhubung aku tidak mati dengan cara yang baik."

Aku mendengarkan, sekaligus juga membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang Jackson terima saat itu, baik secara batin maupun fisiknya.

"Ketika kau merasakannya, tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan, kau hanya akan membeku dalam kesakitan, kau tidak dapat melawan. Tapi... setelah nyawamu benar-benar pergi dari tubuhmu, kau akan merasakan sebuah kebebasan. Namun tetap saja, kau akan tetap merasakan rasa sakitnya karena kau masih hidup di dunia yang tidak seharusnya kau tempati."

"..."

"Sama halnya dengan Mark hyung."

"Mark hyung?"

"Dia punya indera keenam yang sempurna, dia dapat hidup di dua dunia sekaligus hanya dengan melihat makhluk yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Kau tahu kenapa dia sering merasa kesakitan? Karena dia hidup di dunia yang seharusnya tidak ia tempati, dia berada di alam yang salah."

Berarti selama ini, semua teman-temanku yang memiliki indera keenam, mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang 'tersakiti', maksudku, itu bukanlah keinginan mereka, tapi melihat hantu adalah sebuah keharusan. Aku adalah orang yang beruntung karena aku dapat melihat Jackson, dia adalah teman baru, pengalaman baru dan juga hidup yang baru. Dia memberiku sebuah cerita yang tidak memiliki akhir.

"Tapi Mark hyung adalah orang yang tegar." aku tertawa. "Menurutku... melihat hantu yang buruk rupa dan menghisap tenaganya masih jauh lebih baik daripada melihat kekasih yang selama ini dia percaya dan cintai selingkuh begitu saja."

"Ah, ne..." Jackson berdecak, "lalu... bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana Mark hyung bereaksi tentang video yang kau katakan itu?" ia terlihat begitu penasaran. Kami berbicara layaknya antar manusia, santai dan penuh dengan logika.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak banyak tahu tentang mereka. Lebih baik kita diam saja daripada memperluas masalah ini."

"Hmmm, gwenchana, selama kau ada di samping Mark hyung, aku tahu bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja." Jackson terkekeh polos. Lagi, dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Itu membuatku semakin jauh menaruh perasaan kepada Mark hyung, dan terkadang itu menyakitkan mengingat bahwa aku adalah orang kedua yang datang setelah Jiyeon nuna.

Kalau saja aku bisa menyentuh Jackson, sudah pasti lengannya yang besar itu akan kucubit hingga membiru.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong..." aku merubah posisiku agar menjadi lebih nyaman-duduk di atas tembok beton yang menopang washtafel, "aku sudah pernah ke makam Kyungsoo, ke makam Jiwon, tapi aku belum pernah ke makammu."

"Ah... itu..."

"Ayolah! Aku juga ingin pergi ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu. Jadi jika kau sudah pergi dengan tenang nanti, aku bisa mengunjungi makammu kapanpun aku mau."

Hal ini sudah kupikirkan sejak awal, namun baru tersampaikan sekarang. Sejak aku mengunjungi makam Kyungsoo yang begitu hancur dan kumuh, aku berpikir tentang makam Jackson. Aku penasaran, seperti apa bentuknya, apa yang tertulis di batu nisannya selain nama, tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematiannya, apakah makamnya terurus atau berantakan. Entah apakah Jackson pernah menganggapku sebagai teman, tapi aku-manusia yang punya begitu banyak simpati terhadapnya, aku mau datang ke makamnya sesering mungkin yang kubisa, untuk sekedar memberi bunga, membersihkan, atau menyapanya dari dunia yang berbeda.

"...makamnya ada di Seoul." kata Jackson.

"Jinjja? Kau akan membawaku ke sana?"

"Ne, aku akan membawamu dan Mark hyung ke makamku." dia tersenyum.

"Deal. Aku mengatakannya kepada Mark hyung." aku mengulurkan tangan, lalu aku lupa bahwa kami tidak dapat saling berjabat karena Jackson adalah makhluk yang tidak dapat di sentuh. Itu membuatku sedih, jika saja dia masih hidup dan dapat berteman lebih lama dengan kami tanpa adanya halangan apapun. "Ups! Mianhae."

"Aaah, kau ini selalu saja..." keluhnya.

"Mianhae, mianhae, hehe." aku menggaruk tengkukku sendiri. "Ah, sepertinya Mark hyung sudah datang. Aku harus segera menemuinya."

"Mau kencan?"

"Gitu deh, tapi Mark hyung bangunnya kesiangan." aku loncat dari atas meja beton. "Kita bertemu lagi nanti, ya?"

"Kutunggu hingga kau sakit perut."

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Jackson (kupikir kami sudah berbicara dengan cukup lama), aku kembali menemui teman-temanku. Kuharap mereka belum memakan donatnya. Untung saja aku punya sahabat yang super sabar-meskipun terkadang mereka kelewat menyebalkan-jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir bahwa donatku akan di santap oleh mereka.

Oh, ternyata Mark hyung juga sudah berada bersama mereka.

"Dari mana, huh?!" tanya Mark hyung seraya tersenyum menggoda ke arahku.

"Dari WC." jawabku.

"Habis buang air besar dia, makanya lama sekali." kata Mingyu. Tapi yang kulihat Mark hyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum gemas. Aish~ dia benar-benar matahariku.

"OMO OMO OMO! Mereka gay!" pekikan seseorang bagai mengiris telinga kami. Ada seorang yeoja yang melihat kami-bukan, tepatnya ke arah Junhoe dan Jinhwan hyung, seeprti orang yang kesurupan. Dia tidak sendirian, ada seorang namja di sampingnya yang mencoba untuk mengontrol yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini hidup di zaman yang mana, sih? Hal seperti itu sudah biasa." jawab namja yang bersamanya.

Rasanya bagai ingin mencabik mulut mereka hingga berdarah-darah, aku tahu ini akan mengganggu hubungan Junhoe dan Jinhwan hyung jika mereka terus diserang seperti itu. Junhoe mungkin kuat karena dia adalah anak yang keras kepala dan cuek, tapi Jinhwan hyung?

"Yak! Kalau ini masuk ke majalah sekolah, mereka bisa di keluarkan. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mereka bisa mempermalukan sekolah kita?!"

Sementara aku membiarkan dulu ocehan tak berkelas mereka untuk sekedar melihat ponselku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di SNS, karena biasanya mereka menjadi seekor singa yang mengaum di dunia maya, dan akan menjadi kucing kecil yang mengeong lagi di dunia nyata.

 _FACEBOOK_

 _211 Comments - 505 Likes_

Itu sangat banyak, dan ada kemungkinan namja yang mencoba untuk membuat 'yeoja banyak omong' berhenti itu adalah salah satu dari komentator tidak berotak di status Junhoe.

"Aigoo, kau belum tahu sih! Ada berita yang lebih panas lagi dari ini." kata namja itu. Kami berenam memilih untuk tetap diam, tapi kami bicara dalam tatapan kami. Kami tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berjalan, makanya perasaanku jauh menjadi lebih hancur lagi.

"Kau gila?! Ini adalah berita terpanas yang pernah ada di sejarah sekolah setelah anak berdarah campuran yang mati di WC lantai tiga karena di bully setengah mati."

...maksudnya Jackson?

"Aniyo, ini lebih parah lagi. Kau tahu Park Jiyeon? Bidadari sekolah yang juga kekasih dari pangeran sekolah ini? Ternyata dia adalah seorang kekasih sekaligus prostitusi milik orang lain. Dia sudah melakukannya bahkan sebelum ia menjadi kekasih pangeran sekolah." kata namja itu sambil mencengkram tangan si yeoja.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Mark hyung saat ini, pasti luka di dalam hatinya akan membasah kembali dan itu menyakitkan.

"Kau pasti bercanda!?"

"Setidaknya mereka lebih baik daripada pelacur itu."

"Maksudmu... kekasihnya Mark itu?"

"Yak! Yak! Mereka sudah putus. Lagipula Mark tidak pantas mendapatkan yeoja semurah itu."

Jinjja... aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa Jackson memilih untuk bunuh diri daripada survive di sekolah ini. Mulut mereka setajam mata pisau yang berkarat; menyakitkan dan juga kotor, bahkan dapat menimbulkan infeksi yang parah. Mark hyung pasti merasa terpukul dengan ocehan mereka yang begitu seenaknya.

"Hyung..." panggil Jungkook, arahnya menuju ke Jinhwan hyung. "Gwenchana, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hal ini akan mereda dengan sendirinya."

"Gomawo, Kookie-ya!" Jinhwan hyung tersenyum, aku dapat melihat sebuah luka di balik wajahnya yang tampan nan manis bak malaikat.

"Hyung..." aku menggenggam telapak tangan Mark hyung untuk sekedar membuatnya sadar bahwa aku masih berdiri di sampingnya, "ayo ikut aku! Hyung pasti lapar."

"Ne?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, jangan sarapan dulu!"

"Aaah, iya..."

Aku mengambil kotak donatku dari tangan Jungkook lalu pergi dengan Mark hyung ke tempat yang aman dari banyaknya ocehan-ocehan tidak berguna.

..

..

Rooftop

..

..

Author POV -

"Jadi... tentang Jiyeon nuna, apa yang sudah hyung lakukan kepadanya?" tanya Bambam seraya membuka kotak donat yang sedaritadi sudah ia tahan-tahan. Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Mark semakin muak dengan dirinya sendiri, jadi dia memilih untuk mengesampingkan pertanyaan Bambam dan pura-pura terpukau dengan bulatan-bulatan tepung yang nikmat di dalam kotak.

"Uwaa, itu oreo? Hyung boleh-"

"Jawab!"

Wajah bahagia Mark surut seketika. "Aish, Bam, hyung tidak mau membicarakan itu."

"Hyungie!" Bambam menutup kotak donatnya kembali dan menaruhnya di dekat kaki. "Hyung bilang, hyung sayang aku."

"Iya, hyung memang sayang padamu."

"Tapi kalau hyung masih pacaran dengan Jiyeon nuna, mana bisa aku menyayangimu kembali dengan begitu mudahnya?" bibir Bambam maju sesenti.

"Aigooo, Bamie," Mark menyentuh kedua pundak Bambam dan memutar tubuhnya sedikit hingga mereka saling berhadapan, kini tangan Mark berpindah ke pipi Bambam yang 'sudah tidak se-chubby saat mereka belum berangkat ke Daegu' itu, "jangan dengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan! Dengarkan saja apa yanh hyung katakan!"

"..."

"Hyung sudah putus dengan Jiyeon nuna?"

"Jinjja?" Bambam berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin.

"Mmm." Mark mengangguk.

Ada perasaan senang di hati Bambam, tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar bersalah karena secara langsung dia baru saja menghancurkan hubungan seseorang yang selama ini sudah terjalin dengan baik, walaupun hubungan itu sendiri sebenarnya sudah memiliki akar masalah yang lain.

"Tapi... kalian menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik, kan?" mata Bambam seakan menaruh sebuah harapan yang besar untuk Mark, tapi Mark terdiam, ia mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya nyaris saja menampar wajah Jiyeon. Hati Bambam mulai tidak yakin lagi, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Mark dan Jiyeon. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sedikit... menyakitinya."

"Aku kan sudah bilang-"

"Itu masih belum seberapa dengan apa yang kurasakan. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku melakukan segalanya karena aku mencintaimu." tegas Mark.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Haruskan aku membangunkan Yoongi yang sedang tertidur demi membuktikan seberapa besar dan tulusnya cintaku padamu?"

"Aniyo, jangan! Nanti kau mati." Bambam terkekeh manis hingga pipinya merenggang di balik telapak tangan Mark. Mereka berdua saling melempar sedikit aura yang menyenangkan setelah selama ini selalu diterkam oleh suasana biru nan kelabu.

Cup~ sebuah kecupan manis sampai di bibir Bambam.

"I love you, Bam."

"I love you too, Mark hyung." Bambam melompat dan memeluk leher Mark dengan hangat. Mungkin gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di samping sekolah akan menjadi saksi bisu akan cinta mereka. Dasar remaja, cinta monyet seperti ini tidak akan yang tahu akan umurnya, sifat mereka yang labil dan amatir masih menentukan umur cinta mereka ketimbang seberapa besar cinta mereka sendiri. Lucu, dan itulah bagian terindahnya.

Mark melepaskan tubuhnya dari Bambam, namun menyatukan dahi mereka agar dapat melihat ke dalam mata masing-masing dengan dalam. Ia letakan jari-jarinya di buku-buku jari Bambam dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Bamie," bisik Mark.

"Ne, hyungie?"

"Hyung... boleh makan donatnya sekarang tidak?"

Bagaikan ada beban seberat satu ton yang menimpa kepala Bambam, mood romantis Bambam yang sudah seratus persen itupun surut hingga ke dasar jurang. Bambam menarik napasnya perlahan seraya menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, lalu tertawa dengan paksaan dan sadar bahwa Mark hyung pasti sudah lapar.

"Hehe, iya hyung, ayo kita makan donatnya." Bambam membuka kembali kotak donat yang berada di samping kakinya, lalu mereka menyantap donat itu bersama.

"Kau tahu hyung suka oreo, dari mana?"

"Uhm... menebak saja."

"Jinjja?"

Bambam mengangguk dengan yakin. Padahal ada memori yang begitu menyakitkan di kepalanya, karena baru saja kemarin Bambam tahu bahwa Mark menyukai oreo, tepat saat Bambam mampir ke profil SNS milik Jiyeon dan mendapatkan setidaknya limapuluh persen informasi tentang Mark yang selama ini belum Bambam ketahui.

"Bamie,"

"Hm?"

Mark bersandar di bahu Bambam, "kita resmi, ya?"

"Resmi?"

"Pacaran." jawab Mark dengan yakin. "Mulai saat ini, MarkBam adalah couple paling sempurna di sekolah ini."

"Sejak kapan ada sebutan MarkBam?!" Bambam mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak... kita pacaran." Mark terkekeh. "Chagi, poppo~~"

"Lagi? Hyung, ini sekolah-"

Smooch~ satu lagi kecupan yang manis dari bibir Mark untuk bibir peach Bambam. "Cium saja, susah amat sih." ujar Mark ketus.

"Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Tadi aku berbicara dengan Jackson. Aku memintanya untuk membawa kita berdua ke makamnya." Bambam melahap potongan donat yang terakhir. "Selama aku mengenalnya, aku belum tahu di mana ia dimakamkan, dan aku ingin sekali mengunjunginya. Supaya setelah ia sudah menghilang nanti, aku bisa menyapanya kapanpun yang aku mau."

"Aku sudah pernah kok ke makamnya Jackson." jawab Mark, masih dengan donat-donat favoritnya. Jika di dalam kotak itu ada sepuluh donat, mungkin Bambam hanya makan dua, sisanya Mark yang menyantap habis. "Makamnya bagus, indah, benar-benar terawat, aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang merawatnya."

"Jinjja? Hyung harus bawa aku ke sana!"

"Iya, nanti setelah ujian minggu ini beres kita pergi ke sana bersama-sama."

Bambam memperlihatkan wajah yang begitu puas meskipun Mark tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi tetap saja, ada rasa kebahagiaan tersendiri di dalam benaknya.

"Besok, bawakan hyung donat lagi, ya. Hyung tidak akan sarapan lagi besok."

"Ish, hyung harus sarapan dengan benar. Ini kan hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku saja."

"Ucapan terima kasih? Atas hal apa?"

"Karena... hyung sudah mencintaiku, apa adanya."

Mark mengecup pipi Bambam dengan lembut, "anak kecil, tau apa sih tentang cinta?"

"Kalau bersamamu, aku mengerti segalanya." kini Bambam yang menjatuhkan diri di atas dada Mark dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Hyung juga belum dewasa."

"Kalau bersamamu, aku bisa menjadi orang dewasa yang akan menjagamu di manapun kau berada, aku juga bisa menjadi anak kecil yang manja dan akan selalu meminta perlindungan darimu. Misalnya meminta salivamu yang manis itu. Aduh... Bam, hyung sudah lama tidak mencobanya. Kita ciuman, yuk?"

"Mulai, deh."

.

.

.

.

 _I see you standing there like a rabid dog_  
 _And you got those crying eyes_  
 _It makes me wanna surrender and wrap you in my arms_  
 _You know I've tried to live without regrets_  
 _I'm always moving forward and not looking back_  
 _But I tend to leave a trail of dead while I'm moving ahead_  
 _So I'm stepping away_  
 _'Cause I've got nothing to say_

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman yang begitu jarang dilihat oleh banyak orang, itulah sebabnya mengapa makam ini menjadi makam terindah yang pernah Bambam lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Makam ini seperti taman, terlihat begitu rapi, hijau, mendapatkan sinar matahari yang cukup dan juga bersih. Benar-benar berbeda dengan beberapa makam yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Imej makam mengerikan, gelap, lembab dan dipenuhi oleh dedaunan, sementara sirna dari pikiran Bambam.

Bagi Mark, ini yang ketiga kalinya, dan Mark baru menyadari bahwa mengunjungi makam Jackson adalah hal yang paling menenangkan dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu tentang hidup dan mati di umurnya yang begitu muda, semuanya berasal dari makam Jackson. Aneh mungkin, tapi tempat ini menjadi salah satu tempat favorit Mark.

Bambam dan Mark, keduanya memakai baju serba hitam seraya membawa sekuntum bunga mawar. Mereka berjalan ke arah makam Jackson, di mana jasad Jackson dikubur. Awalnya Bambam terpesona melihat penataan makam yang begitu sempurna itu, dan dia sadar bahwa keluarga bangsawan harus memiliki tempat yang selalu eksklusif, bahkan setelah kematiannya.

Tepat pukul jam dua belas siang, mereka sampai di tempat peristirahatan terakhir Jackson. Terlihat berbeda dari yang lain, makam Jackson di buat menjadi sebuah tugu yang terbuat dari granit berwarna abu-abu kehitaman sepanjang dua meter, dan tingginya yang mencapai satu meter. Ada batu nisan, dan di permukaannya terukir nama Jackson dengan begitu rapi.

R.I.P  
Prince Jackson Wang  
1975 - 1992  
" _Under this gravestone - laid a halfblood, brave, just, gentle and magnificant Prince. His struggle to against racism and to defend friendship will always be in memory."_

"Yap," Bambam tersenyum seraya menaruh sekuntum bunga mawar di atas makam Jackson, "kau memang akan selalu dikenang, Jackson."

"Makam raja dan ratu masih lebih bagus daripada ini. Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti." kata Jackson.

"Seharusnya aku mengajak Chanwoo dan Seungkwan ke sini, jadi mereka bisa tau betapa hebatnya kau." kata Bambam.

"Dan Hanbin." tambah Mark. "Aku akan mengajak mereka bertiga ke sini nanti."

"Kalian boleh mengajak siapapun, aku senang jika makamku diramaikan oleh banyak orang. Jika saja Jiwon dan Kyungsoo masih hidup, mereka pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling sering datang ke sini."

"Jasadmu sudah ada di depan mata, kau tidak ingin kembali?" tanya Bambam.

Jackson terdiam, tapi senyuman di wajahnya tidak pudar. Mungkin yang dikatakan oleh Bambam itu benar, bergentayangan terus di dunia fana tidaklah membuat Jackson menjadi arwah yang bahagia, satu-satunya jalan terbaik yaitu kembali ke alamnya sendiri, menjalani hidup yang lain tanpa adanya gangguan makhluk yang fana.

"Kalian... sudah pacaran?"

"Ne?"

"..."

"Iya, kami sudah pacaran. Belum lama, baru sekitar seminggu." kata Bambam malu-malu.

"Oh," Jackson malah menyeringai, "syukurlah, akhirnya kalian bersatu juga."

"Kalau aku dan Mark hyung tidak pacaran, berarti ciumanku dengannya selama ini sia-sia saja." Bambam memicingkan mata kepada Mark.

"Hehe, tapi ingat ya! Jangan pacaran di makam, nanti arwah-arwah yang lain marah lagi karena cemburu."

"Tenang saja. Memangnya kau? Jerit-jerit kalau kami ciuman."

"Aduh... Bam..." Mark mengeluh, ia menyentuh kepalanya sendiri, bahkan mencengkramnya hingga menjambak rambutnya dengan begitu kuat. Kakinya terlihat sangat lemas dan mungkin akan jatuh beberapa saat lagi. Bambam tahu gejala ini, meskipun terkadang Bambam curiga bahwa Mark hanya berpura-pura saja untuk sekedar mendapat ciuman, tapi di tempat yang seperti ini, arwah manapun bisa menghisap energinya.

"Ada... yang mengganggumu, hyung?" spontan Bambam menyentuh kedua pipi Mark, dan Mark hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jackson, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku melakukannya di sini?"

"Gwenchana, arwahnya tidak akan menghisap energi Mark hyung sampai habis, tapi jika dibiarkan semuanya bisa berbahaya. Lakukan saja!" jawab Jackson tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Bambam langsung mencium bibir Mark. Seperti biasanya, ciuman paling nikmat yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Lumatan mesra nan hangat serta saliva Bambam yang manis bagaikan obat penyembuh bagi Mark, baik jiwa maupun raganya. Siapa yang tidak mau menerima kecupan manis dari bibir peach Bambam yang kenyal? Bahkan lidahnya yang aktif akan membuat Mark terus menerus ketagihan akan rasanya, belum lagi jika ada sedikit desahan lembut dan napas yang membara, yang mana membuat napsu gairah Mark selalu terpancing meskipun mereka sudah seribu kali melakukannya.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Mark menjadi orang yang melepas ciuman itu terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Bambam khawatir.

"Hyung... tidak apa-apa." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tersenyum, "kali ini bukan sesuatu yang parah."

"Jinjja? Hey Jackson apakah ini-"

Bambam dikejutkan oleh Jackson yang tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan mereka. Beberapa detik yang lalu Jackson masih berdiri di samping batu nisannya, sekarang dia menghilang. Sama halnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ketika mereka masih di Daegu, Jackson sering menghilangkan diri dan membuat Bambam khawatir.

"Kemana anak itu?" tanya Bambam. "Ck, kebiasaan." Bambam berdecak.

"Bamie." panggil Mark. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku celana dan menyentuh sebuah kertas yang dilipat-lipat. "Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa itu, hyung?"

Mark menyerahkan kertas yang dilipat-lipat itu kepada Bambam dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Apa ini?"

"Setelah kau membacanya, kau akan tahu." jawab Mark. Karena penasaran, Bambam langsung membuka kertas yang dilipat-lipat itu dan di dalamnya, ia menemukan sebuah tulisan yang tidak begitu panjang, tapi juga bentuk tulisan yang belum pernah Bambam lihat sebelumnya.

\- flashback -

"Kau kan sudah berhasil bertemu dengan Yugyeom, apalagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Mark seraya meminum air mineral dari gelas.

"Eheh, itu hyung..." Jackson menggaruk tengkuknya, "sebenarnya... ada hal lain yang ingin kulihat sebelum aku menjadi arwah yang tenang."

"Apa? Apa yang membuatmu masih penasaran tentang dunia ini?" Mark duduk di sofa seraya menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aku ingin melihat kau dan Bambam menjadi pasangan yang bahagia."

Spontan Mark menoleh dan menatap Jackson dengan mata yang lucu, "serius?"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Yak! Aku sudah sekitar ratusan kali menciumnya dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini, aku sudah tidur dengannya, aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Kami adalah pasangan paling serasi, apalagi yang kurang?"

"Aniyo, bukan itu maksudku." Jackson terlihat kikuk, namun berusaha untuk tetap menyampaikan maksudnya dengan jelas kepada Mark. "Aku ingin kau mengatakan segalanya, benar-benar tulus dari hati, di mana keadaanmu sedang sadar seratus persen, di mana ciuman yang kalian lakukan itu bukan hanya sekedar kesempatan atau pertolongan, tapi memang berasal dari rasa cinta kalian."

"..."

"Hyung kan baru saja putus dengan Jiyeon nuna, dan kupikir itu adalah awalan yang benar-benar baik untuk memulai segalanya dari nol. Aku ingin kau mengatakannya lagi dan mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa kalian memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai." jelas Jackson.

Mark menyipitkan matanya, tapi dia mempunyai rasa penasaran yang besar akan perkataan Jackson.

"Kenapa... kau ingin aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena..." wajah pucat Jackson kini semakin memucat, "karena... kalian lah yang membuatku yakin bahwa Yugyeom juga mencintaiku. Dengan adanya kalian, aku dapat merasakan bahwa cinta yang tabu ini mampu menjadi sebuah kenyataan dan mampu mengalahkan segala halangan yang ada."

"Hanya... karena itu?"

"Ne," jawab Jackson mantap, "dari awal, aku tahu bahwa kalian akan memiliki sebuah akhir yang indah. Makanya aku meminta kalian untuk menjadi perantaraku dan Yugyeom, karena ini dapat membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa mencintai siapapun pasti akan berhasil jika kita memperjuangkannya, tidak perduli apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Lalu..." Mark berpaling dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kaca, "setelah aku melakukan hal itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menjadi arwah yang tenang, karena itu adalah permintaan terakhirku di dunia ini."

"..."

"..."

"Bambam pasti akan merasa sangat sedih." ucap Mark dengan suaranya yang begitu pelan. Tidak hanya Bambam, tapi juga dirinya sendiri. Dua tahun ia mengenal Jackson dan kini Jackson akan meninggalkannya. Tentu Mark ingin sekali mengatakan kepada Bambam bahwa ia sangat mencintainya, ia ingin mengulang segalanya dari awal tanpa masalah yang bertumpuk, tapi jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Jackson yang selama dua tahun ini sudah mendampinginya, sebagai teman yang baik.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini kepada Bambam, tapi aku takut dia menangis."

 _Aku duluan yang akan menangis, bodoh!_ seru Mark di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menulis sebuah surat kepadanya, sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan langsung kepadanya. Bisa hyung bantu aku menuliskan suratnya?"

"Pakai saja tubuhku, dan kau yang tulis sendiri."

"Aniyo, itu akan-"

"Tidak apa-apa. pakai saja tubuhku, itu akan mempermudahmu. Lagipula, jika aku yang menulis, Bambam tidak akan percaya bahwa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

\- flashback end -

 _Dear Friend Bambam,_  
 _Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, hal yang ingin kuucapkan di sini hanyalah terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjadi teman baikku, yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Maaf, aku tidak dapat menyampaikannya secara langsung, Mark hyung bilang kau akan menangis, jadi lebih baik aku menulisnya._

 _Tolong jaga sahabatku, Mark hyung, dia adalah namja yang baik. Kalian berdua berbahagialah, terima kasih karena telah meyakinkan Yugyeom bahwa aku mencintainya. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah berada di tempat yang tepat saat ini. Semoga kita punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu, entah kapan, tapi yang pasti, aku akan mengunjungi kalian suatu saat. See you next time, my friends~_

 _Sincerely yours,_  
 _Jackson_

"Jangan khawatir! Jackson akan baik-baik saja."

Bambam melipat kembali kertasnya, ia menggiggit bibir sebagai upayanya menahan serangan rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba datang hanya lewat secarik surat. Ia lari ke arah Mark dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sebisa mungkin matanya tidak menangis, karena Bambam tahu yang Jackson inginkan adalah agar Bambam tetap menjadi orang yang periang, dengan ataupun tanpanya.

Di dalam pelukan Mark, Bambam tahu bahwa ini adalah ynag terbaik untuk segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Oh? Boo!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _FACEBOOK_

 _Mark Tuan is now in relationship with Kunpimook Buwakhul_

 _12 Likes_

 _Comments:_  
 _Song Jihyo: CHUKKAE!_  
 _Yoongi Swaeg: This could be us, but Jimin likes Jungkook_  
 _Kim Mingyu: Chukkae~ Bamie~ jangan lupa traktirannya!_  
 _Jeon Jungkook: ^setuju_  
 _Kim Dasom: ^setuju (2)_  
 _Park Jimin: Yoongi Swaeg eeewww_  
 _Tiffany Hwang: Kecil-kecil !_  
 _Kim Hanbin: Pantas saja aku mendengar suara aneh di rumahku ckckck_  
 _Kim Taehyung: MARK TUAN MWOYA?! hahaha_  
 _Goo Junhoe: Berarti tinggal dua lagi masih tertinggal lolololol_  
 _Jeon Jungkook: ^shut up juseyo_  
 _Amber Llama: Tuan you awesome_  
 _Jung Chanwoo: ?_  
 _Mark Tuan: ^anak kecil, kenapa belum tidur? Jung Chanwoo_  
 _Jackson Wang: Chukkae!_  
 _Kunpimook Buwakhul: ^HAH?!_  
 _Jackson Wang: Ini Hoshi kkkkkk~_  
 _Kunpimook Buwakhul: ^ishh-_-_

.

.

.

.

.

\- END -

.

.

.

.

.

Yah? End? Wkwkwk~ Aduh, sebelumnya, author mau minta maap karena author gak update selama beberapa hari. ULANGAN UDAH KAYA UPIL WOY banyak amat, jadi alhasil kemaren author musti belajar dulu gitu deh, baru bisa lanjut sekarang T_T dan berharap semoga kalian gak kecewa karena author datang membawa akhir untuk FF ini huhuhu~~~ TAPI HAPPY ENDING KAN YAH?! WKWK.

Intinya, untuk sekian kalinya, author masih mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Makasih banyak karena kalian udah mau baca FF garing ini, sumpah ini mah beneran FF ide seadanya wkwk tapi berkat pujian, kritik saran dan dukungan kalian, FF ini akhirnya selesai juga dengan ending yang bahagia walaupun rada gantung wkwk GAK GANTUNG DENG YANG PENTING MAH MARKBAM JADIAN lol ah.

JANGAN BOSEN BACA FF AKU LAAAAH WKWK :*

Oke, jangan lewatkan review terakhir kalian yah~~ jangan lupa saran untuk FF selanjutnya. Mudah-mudahan author bisa membuat FF yang lebih baik lagi daripada ini. Okesip, 3 FF MarkBam sudah terbuat, saatnya memikirkan untuk cast lain yang belum kebagian HOHOHO. Selamat beraktivitas dan sampai berjumpa lagi di FF selanjutnya *bow 90degrees* :D


End file.
